My King
by dbyhun
Summary: Xi Luhan, anggota pemburu atau lebih tepatnya pencuri profesional artefak dan benda-benda kuno harus tertarik ke zaman dinasti Joseon karna sebuah kalung berlian. Dan seorang Raja Selatan menyelamatkan hidupnya. EXO. HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiLu and other official pair. GS.
1. Chapter 1

_Karna kau di kirim Tuhan untuk melengkapiku.._

_._

_._

**Title :**

**My King**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan as Girl**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo as Girl**

**Etc.**

**Pair :**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, Kaihan and other official pair**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Little bit Action and Fantasy in this chapter**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typho(s), Genderswitch, etc.**

**.**

**Dont Like,**

**.**

**Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semakin modern dunia maka semakin banyak pula kejahatan yang terjadi di muka bumi ini. Korupsi dimana mana, perdagangan manusia, perdagangan ilegal dari satwa langka yang di lindungi, perampokan, pencurian dan lain lain.

Kejahatan yang saat ini sedang hangat di bicarakan oleh para netizen dan para manusia di muka bumi ini adalah Pencurian artefak dan benda benda kuno lain yang harganya selangit bila di jual kepada para kolektor. Tak heran bila banyak individu atau organisasi yang melakukan pencurian tersebut. tapi kebanyakan keberadaan mereka dapat di endus oleh pihak berwajib dan terpaksa mereka harus mendekam di penjara.

Hanya ada beberapa organisasi profesional yang jejaknya saja tidak di ketahu oleh para pihak berwajib.

Black, Salah satu nama organisasi yang terkenal di mata para kolektor gelap di seluruh dunia. Karna keprofesionalan dan kecerdasan para anggotanya, organisasi itu dapat berdiri selama bertahun - tahun.

Dan siapa sangka organisasi hebat itu hanya di gawangi oleh empat orang mahasiswa.

Jung Daehyun, namja 22 tahun. Otak dan pendiri organisasi ini. Mahasiswa di jurusan tekhnik. berpenampilan Nerd dan kutu buku jika di kampus. Tapi menjadi singa liar jika di luar kampus.

Kim Jongin, namja 20 tahun. Pengatur strategi, bekerja di lapangan. Mahasiswa di jurusan nuklir. Sedikit mesum dan Berpenampilan menarik.

Bang Yongguk, namja 23 tahun. Menjual barang ke black market atau kepada kolektor gelap, beraksi di lapangan. Mahasiswa jurusan Marketing. Terlihat dingin di luar, tetapi dia adalah kakak yang baik dan pengertian.

Xi Luhan, Yeoja 20 tahun. Meneliti keaslian benda, bekerja di lapangan. Mahasiswi di jurusan Kimia. Feminim, bersikap lembut dan menjadi idola jika di kampus. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis ini adalah seorang pemegang sabuk hitam di dalam dunia karate dan menguasai Matrial Arts. Pacar dari Kim Jongin.

.

.

Dua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam ala ninja itu berlari sambil terengah-engah. Lalu mereka berhenti di sebuah koridor sepi yang sepi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah ikut dalam misi kali ini. hosh.. ini.. terlalu berbahaya". Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebuah tembok yang ada di dalam kuil itu. nafasnya tersengal sengal karna baru saja melawan 22 penjaga kuil ini bersama luhan saat di gerbang tadi, dan setelah itu mereka lari secepat kilat masuk ke dalam kuil.

"kau.. hosh... meremehkanku?". Luhan membungkuk dan menumpukan tangan pada lututnya. Luhan tipe orang yang tidak suka di remehkan dan di anggap lemah. walaupun penampilannya terlihat seperti itu.

Tapi hey, jangan menilai buku hanya dari covernya saja.

Mereka akui, misi kali ini lumayan merepotkan karna benda yang mereka incar di jaga sangat ketat oleh para penghuni kuil ini. di tambah lagi yongguk yang tidak ikut dalam misi kali ini dikarenakan sakit.

"Jung daehyun memanggil, apa kalian sudah masuk ke dalam kuil? bagaimana rasanya melawan para assassin tadi? nikmat?".

Suara yang terdengar dari headset yang masing masing berada di telinga jongin dan luhan pun berbunyi. Itu suara Daehyun yang sedang berada di mobil van yang berada di hutan yang letaknya berada tidak jauh dari gerbang kuil. Namja itu bertugas mengawasi dan memberi arahan kepada Jongin dan Luhan melalui monitor kecil.

Luhan dan Jongin mendongak ke arah kamera kecil yang sedang terbang di dekat mereka. Kamera itu merupakan salah satu alat mata mata koleksi daehyun.

"F*CK YOU!".

Luhan mengangkat jadi tengahnya ke depan kamera itu dengan wajah kesal dan jongin hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan gadisnya itu.

terdengar kekehan dari headset mereka berdua. "hey hey santai saja kawan hahaha~.. aku janji setelah misi ini berhasil, kita akan mengadakan pesta besar besaran".

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah pesta sex seperti minggu laku, maka aku akan mematahkan lehermu". ucap luhan sarkastik sambil melirik Jongin dan kamera itu.

Minggu lalu setelah menjalankan misi, Daehyun mengadakan pesta dan tentu saja Luhan di undang. tapi saat baru berada di ambang pintu wajah Luhan langsung memerah di karenakan melihat banyak wanita dan pria yang hanya mengenakan bawahan, bahkan ada yang full naked. Luhan bukan tipe wanita seperti itu. Dan mata Luhan membelalak saat mendapati jongin tengah asyik di pesta itu dengan di kelilingi para yeoja nakal. Dan Jongin harus di bawa ke rumah sakit setelah Luhan menghajarnya habis habisan.

"iya, aku juga tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit lagi". Jongin menyindir Luhan.

"haha~ tenang saja, kali ini bukan pesta sex. pomoknya selesaikan tugas kalian dulu lalu kita akan membahas ini setelahnya. okay?".

mereka berdua memutar bola matanya malas.

"oh iya, ada dua orang biksu di arah jam tiga. bersiap lah".

Luhan segera merapatkan dirinya di sisi kiri di samping sebuah tiang untuk bersembunyi dan Jongin di sisi kanan dekat dengan sebuah gucci besar. langkah kaki mulai terdengar jelas di pendengaran Luhan dan Jongin.

tap

tap

tap

Langkah kaki semakin terdengar jelas di koridor yang sepi itu pertanda bahwa kedua biksu itu semakin mendekat. Jongin dan Luhan mengambil ancang ancang. dan..

_Brukk_

_Jdakk_

_Brughh_

_Jeduakh_

Luhan segera memukul tengkuk salah satu biksu tepat di tengkuknya sehingga membuat biksu itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Jongin meninju wajah biksu yang satunya lalu memukul tengkuknya hingga biksu itu terkapar. Jongin shock saat biksu yang ia pukul mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, dan Jongin merasa bersalah.

"maafkan aku biksu.. maafkan aku.. duh, aku reflex tadi, maaf ya". Jongin membungkukan tubuhnya berkali kali kepada biksu itu.

Luhan menatap malas Jongin. Namjachingunya sangat berlebihan saat ini. padahalkan ia biasa membunuh dan menghajar orang orang yang menghalangi mereka jika sedang menjalankan tugas.

"kau berlebihan".

"dia ini biksu, chagi. dan aku telah melukainya. aigoo aku akan berdosa". Jongin masih saja membungkuk kepada biksu yang tidak sadarkan itu saat Luhan menariknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

Jongin menaiki tangga dengan pelan pelan di ikuti Luhan yang ada di belakangnya. sesekali mata mereka melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untung mewanti wanti jika ada orang kuil yang melihat mereka. samurai panjang di condongkan Jongin ke arah depan, sementara Luhan memegang pistol kecil untuk berjaga jaga.

mereka berhenti melangkah saat di hadang oleh tiga assasin yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah mereka.

Jongin dan Luhan terdiam.

Tidak, mereka tidak takut. Mereka hanya sedang memikirkan strategi.

Punggung Luhan menyentuh Punggung Jongin, mereka saling membelakangi. Mata mereka menatap was was para assassin yang sedang mengitari mereka berdua dengan pedang di tangan para assasin itu. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mengangguk kepada Luhan pertanda ia sudah siap.

Luhan yang menerima isyarat dari Jongin pun langsung berteriak, "SEKARANG!".

Jongin maju dan langsung menusuk salah satu perut assassin sehingga assassin itu tersungkur. Ia reflex mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi wajahnya yang ingin di serang oleh assassin lain sehingga lengannya mendapat luka sayatan yang panjang dan mengeluarkan darah. Lalu Jongin menangkis lagi pedang salah satu assassin menggunakan pedangnya saat saat assassin itu berusaha menebas kepala Jongin. Lalu jongin melayangkan tinju ke perut assassin tersebut dan menebas lehernya.

Luhan menusukkan pedangnya ke perut assassin yang menyerangnya, lalu menendang assassin itu hingga tersungkur. setelah itu ia menghampiri Jongin dan terpekik melihat luka dari namjachingunya itu.

"aigooo.. tanganmu...". Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri seakan ikut merasakan nyeri yang Jongin rasakan.

Jongin meringis. "tidak apa apa. kajja!". Jongin menarik tangan Luhan menuju ke lantai paling atas.

.

.

.

Setelah melawan dua penjaga, Luhan dan Jongin memasuki ruangan yang paling di jaga itu. Luhan mengerenyit saat melihat isi ruangan yang kosong tidak ada benda atau apapun disana. Luhan membuka masker yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya, dan Jongin juga membuka maskernya.

"Jongin, apa kita salah tempat?". Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. dan Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin yang kini tengah meraba sebuah dinding. Sebelumnya tangan Jongin dan Luhan sudah terlapisi sarung tangan khusus.

"hey cantik, kemarilah".

Luhan merona mendengar Jongin yang masih saja bisa menggodanya di saat seperti ini. Lalu ia menghampiri Jongin yang masih meraba dinding, dan ternyata dinding yang di raba Jongin terdapat tulisan. Luhan ikut ikutan meraba dinding itu, berusaha untuk membacanya. Luhan memang bisa membaca tulisan kuno seperti ini. yah, tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuatnya wajib belajar untuk membaca dan mengerti tulisan kuno.

"a...abad... abadi...". Luhan mencoba memahami satu persatu huruf yang ada di dinding itu. "sep.. separ-ahh bukan, seperti.. ede...edel.." Luhan mengerenyit saat mengartikan huruf terakhir. "..weis. Abadi seperti Edelweis. Bunga edelweis".

Jongin baru saja ingin bertanya tentang maksud dari tulisan itu, tetapi tembok yang terdapat tulisan tersebut bergeser ke samping menunjukkan sebuah ruangan rahasia yang ada di belakang dinding itu.

Di ruangan kecil itu hanya di beri penerangan sebuah obor. Luhan dan Jongin masuk dengan waspada, berjaga jaga jika ada sebuah jebakan yang tersembunyi. Saat langkah kedua mereka menyadari ada sebuah meja dengan tutup kaca di tengah ruangan yang seluruhnya di buat dari tanah liat itu. Dengan langkah normal, Luhan menghampiri meja itu karna penasaran dengan apa yang ada di meja yang tertutupi kaca itu.

Baru saja Luhan ingin menyentuh kaca penutup itu tetapi suara Jongin menginterupsinya.

"Stop!".

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin dan menatap heran namja tan itu. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung Luhan, Jongin maju mendekati meja itu dengan menggenggam serbuk putih.

Mungkin itu tepung. Jongin mengangkat tangannya yang terdapat segenggam tepung lalu meniupnya.

Dan Luhan tahu alasan Jongin menghentikannya. Setelah Jongin meniup tepung itu terlihatlah cahaya-cahaya laser berwarna merah melindungi meja itu. Setelah itu Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari ranselnya dan mengarahkan alat itu ke arah meja. Seketika cahaya laser itu menghilang.

Luhan meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa Luhan bisa sebodoh itu? Hampir saja ia terkena jebakan.

Sambil terkekeh, Jongin menyentil pelan dahi Luhan sambil berkata, "babo!". Dan yang di sentil pun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka berdua memfokuskan pandangannya kepada kotak kaca tersebut. Di dalam kotak kaca tersebut terdapat sebuah kotak kayu berwarna biru tua, sebuah gulungan kertas dan Beberapa Bunga edelweis yang diawetkan.

Dengan hati-hati jongin membuka kaca penutup itu. Dan Luhan langsung mengambil gulungan kertas usang berwarna kecoklatan yang Luhan yakin sudah diberi zat pengawet. Dan Entah mengapa Luhan tertarik kepada gulungan kertas itu. Perlahan Luhan membuka tali berwarna merah yang ada di gulungan kertas tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Entah mengapa ada rasa bahagia di hati Luhan saat terbukanya gulungan kertas itu yang ternyata berisi lukisan seorang namja. Namja yang memakai _Gonryongpo –_pakaian untuk raja- bercorak naga.

Namja yang penuh dengan wibawa.

Sempurna!

Namja itu memiliki bola mata yang yang indah berwarna kecoklatan, hidungnya sangat mancung seperti hidung patung yang di pahat, jawline nya menambah kesan sempurna.

Dan senyuman tipis dari namja itu membuat lukisan tersebut semakin indah.

Perlahan tangan Luhan terangkat dan membelai lukisan itu. Mata Luhan menunjukkan kekaguman akan ke indahan lukisan ini, Atau mungkin objek yang ada di lukisan tersebut. Perempuan itu menggulung kertas itu kembali dan menaruhnya di tempat semula saat Jongin memanggil namanya.

"ada ap- woaahhh..". Luhan menatap kagum sebuah kalung yang saat ini sedang Jongin tunjukkan kepadanya. Kalung yang memiliki bandul sebuah-

"The Hope diamond".

Berlian langka berwarna biru.

Inilah benda yang mereka incar. Benda yang memiliki selangit. Benda pesanan dari Choi Siwon seorang CEO sebuah agensi hiburan ternama di korea. Jujur saja dari sekian banyak benda yang mereka curi, Luhan merasa benda inilah yang terbagus dan terindah.

Luhan menyentuh bandul dari kalung itu masih dengan memasang ekspresi kagum.

"kau suka kalung ini?".

Luhan mengangguk antusias masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada kalung itu.

"kau bisa memilikinya".

Luhan mendongak menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum tulus. "kau gila?! Kau mau di bunuh oleh Daehyun?".

Jongin masih menampilkan senyum tulusnya. "aku rela mati asalkan kau bahagia." Jongin terkekeh.

Jujur saja Luhan terharu mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terlihat penuh dengan kesungguhan. Tapi, dia bukan yeoja gila yang rela menukarkan nyawa kekasihnya hanya demi sebuah berlian yang.. eum... indah.

Jongin terkekeh lagi, "lagi pula, Daehyun tidak akan berani membunuhku. Kau tenang saja."

Luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Jongin memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya, ia memandang takjub ke sebuah berlian langka berwana biru yang kini sudah menggantung indah di lehernya. Luhan menggumam sendiri-

"beautiful".

"kau lebih cantik daripada berlian itu, dear" Jongin mengelus surai coklat Luhan.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tangan Luhan masing-masing menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin. "Jongin..". Ia menatap mata Jongin dengan dalam.

"heum?". Jongin menatap balik mata Luhan

"terima kasih karna telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku.. sangat beruntung".

"aku lebih beruntung karna telah mendapatkan berlian seperti dirimu. berlian paling indah yang ada di alam semesta ini".

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

10 centi..

8 centi..

5 centi..

Jongin memiringkan wajahnya.

4 centi..

3 centi..

'_dziingg..'_

Jongin menghentikan wajahnya yang sedang berusaha untuk mengecup bibir manis Luhan saat sebuah sinar menyilaukan muncul yang ternyata berasal dari kalung yang di pakai Luhan.

"J-Jongin.. apa yang terjadi?".

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Cahaya itu keluar semakin terang sehingga mereka memejamkan kedua mata mereka. Luhan dapat merasakan tangan jongin yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"a-apa yang terjadi? Luhan, jangan lepaskan genggamanku".

Luhan mengangguk walaupun ia tahu jongin tidak melihatnya. Perlahan Luhan merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersedot sesuatu. Tautan tangannya dengan tangan Jonginpun terlepas.

Luhan panik.

"Jongin!".

"Luhan, kau dimana?".

Luhan berusaha untuk membuka matanya tetapi cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan sehingga ia memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Jongin..."

Luhan dapat merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan tersedot ke bawah.

'_ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?'_.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya yang tertarik ke bawah. Sebesar apapun usaha Luhan untuk membuka mata, itu tidak akan bisa terwujud karna cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan sehingga menyakiti matanya.

Ia juga tidak mendengar suara Jongin lagi. Luhan ingin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil Jongin, tetapi entah mengapa suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Luhan takut.

Luhan panik.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

Ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangannya dengan susah payah. Ia menggenggam kalung berlian itu. Ia meneteskan air matanya.

Yeoja manis itu merasakan genggaman di tangannya seakan mengempes. Seakan berlian itu menciut, dan memang benar, berlian itu lenyap dari genggaman Luhan. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Luhan pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

'_Tuhan, kumohon lindungi aku'._

Dan kesadarannya pun menghilang.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, dan bias cahaya matahari pun berlomba lomba masuk ke indra penglihatannya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah daun-daun kering yang berada di tanah tempat tubuhnya yang tertelungkup saat ini.

Perlahan Luhan mendudukan dirinya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sakit bila di gerakkan. Luhan membiarkan matanya melihat kepenjuru arah.

Ia ada di hutan. Mungkinkah ini hutan yang berada di dekat kuil tadi?

Jongin... Ya, dimana Jongin?

Apa Jongin sudah bersama Daehyun di dalam van?

Ia harus menemui Daehyun. Perlahan luhan bangun tetapi tubuhnya terduduk lagi ditanah. Sungguh ia sangat lemas. Tapi ia harus menemukan jongin dan daehyun. Ia ingin pulang, masa bodolah dengan berlian yang sekarang sudah lenyap itu.

Ia rasa setelah sampai di rumah, ia akan memanggil tukang pijat dan memanjakan tubuhnya di tempat spa. Luhan berdiri dengan susah payah dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung menelusuri hutan itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap tetapi Luhan belum juga menemukan jalan keluar. Luhan frustasi, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas saat ini. Tenaganya terkuras habis saat ia menghindari singa yang ada di hutan ini.

Yup, singa. Luhan heran sendiri, mengapa ada binatang liar di zaman modern ini? bukankah semua hewan liar sudah berada di tempat penangkaran?

Entahlah.

'_srekkk'_

'_srekk'_

Luhan melirik semak-semak yang bergoyang dengan was-was.

'_srekk'_

'_sreekk'_

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah saat beberapa semak-semak itu bergoyang.

Oh, semoga saja bukan singa lagi.

Dan Luhan membelalakan matanya saat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya sekumpulan namja memakai baju prajurit ala zaman kerajaan keluar dengan pedang di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Tidak, Luhan yakin bahwa mereka adalah temannya assassin yang Luhan hajar bersama Jongin tadi. Ehh, atau kemarin ya?.

Seorang yang paling depan menghampiri Luhan dengan perlahan. Ia maju selangkah, Luhan mudur selangkah. Oh sepertinya mereka bukan orang baik. Orang yang Luhan yakin adalah pimpinan dari kawanan itu semakin maju.

Luhan bisa saja melawan mereka semua jika tubuhnya saat ini bermasalah. Ia semakin panik saat pimpinan dari kawanan itu semakin dekat.

Luhan melirik batu yang ada di tanah dan menendangnya.

'_bukk'_

Batu itu tepat mengenai wajah pimpinan itu.

Luhan lari sekuat tenaga saat mereka lengah. Oh Tuhan, Luhan tidak mau mati. Ia belum menikah dan mempunyai anak.

.

.

.

Sambil berlari pelan Luhan menengok ke belakang dan sekawanan prajurit tadi tidak terlihat. Luhan mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Sungguh, tubuh Luhan sudah sangat lemah saat ini. sekuat tenaga Luhan menjaga agar kesadarannya tidak hilang.

Luhan menatap ngeri jurang yang ada di sisi kanannya.

luhan bingung sendiri. Setahunya tadi ia sedang bersama Jongin di dalam kuil. Tapi mengapa ia bisa berada di hutan? Dimana Jongin? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Ugh, memikirkan itu semau membuat kepala Luhan pusing. Luhan terhuyung dan kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung oleh batu.

Astaga, Luhan pasti akan jatuh ke jurang! Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Tapi bukannya merasakan permukaan jurang, Luhan malah merasakan ada tangan kekar yag memegang pinggangnya, menahannya untuk tidak jatuh ke jurang yang dalam itu.

Dengan mata sayu, Luhan membuka matanya, dan matanya langsung menangkap manik mata berwarna coklat milik seorang namja yang wajahnya berada beberapa centi dari wajah Luhan.

Luhan bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari namja yang memegang pinggangnya menerpa pipinya. Luhan memerhatikan wajah namja yang saat ini juga sedang memerhatikan wajahnya. Dalam hati Luhan takjub akan ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di depannya.

Sempurna.

Wajah namja itu seputih susu, hidungnya sangat mancung seperti di pahat dengan sempurna, jawlinenya yang menambah kesan sempurna, dan alisnya yang tegas.

Tidak ada suara selain suara jangkrik dan itu membuat Luhan semakin khusyuk menikmati wajah ciptaan tuhan ini, cahaya rembulan menyinari mereka dan sinar dari kunang-kunang berterbangan di sekitar mereka.

Perlahan tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mengelus pipi putih mulus itu.

Kemudian Luhan merasa familiar dengan wajah ini, Luhan merasa pernah melihat wajah ini. Ia memutar otak yang membuat dirinya semakin merasa pusing.

Dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Luhan menyadari bahwa namja ini adalah –

.

-namja yang ada di lukisan yang berada di kuil.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****My King**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan as Girl**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo as Girl**

**Byun Baekhyun as Girl**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Etc.**

**Pair :**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiHan and other official pair**

**Genre : ****Drama, Romance**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typo(s), Genderswitch, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_DBYHUN_**

* * *

Suara cicit burung yang merdu terdengar nyaring di pagi itu membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan bias-bias cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamar itu masuk berlomba-lomba ke indra penglihatannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Hey, kau sudah sadar?"

Luhan yang matanya tengah terpejam itupun terbingung karna mendengar suara cempreng milik seorang yeoja.

Luhan membuka matanya dan-

.

"WAAAAAA..."

.

Ia terkejut karna ketika ia membuka mata ada wajah seseorang yang berada beberapa centi di depan wajahnya. Dengan reflex ia mendorong si pemilik wajah itu hingga orang yang memiliki mata sipit itupun jatuh terlentang.

Luhan menatap dengan was-was saat yeoja itu kembali duduk sambil meringis. Ya, Luhan tahu bahwa punggung yeoja itu menubruk lantai dengan keras. Luhan agak merasa bersalah juga sih.

.

Tapi hey.. Luhan kan hanya reflex.

.

"YA! MENGAPA KAU MENDORONGKU?! Aduhh.. punggungku yang indah." Yeoja itu mengelus punggungnya sendiri dengan susah payah.

"siapa kau?". Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yeoja sipit itu, Luhan malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"YA! kau ini bukannya minta maaf!". Yeoja itu menggerutu.

Luhan mencibir. Untuk apa minta maaf? Kan sudah di bilang tadi ia hanya reflex jadi ia tidak salah.

Yeoja itu mendengus dengan kasar. "namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku kepala pelayan di istana ini". Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan kesal.

.

Apa tadi katanya?

.

Istana?

.

Yang di maksud Baekhyun itu istana boneka atau apa?

.

Perlahan mata Luhan menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dari kaki hingga kepala.

Hey, Luhan baru sadar kalau yeoja berkulit putih itu memakai Hanbok. Rambutnya di kepang lalu di di lilit di atas kepala.

Oh, apakah saat ini adalah hari raya Chuseok?

.

Atau,

.

Daehyun, Jongin dan Yongguk yang sedang mengerjainya lagi seperti saat Luhan berulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Luhan masih ingat saat itu. Ia meminum sebuah minuman yang di berikan Yongguk –yang ia yakini sudah di beri obat tidur- tanpa curiga, dan setelah meminum minuman itu ia langsung merasa kantuk dan tertidur pulas.

Dan Luhan hampir menangis karna saat ia bangun ia sudah berada di rumah hantu dengan hantu-hantu bohongan mengelilinginya.

Luhan menggeram, kalau ini memang kerjaan Daehyun dan anggota XOXO lainnya, maka Luhan pastikan mereka akan masuk ke neraka!

.

"Hey, mengapa kau melamun? Kerasukan baru tahu rasa!". Ucap Baekhyun.

"KAU! KAU SURUHAN DAEHYUN KAN? IYAKAN?!".

Luhan menggeram. Langsung saja Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun membuat mata yeoja itu juling untuk beberapa detik.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan. "KAU INI TIDAK SOPAN SEKALI SIH! LAGIPULA SIAPA DAEHYUN YANG KAU MAKSUD ITU?!"

"TIDAK USAH BERPURA-PURA! MEMANGNYA KAU DI BAYAR BERAPA SAMA SI BIBIR JONTOR ITU, HUH?".

"Kau ini gila atau kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku juga tidak kenal dengan si Daehyun yang kau maksud itu." Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "Jangan berbicara tentang hal yang tidak jelas! Masih untung aku mau merawatmu!"

Luhan terdiam.

Dari raut muka Baekhyun, sepertinya yeoja sipit bersuara cempreng itu sedang tidak berbohong. Luhan semakin bingung.

Sebenarnya ia dimana?

Ia menatap Baekhyun lagi dari bawah sampai atas.

Baekhyun yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Luhan itu pun memprotes. "HEY! M-mengapa menatapku seperti itu?!"

Luhan menatap lagi wajah Baekhyun lalu berkedip dua kali. "Baju mu aneh".

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu. "ya! aneh apanya? Bajuku ini terbuat dari kain yang kualitasnya paling bagus tahu!". Baekhyun menatap balik Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. "yang aneh itu bajumu! Mengapa kau memakai baju seperti seorang prajurit?".

Baru saja Luhan ingin menjawab, tapi suara geseran pintu terdengar membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut.

Dan Luhan dapat melihat dua orang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Yang satu memakai baju prajurit biasa ala kerajaan. Dan yang satu lagi namja berwajah kotak memakai baju prajurit yang sepertinya sudah berpangkat.

Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat ke arah dua orang itu. "Jong-eumm.. maksudku Panglima Jongdae, ada apa ke sini?".

Namja yang di panggil Jongdae itupun tersenyum, "tumben kau sopan padaku, dasar pendek kkk~"

Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arah namja yang di panggil Jondae itu. "Berhentilah mengejekku! Aku sudah susah payah untuk bersikap formal kepadamu, kau tahu? Dasar kotak!".

"YA! siapa yang kau sebut kotak? Dasar pendek!". Ucap Jongdae tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "ada urusan apa kau ke sini?". Ucap Baekhyun dengan ketus.

Jongdae melirik Luhan yang terdiam sambil memerhatikan mereka sekilas. "aku..."

.

.

"di perintahkan oleh _JeonHa _untuk membawa gadis itu".

.

.

.

Luhan terus berjalan di belakang jongdae sambil menatap kagum ke arah lapangan yang letaknya berada di tengah-tengah istana itu. besar lapangan itu seperti stadium sepak bola. Eh, atau mungkin dua kalinya.

Bukan, Luhan bukannya kagum dengan luas lapangan itu.

Ia kagum pada orang-orang yang berpakaian ala prajurit yang berjumlah ratusan sedang berbaris rapih dengan satu orang yang mengkomando mereka.

"ADA BERAPA PRINSIP KITA?".

Sang pemberi komando itu berteriak dengan lantang sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan para prajurit itu. matanya menatap tajam dan tegas ke arah para prajurit itu menyiratkan kewibawaan.

"LIMA!". Teriak para prajurit itu dengan lantang dan serempak.

"SEBUTKAN! SATU.."

"SELALU KUAT!"

"DUA!"

"BERBUDI BAIK!"

"TIGA!"

PANTANG MENYERAH!"

"EMPAT!"

"TAK ADA AMPUN!"

"LIMA.."

"MENAATI PERINTAH!"

.

Luhan mengerenyit saat para prajurit itu tiba-tiba menatap ke arahnya yang saat ini sedang berjalan di lapangan.

.

"BERI HORMAT KEPADA PANGLIMA KIM JONDAE!"

Setelah sang pengkomando memberi komando, semua prajurit itu langsung membungkukkan tubuh mereka untuk memberi hormat. Sang pengkomando yang mungkin berpangkat jendral itupun juga membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Jongdae membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah prajurit itu untuk membalas salam mereka. Prajurit yang berjalan bersama Luhan pun juga membungkukkan tubuhnya dan yeoja itu pun ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya juga dengan canggung.

Jongdae terkekeh setelah menegakkan tubuhnya. "Fighting Hoseok!".

Jung Hoseok si jendral yang sedang melatih prajuritnya itupun tersenyum tapi tak menghilangkan ketegasannya.

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya setelah menepuk bahu Hoseok. Dan setelah itu Hoseok melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sedang melatih para prajurit di kerajaan selatan yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae masih terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan dengan salah satu prajuritnya dan seorang yeoja yang di temukan oleh Rajanya saat mereka sedang berpatroli di hutan.

Nama rajanya adalah Oh Sehun.

Dia bukan tipe seorang raja yang hanya memerintah dan menerima laporan dari para bawahannya. ia sering bergabung dengan para prajuritnya untuk mengatasi atau melakukan suatu hal yang bersama para prajuritnya.

Bahkan saat tidak ada kesibukan, ia kerap kali ikut berpatroli di hutan bersama para prajuritnya.

Jongdae masih ingat malam itu.

Malam dimana Rajanya sedang berjalan dari arah dalam hutan dan menghampiri dia dan kawanannya yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon Oak dengan api unggun di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dan seorang yeoja cantik yang berada dalam gendongan raja yang berumur masih muda itu.

Pakaian yeoja itu mirip seperti pakaian prajurit dari kerajaan utara. Dan mereka menduga bahwa yeoja itu adalah salah satu mata-mata dari kerajaan utara.

.

Jongdae sempat bingung sendiri.

.

Biasanya jika mereka menemukan seorang mata-mata atau orang yang baru di curigai sebagai mata-mata, raja akan memerintah untuk membunuh orang itu.

Tapi sepertinya raja membuat pengecualian untuk yeoja ini. dan Jongdae semakin bingung saat sang raja memerintahkan untuk membawa yeoja ini ke istana.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di fikiran raja yang jarang sekali tersenyum itu?

Hmm, entahlah. Memikirkannya membuat Jongdae pusing sendiri.

.

"Hey, sebenarnya kita akan ke mana sih?". Tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal. Pasalnya sedari tadi mereka berjalan tapi tidak sampai-sampai ke tempat tujuan. Mungkin karna istana ini yang terlalu luas.

Jongdae hanya melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya membuat Luhan kesal.

"Jangan cerewet. ikuti saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG KALAU AKU INI BUKAN MATA-MATA DARI KERAJAAN UTARA! BAHKAN AKU JUGA TIDAK BERASAL DARI ZAMAN INI! MENGAPA SIH KALIAN TIDAK PERCAYA PADAKU? ARRGHHHH...".

Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Pasalnya sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia meyakinkan tiga orang yang berada di hadapannya kalau ia bukan mata-mata dari kerajaan utara.

Kerajaan utara? Tahu saja tidak.

Bahkan saat Luhan mengatakan kalau ia bukan berasal dari zaman ini, mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Luhan ingin menyumpal mulut mereka satu persatu menggunakan kotoran kerbau.

Seorang namja berwajah kotak yang Luhan ketahui bernama Jongdae itupun memberi isyarat kepada dua prajuritnya untuk menghentikan tawa mereka.

Jongdae menggebrak meja dengan keras sambil menatap tajam Luhan. "Hentikan semua lelucon mu! Dan jawab kami dengan jujur"

"YA! aku sedang tidak membuat lelucon. Argghh... kau ini-"

.

'_Sreekk'_

.

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat mendengar pintu geser dari ruangan itu terbuka.

Dan ia dapat melihat siapa pelaku yang menggeser pintu itu.

Seorang namja memakai Hanbok berwarna biru-putih dengan dua orang –yang Luhan yakini adalah pengawal- berdiri di belakangnya.

Ia adalah namja yang menolong Luhan. Namja yang menurut Luhan sangat sempurna dan berwibawa. Namja yang tidak memiliki banyak ekspresi. Dan-

.

Dia adalah Namja yang ada di lukisan waktu itu.

.

Luhan masih termenung bahkan saat tiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu membungkukkan badannya hormat setelah mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

Tiba-tiba namja berwajah kotak menarik rambut Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan yang semulanya tegak menjadi membungkuk.

Luhan menggeram.

Lalu ia menendang tulang kering Jongdae setelah mereka menegakkan badan mereka, membuat namja berpangkat panglima itupun meringis.

Jongdae memasang wajah seram dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan _mengapa-kau-menendang-kaki-berhargaku-?-dasar-bodoh!_

"itu balasan untuk kau yang sudah menarik rambut berharga ku!". Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"YA! kau-"

"hentikan!".

Suara pelan tapi tegas yang berasal dari raja berwajah dingin itu pun menghentikan perkataan Jongdae.

Semuanya terdiam dan menunduk terkecuali Luhan.

Sehun memasang wajah datar. "bagaimana?".

Jongdae berdehem lalu menunjuk Luhan, "dia tidak mengaku, yang mulia. Bahkan ia bilang bahwa dirinya bukan berasal dari zaman ini".

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Yang di tatap pun menjadi agak salah tingkah.

Selama beberapa detik, pandangan Sehun tetap terfokus pada Luhan. Luhan menjadi agak kikuk. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Oh, atau ada kotoran di wajahnya sehingga Sehun terus menatap Luhan?

"tinggalkan kami". Sehun memecah keheningan di ruangan itu dengan memerintahkan Jongdae dan anak buahnya untuk keluar dari situ masih dengan matanya yang terfokus pada Luhan.

Jongdae dan anak buahnya pun keluar ruangan setelah membungkukkan badan mereka terlebih dahulu kepada Sehun.

Sehun masih menatap intens Luhan membuat yeoja itu ingin mencolok mata namja yang berwajah datar seperti tembok itu.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang tubuhnya berada di belakang meja tanpa sedetik pun mengalihkan fokus matanya dari Luhan.

Lalu pemimpin di kerajaan selatan itu pun duduk di depan Luhan.

"jadi, siapa dirimu sebenarnya?".

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Ia mendengus pelan.

"okay, pertama-tama aku akan mengenalkan diriku padamu. Namaku Xi Luhan. Aku orang China yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di korea. Aku mempunyai empat sahabat dan salah satu dari mereka menjadi pacarku na-"

"aku tidak bertanya tentang dirimu ataupun pacarmu".

Luhan menggeram frustasi. Tadi seingatnya namja ini bertanya siapa Luhan sebenarnya. -_-

"lalu apa yang mau kau tanyakan?". Luhan menahan emosinya.

"siapa kau dan mengapa bisa berada di hutan?".

Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal. "sudah ku bilang namaku Xi Luhan-"

"bukan itu jawaban yang ku mau".

.

What the...

.

Sungguh rasanya Luhan ingin sekali membenturkan kepala namja ini ke meja yang berada di depannya.

.

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku berada di sini-ahh atau lebih tepatnya berada di hutan itu. seingatku, aku sedang mencu-ehh... m-maksudku a-aku sedang bekerja bersama namjachinguku lalu ia memakaikan ku sebuah kalung dan entah mengapa setelah aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di hutan itu."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya lagi membuat rambut yang semulanya sudah acak-acakan menjadi tambah acak-acakan semakin tak berbentuk.

Luhan sudah menduga bahwa namja ini tidak akan percaya.

"Aishh.. terserahmu saja mau percaya atau tidak! Intinya aku bukan mata-mata dari kerajaan utara!".

Sehun mentapa Luhan lama untuk mencari kebohongan di mata Luhan.

.

Dan Sehun tidak menemukan kebohongan itu.

.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri membuat Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"sepertinya kau memang bukan mata-mata." Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "kalau begitu kau bisa meninggalkan istana ini."

.

Yeayyy~ Luhan bersorak senang.

.

Tapi kemudian tubuhnya menjadi lesu. Hey, Luhan tidak tahu seluk beluk kota ini belum lagi ia tidak punya uang dari zaman ini.

Lalu bagaimana ia mencari tempat tinggal sementara?

Hey, Luhan tidak mau luntang-lantung di jalanan.

"hei".

Sehun yang sudah memegang gagang pintu geser itu pun menoleh karna panggilan dari Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup lalu bertanya dengan hati-hati, "b-bolehkah a-aku tinggal di sini? U-untuk sementara saja, aku janji!".

Sehun yang terdiam membuat Luhan semakin menggigit bibirnya.

.

"baiklah".

.

Luhan bersorak senang –lagi- mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"tapi untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi dan berganti baju, karna badanmu bau".

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan membulatkan matanya sambil memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

.

Apa?

.

Bau?

.

Namja yang hanya baru bertemu selama beberapa menit dengannya itu mengatainya bau?

.

'_brakkkk'_

.

Suara pintu yang di tutup dengan keras itu pun tidak membuat Luhan mengubah ekspresinya.

.

.

Dan Luhan tidak mengetahui bahwa Sehun sedang terkikik kecil menertawakan ekspresi bodohnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"HANBOK?!"

Luhan menatap horor ke arah yeoja yang berdiri di depannya yang sedang merentangkan pakaian ala zaman kerajaan itu.

Yeoja yang berada di hadapan Luhan mendecih. "berlebihan sekali".

"oh ayolah Baekhyun, kau tidak punya baju lain selain Hanbok?"

Dulu Luhan pernah memakai hanbok saat Chuseok. Itu pun karna di paksa Jongin. Dan Luhan bersumpah tidak akan mau memakai baju seperti itu lagi. Karna menurutnya memakai baju seperti itu membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Di tambah lagi baju itu lumayan berat dan juga panas.

Menurut Luhan baju sejenis itu tidak sexy karna tidak dapat menunjukkan tubuh indahnya yang seperti ukulele.

"tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"ugh.. apa kau tidak punya Hot pants atau T-shirt?"

"Hot pants? T-shirt? Apa itu? apa itu sejenis makanan?".

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sementara Luhan menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Ugh, Luhan lupa bahwa dirinya sekarang telah berada di zaman yang belum mengenal Hot pants dan T-shirt.

.

Aigoooo..

.

"kalau begitu, aku pinjam baju prajurit saja!"

Baekhyun bersendekap masih dengan memegang hanbok. "Kau tidak sadar diri ya? tubuhmu itu pendek dan kecil sementara tubuh para prajurit tinggi dan besar-besar. Jadi baju mereka tidak akan muat denganmu!"

Luhan menatap kesal Baekhyun yang saat ini memasang wajah polos.

Oh, bolehkah Luhan menjambak rambut yeoja yang mengatai tubuhnya pendek padahal ia sendiri lebih pendek dari Luhan?

Luhan mengatur nafasnya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita ke pasar!".

Luhan menatap Baekhyun. "untuk apa ke pasar?".

"Untuk menjualmu". Ucap baekhyun sarkastik. "tentu saja untuk membeli baju untukmu, dasar bodoh!".

.

Luhan tahu bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai omongan yang tajam setajam silet-

.

.

.

-Tapi Luhan yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_DBYHUN_**

* * *

Jongin terduduk di ranjang yang terbuat dari batu yang ada di tengah goa.

Tadi saat ia membuka mata ia sudah berada di dalam goa ini. ia melirik tangan kanannya yang terdapat luka sayatan. Dan luka itu kini telah tertutupi dengan daun-daunan yang sudah di tumbuk dan di balurkan ke luka Jongin dengan sengaja.

Ia yakin bahwa ada orang lain yang membawanya ke sini dan mengobati lukanya.

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang –yang tidak bisa di sebut ranjang itu. jongin agak terhuyung karna jujur saja tubuhnya agak lemas saat ini.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar goa.

Ia sadar kalau goa ini berada di tengah hutan.

Dan ia langsung terkagum saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar goa itu.

Tidak jauh dari mulut goa itu terdapat danau yang airnya sangat jernih. Di sekelilingnya terdapat berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga-bunga yang indah. Burung-burung banyak yang hinggap di dahan pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Suara nyanyian burung-burung yang merdu membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ke sejukan dan kenyamanan dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

Sungguh udara di sini sangat sejuk. Berbeda sekali dengan Seoul yang di penuhi berbagai macam polusi.

"oh, kau sudah bangun?".

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Dan ia dapat melihat seorang namja berkulit putih susu sedang memegang arang dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya di atas sebuah kertas berwarna kecoklatan.

Jongin menautkan alisnya bingung.

Mengapa namja itu memakai Hanbok?

Seingatnya hari raya Chuseok sudah terlewat.

.

"siapa kau?".

Namja itu menghentikan aksinya lalu tersenyum ramah ke arah Jongin. "Aku Suho. beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukanmu yang sedang terbaring lemah di tengah hutan. Untung saja kau tidak di makan hewan buas". Suho melirik Jongin dari sudut matanya."Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?". dan setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, suho kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya itu.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin". Jongin menghampiri Suho lalu duduk di samping namja itu. "Eum... ngomong-ngomong terima kasih ya."

Suho mengangguk kecil sambil terkekeh.

"kau sedang apa?"

"aku? Aku sedang melukis". Jawab Suho masih dengan matanya yang terfokus ke lukisannya itu.

Jongin melirik lukisan Suho. dan Jongin dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang Suho lukis.

Seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum hingga menunjukkan single dimplenya.

Jongin memandang ke arah depan guna mencari yeoja yang saat ini menjadi objek lukisan Suho.

Seakan tahu isi fikiran jongin, Suho terkekeh. "ia tidak ada di sini".

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "kau melukis seorang wanita tanpa melihat wanita itu? bagaimana bisa?".

Suho terkekeh lagi. "tentu bisa. Karna aku selalu mengingatnya dengan hatiku".

Jongin mentaap Suho kagum. Orang ini bisa jadi pelukis terkenal dan lukisannya pasti akan laku keras jika di jual di seoul.

"kau lahir tahun berapa? sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku.". Suho menaruh hasil lukisannya di bawah.

"aku lahir tahun 1994".

Suho mengerenyit. Lalu namja berkulit itupun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jongin menatap Suho heran,

.

Apa Suho gila?

.

"ppffttt... kau ini lucu sekali hahaha... setahu ku ini masih tahun 1500-an pfftt... hahahahaha".

Jongin menatap heran Suho, "a-apa?"

Sambil menghapus air matanya, suho menatap Jongin. "sudahlah jangan membuat lelucon terus. Jawab aku dengan serius! Kau lahir di tahun berapa?"

"1994!". Jawab Jongin dengan tegas.

"Ya! jangan bercanda. Itu tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, aishhh..."

Namja berkulit putih itupun terdiam sambil menggumam pelan, "apa ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi?"

Suho menyipitkan matanya menatap Jongin. Ia juga mencoba mencari kebohongan dari raut muka Jongin.

Dan tidak ada kebohongan yang ia dapatkan. Seakan tersadar, Suho membelalakan matanya.

.

.

Ia tahu kalau ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_DBYHUN_**

* * *

Jongin menepi di pinggiran pasar sambil menjinjing beberapa buntalan yang berisi baju baru untuknya.

Suho telah percaya kalau ia bukan berasal dari zaman ini setelah Jongin menjelaskan dan meyakinkan namja bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu dengan mati-matian.

Sebenarnya Jongin juga tidak percaya saat Suho bilang bahwa ia sedang berada di zaman dinasti Joseon saat ini. tapi melihat air muka Suho dan kesungguhan Suho untuk meyakinkan Jongin, Namja berkulit tan itu jadi mempercayai Suho.

Tepat setelahnya, Suho mengajaknya ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan dan baju untuk Jongin. Yeah, jongin tahu diri bahwa tubuhnya besar sehingga baju suho tidak akan pas di tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba orang-orang yang ada di pasar itu menepi seakan memberi jalan untuk sesuatu. Dan setelahnya lewatlah beberapa orang yang berpakaian ala prajurit kerajaan.

Jongin mengerenyit.

Hey, apa saat ini sedang ada karnaval?

Ia dapat melihat di belakang para prajurit itu terdapat sebuah kereta kuda yang di hias dengan bagus.

Jendela yang ada di kereta kuda itu di tutupi dengan kain tipis berwarna ke-emasan sehingga Jongin sedikit mengetahui isi dari kereta yang ia yakin bukan milik rakyat biasa.

Seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian yang sepertinya lumayan rumit.

Entah mengapa rasanya Jongin tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari seseorang yang berada di dalam kereta itu.

Jongin terus memerhatikan yeoja itu. Entah karna merasa di perhatikan atau apa, Yeoja itu membalas tatapan Jongin dengan mata bulatnya dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

.

Dan terjadilah kontak mata.

.

Samar-samar Jongin dapat melihat yeoja itu tersenyum kepadanya sebelum memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Jongin masih tetap memfokuskan matanya ke arah kereta itu bahkan saat kereta itu melewatinya.

"namanya Do Kyungsoo-"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Suho yang berada di sampingnya. Mungkin suho tahu bahwa sedari tadi Jongin terus memperhatikan yeoja yang berada di dalam kereta tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"-Dan dia adalah seorang _Gisaeng_".

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

**Udah tahu kan siapa orang yang nyelamatin Luhan dan orang yang ada di lukisan?**

**Yup, itu Sehun. selamat yang bisa nebak tebakan paling gampang ini wkwkwk**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan Moment dan Action ada di Chapter depan.**

**.**

**Sebenernya saya enggak begitu ngerti tentang istilah-istilah atau sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan zaman dinasti Joseon, jadi kalau ada yang mau bersenang hati memberi tahu saya sesuatu atau istilah yang berkaitan dengan zaman dinasti Joseon saya bakal seneng banget hehe... itung-itung sekalian belajar wkwk..**

**.**

**Di setiap chapter kemungkinan castnya akan bertambah.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang udah ngefavorit, ngefollow, dan ngereview di fanfic gaje saya ini. itu semua bikin saya semangat buat ngetik hehe~**

**.**

**Saran dan kritik sangat di perlukan tapi tidak untuk flame atau bash.**

**.**

**.**

**So,**

**.**

**Review?**

* * *

**Balasan Review**

* * *

**.**

RZHH 261220 II :udah di lanjut yaa :)

Kimyori95 : sebenernya aku agak terinspirasi dari ost nya film itu sih wkwk. Selamat tebakannya bener hehe~

Lisnana I : ya, tebakannya bener wkwk.. bukan, dia pergi ke zaman dinasti Joseon. Jongin bahagia bersama saya #plakk

NoonaLu : udah di lanjut yaa :)

Babydeer940412 : ini udah panjang kan? Hehe~

Chan-wifey : ini udah di lanjut ya :D

Hunni : makasih lho :* ini udah lanjut yaa

Irna lee 96 : makasih dukungannya :* kalungnya udah saya jual #plakk . kenapa kailu bisa gabung sama daehyun? Karna kalo gabung sama cherry belle nanti jadi aneh /?

Guest : ini udah lanjut yaaa :*

ShinJiWoo920202 : makasih :* kalungnya menghilang karna saya jual /? . amin deh XD

Guest : kalo jadi ratunya sehun aja gimana? Hehe~

Anggunyu : udah bisa login yaa? XD . Makasih lhoo :*

Misspo : makasih :* padahal menurut saya fantasy sama actionnya acak-acakan wkwk..

Seluluff : udah di lanjut yaa :D

saY You : sebenernya saya masih bingung mau zaman apa. Tapi saya putusin setting ff ini di zaman dinasti joseon :)

BeibiEXOl : woahh makasih lho :* duh, ampun jangan kutuk saya XD.. saya maunya di cium sooman /ga. Selamat tebakannya bener hehe~.. ini udah lanjut yaaa :*

Oh HunHan Zelus : selamat tebakannya bener wkwk.. ini udah banyak kan? Hehe~

FFnyaKapel : suka kenapa... ini udah di lanjut woy :D

**.**

**Maaf jika ada yang gak kesebut.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan terakhir,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My King**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan as Girl**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo as Girl**

**Kim Joonmyeon/Suho**

**Byun Baekhyun as Girl**

**Etc.**

**Pairing : HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiLu and other**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Genderswitch, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_DBYHUN_**

* * *

Menurut Luhan ada satu persamaan antara pasar di zaman ini dengan pasar di zaman modern. Yaitu sama-sama Ramai. Jalan di pasar itu terlihat penuh oleh para manusia yang memiliki keperluan mereka masing-masing.

Luhan meniup poninya sendiri sambil melihat kesibukan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan pasar itu dengan wajah bosan. Pasalnya sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi yeoja Baekhyun belum kembali.

Apa Baekhyun sengaja meninggalkannya di sini seperti ibu yang membuang anaknya?

Saat ini Luhan sedang berdiri di tepian pasar. Tadi Baekhyun menyuruh yeoja bermata rusa itu untuk menunggunya di sini sementara ia pergi untuk membeli sesuatu. Sebenarnya dia membeli pesawat atau kapal ferry? mengapa lama sekali kembalinya?

Luhan melihat lagi jalan yang di penuhi manusia dan beberapa hewan itu. Yah, mungkin saja di antara mereka ada yang berwajah tampan seperti Robert Pattinson atau Daniel Radcliffei. Kalau memang ada pasti matanya akan terasa sangat segar.

Tiba-tiba orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di jalanan itu menepi seperti memberi jalan untuk... entahlah.

Setelah itu beberapa orang yang berpakaian ala prajurit melintasi jalan itu beserta sebuah kereta kuda di belakangnya.

Luhan mendecih. Ia yakin kalau yang berada di dalam kereta itu adalah seorang bangsawan. Sungguh berlebihan, berpergian saja pakai di kawal segala. Ia mau pamer atau apa? Cih, berlebihan.

Setelah para prajurit tadi lewat, semua orang melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti semula. Sementara Luhan masih memerhatikan jalan yang berada di depan pandangannya berusaha mengusir kebosananya.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit memerhatikan jalan, mata Luhan menyipit saat melihat sebuah objek atau lebih tepatnya seorang manusia. Luhan membelalakan matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Baju itu, Rambut itu, kulit berwarna tan itu dan wajah itu Luhan merasa tidak asing.

Ya, tentu saja karna dia adalah...

"Jongin...". Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, "KIM JONGIN!".

Banyaknya orang di jalanan membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengejar namja yang telah mengisi relung hatinya itu. Luhan tidak perduli saat tubuhnya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang lain dan membuat beberapa orang yang di tabraknya itu memaki dirinya. Luhan hanya ingin mengejar Jongin dan mencari cara bersama namja itu agar kembali ke zaman asalnya.

"JONGIN! KIM JONGIN!".

Luhan terus berlari sambil berteriak walau teriakannya teredam oleh suara-suara yang ada di pasar saat ini. Jongin juga masih terus berjalan dan tidak mendengar teriakan Luhan.

Dia tuli atau apa?

Luhan membuang nafas lega saat ia telah berada di jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai sehingga ia mempercepat frekuensi berlarinya.

Luhan mengambil nafas dalam lalu-

"KIM JONGIN!".

-berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melihat pergerakan dari tubuh Jongin. Sepertinya namja berkulit tan itu mendengar teriakan Luhan.

Seperti di beri efek slow motion, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Luhan tersenyum penuh harap,

Tapi,

Tiba-tiba sebuah gerobak yang memiliki muatan jerami yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badan Luhan lewat tepat di depan Luhan.

SIAL!

Luhan menggeram frustasi.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali mendorong grobak ini -kalau ia bisa- sehingga gerobak ini berguling di tanah. Tapi melihat seorang namja yang mendorong gerobak itu dengan susah payah membuat Luhan iba.

sambil mengigiti kuku jarinya sendiri, Luhan menunggu gerobak ini lewat. Wahai gerobak dan pendorongnya, bisakah kalian cepat sedikit? Luhan hanya takut kehilangan jejak Jongin.

Senyuman langsung terpasang lagi di wajah Luhan saat gerobak itu telah berlalu. Tapi senyumannya langsung memudar lagi saat matanya tidak melihat tubuh Jongin lagi.

Luhan mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru arah.

Kemana Jongin pergi?

saat Luhan ingin melangkah ke depan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dari belakang lalu menyeretnya berlawanan arah. Luhan mendengus saat mengetahui siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU BAEKHYUN!". Luhan memberontak tapi tangan Baekhyun terlalu kuat sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang sedang menyeretnya saat ini.

"Babo! kau kan sudah ku suruh untuk menunggu di tempat tadi tapi mengapa kau malah pergi, huh?".

Baekhyun menggerutu sambil menuntun atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Luhan. "Kalau kau tersesat aku juga yang akan repot nantinya!"

Luhan membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. "Dasar cerewet!".

Sungguh Luhan yakin sekali bahwa tadi itu adalah Jongin. Ya, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali namja yang sudah menjadi Namjachingunya selama dua tahun.

Jadi Jongin tertarik ke zaman ini juga?

Tapi mengapa bisa?

Dan mengapa ia dan jongin tersadar di tempat berbeda?

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Luhan pusing sendiri. Intinya ia harus mencari Jongin dan mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke zaman asal mereka.

Dan jujur saja,

Baru terpisah beberapa hari membuat rindu kepada namjachingunya itu muncul di hati Luhan. Sungguh, ia merindukan senyuman manis dan -ehem- rayuan maut Jongin.

.

.

_"Jongin... di mana kau? aku rindu padamu"._

.

.

.

.

_'Brukkk'_

_"_YA! lihat lihat kalau jalan!".

Jongin membungkuk sebagai isyarat untuk minta maaf kepada seorang ahjussi yang baru saja ia tabrak. Sungguh dari tadi Jongin sedang tidak fokus. Ia sangat yakin bahwa tadi ada yang memanggilnya, dan itu seperti suara-

-Luhan.

Tapi saat namja tan itu menoleh, ia tidak menemukan orang yang memanggil namanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?". tanya Suho setelah ahjusshi yang di tabrak Jongin telah berlalu.

sebenarnya Jongin ingin menceritakan hal tentang Luhan kepada Suho, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ragu.

"aku tidak apa-apa, hyung".

"tapi sepanjang jalan kau melamun terus". Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik. yah, itu sih kalau kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku".

Mungkin memang sebaiknya Jongin menceritakan hal tentang Luhan ke Suho. Toh, Suho juga bukan orang jahat. Malah mungkin saja namja berkulit putih itu bisa membantunya.

"nanti aku akan bercerita jika sudah di rumah".

Suho mengangkat bahunya. mereka berdua terus berjalan di tengah jalanan pasar yang kini telah penuh oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

tiba-tiba Suho menghentikan jalannya sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"ada apa, hyung?". Jongin memasang tampang bingung.

"aigooo Jongin! barangku tertinggal di kedai tadi. aku akan mengambilnya dulu".

Suho berbalik lalu berjalan dengan cepat atau mungkin itu sudah bisa di sebut berlari. Jongin hanya terdiam di tempat itu sambil memandang bahu Suho yang menjauh. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Jongin melihat Suho yang menghentikan jalannya lalu berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"_Hosh... _Jongin.. aku lupa. tolong kau beli mangga di kedai itu".

Dengan nafas yang tersengal Suho menunjuk sebuah kedai yang sedang ramai. lalu ia memberikan beberapa keping emas kepada Jongin dan mendorong bahu anak yang tengah memasang ekspresi bingung itu dengan pelan. "cepat! nanti kehabisan!".

.

Jongin berjalan menuju ke kedai yang Suho maksud sambil menatap heran para prajurit yang sedang duduk di pinggiran pasar.

Apakah mereka sedang beristirahat?

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu bergegas menuju ke sebuah kedai.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung berjongkok di samping seorang wanita yang sedang mengendus mangga-mangga itu untuk mencari mana buah yang sudah matang. Tangannya masing-masing memegang satu buah mangga lalu ia menciumi bau dari buah itu secara bergantian.

Yeoja itu tidak menoleh.

Mungkin terlalu fokus dengan aktivitasnya.

Jongin yakin bahwa yeoja ini adalah yeoja yang berada di dalam kereta kuda tadi. Yeoja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Namja berkulit tan itu mulai mengambil sebuah mangga lalu mencium baunya. Sejujurnya Jongin tidak tahu mangga yang matang itu seperti apa. Bukannya Jongin tidak pernah makan mangga, hanya saja ia selalu terima beres alias tinggal makan dan tidak pernah memilih-milih buah seperti ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin tidak pernah ke pasar seperti ini. Ia hanya sering ke mall dan itu pun hanya untuk menemani Luhan yang hobby sekali belanja.

Jongin mengambil sebuah mangga lagi lalu mencium baunya.

"yang itu belum matang". Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Jongin.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang saat ini masih fokus dengan aktivitasnya yaitu menciumi bau dari mangga-mangga itu.

"Kalau yang ini sudah matang". Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil menyodorkan sebuah mangga.

Jongin terkekeh canggung sambil mengambil buah yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. "terima kasih", Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu yang sudah matang itu seperti apa".

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Sungguh sangat man-ehh apa yang Jongin fikirkan? sadarlah kau sudah punya Luhan.

Tapi sungguh wajah Kyungsoo sangat polos. Kalau saja Jongin tidak di beri tahu Suho bahwa yeoja yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang _gisaeng_ maka Jongin akan menyangka dia adalah seorang putri dari suatu kerajaan.

"aku bisa memilihkannya untukmu. kau mau?"

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Jongin mengangguk kecil dan Kyungsoo tersenyum -manis- lagi lalu mulai memilah-milih mana mangga yang sudah matang.

Jongin juga mulai memilih-milih mangga. Setidaknya ia tidak hanya berdiam diri sambil memandangi wajah man-

ehh.. Apa yang ia fikirkan?

setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah kantong yang sudah berisi mangga-mangga yang telah ia seleksi kepada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sambil berucap "gomawo" dan hanya di balas Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman.

Lalu Jongin menyerahkan beberapa keping emas yang tadi di berikan Suho kepada si penjual. Setelah itu Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

"err.. terima kasih bantuannya."

"sama-sama". Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lagi.

"kalau begitu... aku duluan, ya?". Ucap Jongin dan hanya di balas sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin hendak berdiri tapi ia merasa bahwa tangannya seperti tersangkut sesuatu.

Dan benar saja, ternyata lengan baju sebelah kanannya tersangkut dengan gelang milik Kyungsoo. Jongin juga tidak tahu mengapa lengan bajunya bisa tersangkut.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berjongkok mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jongin, dan Jongin yang sedang dalam posisi membungkuk menundukkan wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo.

Waktu seakan membeku. Semua orang terasa berhenti beraktivitas. Semuanya blur kecuali Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Namja berkulit tan itu menatap mata bulat yang bening dan indah milik yeoja yang ada di depannya saat ini. Dengan sangat jelas, Jongin bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam mata itu.

Hanya dirinya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Kyungsoo juga menatap mata indah milik Jongin. Dan ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Selama beberapa detik mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. Dan semuanya seakan kembali normal saat Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya lebih dahulu.

Jongin sedikit tersentak lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal sementara Kyungsoo terkekeh malu-malu.

"k-kenapa bisa tersangkut ya?". Jongin terkekeh canggung sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan bajunya dengan gelang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga ikut terkekeh kecil. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri ketika lengan baju Jongin sudah tidak tersangkut lagi dengan gelang milik Kyungsoo.

"err.. sepertinya aku sudah di tunggu.". Jongin menunjuk Suho yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya menggunakan dagunya. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ne?".

"ya, silahkan".

Jongin mulai melangkah untuk menghampiri Suho. Tapi saat langkah ke delapan, Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"CHOGIYO!"

Jongin membalik badan dan menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini terlihat gelisah. "Wae?"

Kyungsoo memilin bajunya sendiri. "a-anu..."

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo.

"b-bolehkah aku... tahu namamu, tuan?". Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Jongin terkekeh. Hanya menanyakan nama saja Kyungsoo terlihat gugup sekali. Terlihat sekali keluguan-ahh sudah lah. "Namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin"

"k-kalau aku Do Kyungsoo"

Jongin tersenyum ramah, "senang bertemu denganmu. Dan jangan panggil aku tuan, arra?".

Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Jongin tertawa kecil lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Suho.

.

Kyungsoo hanya memerhatikan punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh. Ia pun tersenyum.

"_Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kim Jongin". _

.

.

* * *

**_DBYHUN_**

* * *

"Kalau kau melamun terus, aku akan meninggalkanmu di hutan!"

Gerutuan Baekhyun membuyarkan semua hal yang ada di fikiran Luhan saat ini.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam hutan untuk menuju ke istana selatan. Hari sudah gelap dan di hutan ini minim penerangan. Hanya ada cahaya bulan dan Kunang-kunang yang menjadi sumber cahaya saat ini.

Jujur saja suasana yang seperti ini membuat Baekhyun takut. Terlebih lagi Luhan yang melamun sepanjang jalan sehingga tidak mendengarkan dan menanggapi ocehan yeoja bermata sipit itu.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak melamun. Hanya saja ada beberapa pertanyaan yang selalu berputar-putar di fikirannya saat ini.

Yang pertama, Mengapa Jongin bisa ada di zaman ini?

Kedua, Mengapa Luhan dan Jongin tidak terbangun di tempat yang sama?

Ketiga, Siapa namja berkulit putih yang bersama Jongin tadi?

Keempat, Bagaimana cara menemukan Jongin dan kembali ke zaman mereka?

_'srekk'_

_'srekk'_

Luhan dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kaki mereka dan menatap waspada pada semak-semak yang bergoyang itu. Baekhyun yang merapatkan dirinya ke badan Luhan, sangat kentara sekali kalau yeoja bermata sipit itu tengah ketakutan.

_'srekk'_

_'srekk'_

Semak-semak itu bergoyang lagi membuat Luhan menerka-nerka siapa atau mungkin apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu. Manusia, hantu, atau singa?

Ugh, semoga saja bukan Singa.

"Siapapun itu, Keluarlah!". Ucap Luhan dengan lantang dan Baekhyun semakin merapatkan diri pada badan Luhan karna ia takut kalau yang keluar itu adalah makhluk halus.

Dan Baekhyun sangat benci makhluk halus. Sebenarnya sih takut bukannya benci.

Dan beberapa namja yang berjumlah sekitar delapan orang itu keluar dari balik semak-semak membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun memundurkan kakinya satu langkah.

Luhan yakin bahwa segerombolan namja yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah prajurit istana karna pakaian mereka yang tidak seragam.

"para brandalan". Desis Baekhyun.

"Wah wah wah... ternyata para yeoja cantik". Ucap salah satu namja yang ada di gerombolan itu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap was-was saat para namja mendekati mereka.

"Hey, Jangan takut, manis". Seorang namja mencolek dagu Baekhyun dan sang empunya memasang wajah risih.

"Jangan sentuh aku!".

"huh, galak sekali! tapi cantik sih... haha~". Namja-namja itu tertawa.

Luhan mulai kesal dan Risih karna mereka mulai mencolek-colek tubuh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Memangnya Luhan dan Baekhyun itu sabun colek? Oke. Kesabaran Luhan mulai habis.

Luhan langsung menyikut perut seorang namja yang ada di sisi kanannya dan dengan cepat ia mendaratkan kaki kanannya ke dua orang namja yang berada di dekat Baekhyun.

Saat mereka lengah, Ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian berlari untuk menjauhi gerombolan itu. Luhan tidak merasa kesulitan saat berlari karna saat ini ia memakai celana. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia terlihat kesulitan karna saat ini ia memakai hanbok.

Tanpa menghentikan larinya, Luhan melihat kebelakang. Dan ia melihat para namja itu mulai mendekat. Ia yakin bahwa mereka bukan orang baik. Mereka pasti ingin merampok dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan mendecih. Itu tidak akan terjadi karna Luhan bukan yeoja lemah.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menyentakan tangannya pelan sehingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk tabung dari dalam sakunya.

"Berhenti kalian!".

Luhan dan Baekhyun semakin mempercepat lari mereka. Baekhyun mengarahkan benda berbentuk tabung itu ke langit lalu menarik seutas tali yang ada di benda tersebut. Dan-

_'Swiiinggg'_

_'Duarrrr'_

Cahaya yang keluar dari benda itu meledak di langit seperti kembang api.

Ehh, atau mungkin itu memang kembang api?

Baekhyun kembali meraih tangan Luhan dan mempercepat lari mereka. Keringat mereka mulai menetes dan nafas mereka juga mulai tersengal.

"_Hosh..._ Kalau saja...tadi aku izin dulu ke..._hosh...JeonHa, _pasti tidak akan... seperti ini". Ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal.

Sebenarnya, Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah. Seandainya tadi ia tidak terburu-buru untuk pergi ke pasar, seandainya saja tadi ia membiarkan Baekhyun untuk izin ke pihak kerajaan, pasti mereka akan di kawal oleh prajurit kerajaan dan tidak berlari di tengah hutan yang gelap sambil dikejar-kejar oleh para berandalan seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi, Menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi itu tidak ada gunanya kan?

Seorang dari Brandalan itu berhasil meraih tangan Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, Luhan berbalik lalu menendang namja itu hingga tersungkur. Dan setelahnya ia kembali berlari.

Tapi Luhan dan baekhyun menghentikan langkah mereka saat tiba-tiba tiga orang berandalan itu muncul di depan mereka sambil memasang seringai.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mundur dua langkah lalu berbalik ke belakang. Tapi di sana juga ada dua orang berandalan yang sedang tersenyum mengesalkan. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik.

Sial! Ia dikepung!

"Kalian tidak bisa lari dari kami, manis"

"Kalian hanya buang-buang tenaga saja. Kami kan hanya meminta kalian untuk ikut ke tempat kami dan bersenang-senang bersama".

Namja-namja itu tertawa dengan sangat menyebalkan.

Seorang namja berbaju merah memegang pergelangan tangan luhan. "ayolah ma-"

'_Prak'_

Luhan langsung menepis dengan kasar tangan dari namja itu dan menendang perutnya.

Namja itu mundur beberapa langkah akibat tendangan Luhan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu. Ia meringis sambil memegangi perutnya dan memberi suatu isyarat ke para teman-temannya.

Dan setelah itu, beberapa orang menyerang Luhan secara bersamaan sedangkan dua orang lainnya memegangi pergelangan tangan baekhyun agar tidak kabur.

Baekhyun meringis karna cengkraman para bamja itu. "YA! LEPASKAN AKU, PABBO! LUHAN, BERHATI-HATILAH!".

Baekhyun memberontak tetapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman namja-namja itu.

Luhan menatap waspada kepada para namja yang sedang mengelilinginya saat ini.

"HYAAAAAA!"

Seorang namja maju untuk menyerang Luhan. Tapi sebelum namja itu melepaskan serangan, dengan cepat Luhan menendang namja itu hingga terduduk. Lalu seorang namja bercodet berusaha menyelengkat kaki Luhan tapi tidak berhasil karna Luhan melompat dan meninju wajah namja itu. Lalu maju lagi seorang namja yang berusaha menendang perutnya. Tapi Luhan segera berjongkok dan mengambil kayu yang ada di tanah. Ia berdiri dan langsung memukuli namja itu dengan kayu.

Perut.

Dada.

Perut.

Wajah.

Kaki.

Dan tumbanglah pemuda itu dengan luka yang ada di badannya.

Luhan menggeram saat dua orang namja maju bersamaan. Yang satu berbaju hitam dan yang satu lagi berbaju biru. Dengan kayu yang masih di genggamannya, Luhan memukul namja berbaju biru bersamaan dengan kaki kirinya yang melayangkan tendangan ke namja berbaju hitam.

Luhan membuang nafas kesal saat para namja itu belum menyerah.

Oh, ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

Suara dari kaki-kaki kuda yang sedang berlari terdengar jelas dan menghancurkan keheningan hutan.

Bersama Jongdae dan empat prajurit lain, Sehun memacu kudanya dengan cepat menelusuri hutan yang minim penerangan.

Tadi ia sedang mencari Baekhyun di istana karna memiliki suatu urusan dengan yeoja yang sudah di anggap kakaknya sendiri itu. Sehun mendesah saat tidak menemukan Baekhyun dan –ehem- Yeoja yang bernama Luhan itu di mana pun.

Ia menatap langit malam dan langsung saja sebuah cahaya memancar di langit itu.

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Itu adalah sebuah sinyal milik kerajaannya. Dan sinyal itu hanya di gunakan bila dalam keadaan bahaya. Dan setahunya yang memilikin sinyal itu hanya prajurit, petugas kerajaan dan-

-Baekhyun.

Sehun bergegas memanggil Jongdae dan beberapa prajurit untuk mencari asal dari sinyal itu.

.

Sehun masih melajukan kudanya dengan kencang. Ia hanya khawatir kepada para yeoja itu. ia takut hal buruk terjadi kepada mereka.

"noona, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Dan dalam jarak beberapa meter Sehun menghentikan kudanya dan otomastis Jongdae dan para prajurit itu juga menghentikan kuda mereka.

Dengan jelas, Sehun bisa melihat Baekyun yang tangannya sedang di pegang oleh namja asing dan tidak jauh darinya ada Luhan yang sedang menggerakkan badannya dengan lincah.

Tidak, Sehun tau yeoja itu tidak sedang menari tapi yeoja itu sedang melawan beberapa namja yang sedang berusaha menyerangnya saat ini. Sehun mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. sungguh ia tidak menyangka Luhan yang terlihat errr... anggun ternyata bisa bela diri.

Dan sehun sadar bahwa Luhan bukanlah yeoja yang lemah.

Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat Luhan yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi para namja itu. nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang namja berbaju biru berusaha memukul perutnya tapi dengan cekatan Luhan menangkis kaki namja itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dan tanpa Luhan sangka, seorang namja berbaju hitam menendang bahu kanannya dengan keras dari arah belakang membuat Luhan jatuh tengkurap.

Tenaga Luhan sudah habis. Ia hanya meringis dan membalikan badannya yang saat ini dalam posisi tertelungkup.

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat namja yang menendangnya tadi mengayunkan sebuah pisau ke arahnya.

"LUHAAANN... AWASSS!".

Baekhyun berteriak sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya pasrah. Sungguh ia sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi.

Luhan mengerenyitkan matanya yang masih dalam posisi terpejam. Pasalnya ia tidak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung terpekik saat namja yang tadi mengayunkan pisau itu mematung masih dengan tanggannya yang memegang pisau dan-

-Sebuah anak panah menancap di lehernya.

Namja yang tadi menyerang Luhan pun tumbang dan namja-namja yang lainnya berlari terbirit-birit.

Luhan mengalihkan matanya ke segala arah untuk mencari siapa yang memanah namja tadi karna ia yakin bukan Baekhyun melakukannya.

Dan mata Luhan berhenti di satu titik.

Luhan mendapati Sehun yang sedang duduk di atas kuda dan memegang busur tepat di depan wajahnya seakan baru saja melepaskan anak panah.

Ia juga bisa melihat Jongdae dan beberapa prajuritnya yang sedang memandang ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan berdiri dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Ia sedikit terhuyung. Dan Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sehun dan Jongdae untuk memberi hormat.

Dalam diam Luhan menatap Sehun yang saat ini sedang menatapnya juga dari kejauhan.

Sinar rembulan menyinari wajah tegas namja itu sehingga membuat wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat.

Selama beberapa detik Luhan dan Sehun tidak melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

Luhan merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri karna di tatap seperti itu oleh Sehun.

Dan Luhan yang membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sehun pun memutuskan kontak mata mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan noona untuk izin terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar istana?".

Suara dengan nada datar itu terasa menyeramkan di telinga Baekhyun dan Luhan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Di tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah meja dan vas bunga di atasnya. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat tiga orang yaitu Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun saja.

"Maafkan aku Jeonha, aku bersalah". Baekhyun merunduk dalam.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seakan ia akan mati jika ia menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya itu. Luhan merasa bersalah. Ini memang salahnya yang tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu tadi.

"Ini semua salahku bukan salahnya". Suara tegas dari Luhan membuat Sehun menatap yeoja itu.

Tatapan intens dari Sehun membuat Luhan salah tingkah sendiri. Ia meruntuki sikap sehun yang hobi sekali menatap intens dirinya membuat tubuh Luhan menjadi kaku dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Noona, kau boleh keluar!". Ucap Sehun kepada Baekhyun masih dengan matanya yang menatap yeoja bermata rusa di hadapannya.

Baekhyun berdiri dan memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Suara pintu geser yang tertutup membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa ia hanya berdua dengan Sehun di ruangan ini.

Luhan meringis sangat pelan.

Sebenarnya ia tengah menahan sakit yang ada di bahu kanannya itu. ia yakin sakit di bahunya itu di sebabkan dari tendangan seorang brandalan tadi.

"Baru sehari di sini tapi sudah membuat masalah."

"aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Yang Mulia".

Luhan tahu siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia seorang raja. Dan Luhan harus bersikap sopan jika ia ingin tinggal –gratis- disini.

Luhan meringis tertahan. Sungguh bahunya terasa di tusuk-tusuk oleh benda tajam saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia memegang bahunya sendiri sambil memasang wajah kesakitan saat rasa nyerinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"kau tidak apa-apa?". Sehun memasang ekspresi kebingungan saat melihat Luhan yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya sih memang benar Luhan sedang tidak baik-baik saja. -_-

"Gwen..channahhhh..". Luhan meringis pelan.

Sehun bukan orang bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang sedang menahan sakit dan bahu kanan Luhan secara bergantian. Lalu namja itu mendekati Luhan yang saat ini sedang menunduk sambil memejamkan mata.

'_SREKKK'_

Luhan terbelalak saat Sehun menyingkap baju di bagian bahu kanan Luhan tanpa aba-aba.

"a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?".

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**_DBYHUN_**

* * *

**A/N**

**.**

**Maaf ya updatenya lama T.T**

**Soalnya tugas-tugas saya menumpuk padahal baru dua bulan jadi Maba -_-. Agak kesel juga sih sama dosen yang ngasih tugas seenak jidatnya huft /tiup poni dengan imutnya/di tampar readers/**

**Sebenernya sih bukan itu aja masalahnya. Perihal masalah Luhan... ahh sudahlah jangan di bahas nanti bikin galau lagi T.T**

**.**

**Sebenernya saya ada niatan mau hapus ff ini karna eummm... yah masalah Luhan. Tapi mengingat masih ada yang menyukai ff saya ini, maka saya akan lanjutin sampai tetes darah penghabisan /lebay/.**

**.**

**Sebenernya sih chapter ini masih ada lanjutannya tapi karna segini aja sudah panjang membentang membuat reader mabuk kepayang (?) jadi lanjutannya saya masukin di chapter tiga.**

**.**

**Kaisoo dan Hunhan momentnya udah saya sempilin sedikit :D . Di chapter depan Hunhan dan Kaisoo momentnya saya usahakan agar lebih panjang.**

**.**

**Ada yang nanya Sehun itu umur berapa? Disini umur sehun itu sekita dua puluh tahunan sama kayak umur aslinya wkwk. Terus ada yang nanya nasib KaiLu, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Suho, dll bakal kejawab seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**.**

**Sekedar informasi, saya akan menambahkan cast lagi di chapter depan untuk menambah satu crack pair lagi agar ceritanya lebih menarik wkwk. Dan orang itu akan saya pasangkan dengan Kyungsoo. jadi silahkan tebak siapa orangnya hehehe...**

**.**

**Oh iya, kalian bisa panggil saya Deb atau Bihun atau sehun's wife (?) atau beb –abaikan yang terakhir- . Jangan panggil saya 'thor' bikos saya bukan THOR yang mempunyai bibir jonTHOR yang hobinya nari THOR-THOR. /gaje/**

**.**

**Saran, Kritik dan ucapan penyemangat (?) sangat di butuhkan tapi tidak untuk flame/bash.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya:**

**.**

Kikyoku27, Anggunyu, AmeChan95, kapeljongin, HUNsayHAN, valensia1630, ShinJiwoo920202, RZHH 261220 II, younlaycious88, Fuji jump910, kristin exofashion, BeibiEXOl, chan-wifey, Prince Changsa, Oh HunHan Zelus, yixingcom, kimyori95, irna lee 96, Kyle, neshia96, beng beng max, Guest, Selly'yu, Auntmn panda, lisnana l, eishaa.

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan nama dan yang tidak tersebut :)**

**.**

**Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian kali ini karna kesibukan yang menyebalkan. Tapi saya selalu membaca semua review kalian dan itu membuat saya senyum-senyum gaje sekaligus jadi penyemangat buat lanjutin ff abal ini.**

**.**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah memfollow, memfavorite sama membaca ff ini. **

**juga kepada silent reader.**

**.**

**Kayaknya curhatan saya kepanjangan. Yaudah sampai disini aja dan juga sampai jumpa di chapter depan :***

**.**

**Dan **

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : My King**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan as Girl**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo as Girl**

**Byun Baekhyun as Girl**

**Etc.**

**Rated : ****T nyerempet M**

**Pair :****HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiHan and other pair.**

**Genre :****Drama, Romance****, little bit action and fantasy**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typo(s), Genderswitch, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for late update~**

**.**

Saat Sehun menyingkap bajunya di bagian bahu, Luhan mengira bahwa Sehun akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadapnya. Luhan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul lelaki itu, tak perduli dia adalah seoarang raja atau bukan.

Tapi ternyata fikiran Luhan salah. Sehun hanya ingin memeriksa luka yang ada di bahunya. Luhan dapat mendengar Sehun yang menggeram pelan. Luhan tidak mengerti, mengapa Sehun terlihat marah?

Sehun menghirup nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya, dia lalu bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau bisa berjalan?"

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Tentu saja bisa. Yang terluka itu punggungku bukan kakiku..."

Luhan tidak sempat melanjutkan omongannya karna Sehun telah menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan meminta Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Luhan hendak protes tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Yah, Sehun sedamg emosi -yang Luhan tidak ketahui sebabnya- dan dia tidak mau terkena omelan Sehun.

Mereka melewati lapangan istana yang sangat sepi. Samar-samar ia melihat dua prajurit yang sedang duduk di masing-masing sisi gerbang yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari posisi Luhan saat ini.

Setelah melewati lapangan, Sehun menarik Luhan ke sebuah pintu yang di depannya tertempel sebuah kertas bertuliskan kalimat yang di tulis dengan aksara kuno.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan. Sehun menarik Luhan menuju ke sebuah tempat duduk yang ada di ruangan sambil meminta Luhan untuk duduk di sana sementara dirinya berrjalan menuju ke arah pintu lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

Luhan mengedarkan matanya ke segala sudut ruangan ini. Di sisi kiri dekat pintu masuk Luhan dapat melihat sebuah rak yang bersandar pada dinding dan di rak itu banyak sekali buku-buku. Di dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah pintu lain yang Luhan tidak tahu isinya apa, di samping pintu itu terdapat lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah tempat duduk yang saat ini sedang ia duduki, tempat duduk ini tak memiliki sandaran dan terbuat dari bambu serta kayu.

"Tabib Jung! Tabib Jung!"

Sehun mondar-mandir seperti mencari seseorang. Ia pun mendesah frustasi saat tidak mendapati orang yang di carinya. Ia segera mendekati lemari yang ada di ruangan itu lalu membukanya. Tangan Sehun menelusuri dan terlihat seperti mengacak-acak isi lemari tersebut untuk mencari sesuatu. Saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang di carinya, Sehun mendekati Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

Ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah kiri Luhan. Tangan Sehun terangkat hendak menyingkap baju Luhan lagi, tetapi gadis itu buru-buru beringsut mundur sambil menatap Sehun waspada.

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya, tetapi dalam hati ia tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti sedang melihat ahjussi mesum. "Jangan takut! Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu."

Luhan memicingkan matanya ke arah Sehun pertanda bahwa ia tidak percaya.

Sehun berdecak kemudian berdiri, "Kalau tidak mau yasudah. Tapi jangan salahkan siapa-siapa jika lukamu menjadi bengkak keesokan harinya."

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

Bengkak?

Astaga pasti akan sangat tidak nyaman bila luka yang ada di punggung Luhan menjadi bengkak. Dan jika sudah bengkak pasti akan lama untuk menyembuhkannya mengingat oengobatan di zaman ini belum secanggih pengobatan yang ada di zamannya.

Kemudian Luhan menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Sehun lalu menarik tangan lelaki itu agar duduk kembali. Dan Sehun pun duduk di belakang Luhan. Gadis itu menyingkap bajunya dan terlihatlah lukanya yang mulai membiru.

Tangan Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah wadah yang tadi ia dapatkam dari dalam lemari yang ada di ruangan itu lalu membalurkannya ke punggung Luhan membuat gadis itu meringis tertahan.

"A-apa... itu?" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri berusaha untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sehun balurkan ke punggungnya.

"Ini daun binahong yang sudah di tumbuk."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia pernah baca di internet tentang daun binahong yang sudah di pakai dari zaman kerajaan untuk menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit.

"Kau tahu daun binahong?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke arah kiri agar matanya bisa melirik Sehun.

"Ya, aku pernah membacanya di internet."

Luhan dapat merasakan tangan Sehun yang sedang membaluri daun itu berhenti bergerak untuk sebentar, "Internet?"

Luhan mendengus pelan. Ia lupa sekarang sedang berada di zaman yang belum di temukannya internet. "Lupakan saja."

Sehun mengambil daun-daunan itu dari wadah dan membalurinya ke punggung Luhan sedikit-sedikit membuat Luhan mengantuk. Gadis itu menguap dan tetap berusaha untuk menahan kantuknya.

Tapi Luhan paling tidak bisa menahan kantuk, gadis itu pun terlelap dalam posisi duduk dan Sehun yang masih mengobati punggungnya.

Sehun sudah selesai membalurkan daun-daunan itu lalu mengelap tangannya dengan kain yang sudah di sediakan. "Sudah selesai.. sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Tak ada jawaban.

Sehun mengerenyitkan dahi lalu menghampiri Luhan. Ia mendengus pelan begitu melihat wajah damai Luhan yang sedang terlelap bahkan dalam posisi duduk.

Tangan Sehun hendak menyentuh lengan Luhan berniat untuk menggoyangkan lengan gadis itu agar Luhan terbangun. tetapi Sehun menarik tangannya yang hendak menyentuh lengan Luhan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan gadis yang menurutnya sangat cerewet ini. alhasil ia hanya mendudukan dirinya di depan Luhan dan mengamati wajah damai yang sedang berada di alam mimpi itu.

Sungguh Luhan sangat mirip dengan orang yang ada di masa lalunya.

Oh astaga... Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia harus berhenti memikirkannya.

Ia berdiri dan merapihkan baju Luhan dan setelah itu ia menggendong Luhan. Gadis itu menggeliat mencoba untuk menyamankan kepalanya yang bersandar di dada Sehun.

"Dasar tukang tidur." Sehun berbisik sambil menatap Luhan. Setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamar itu dengan nyalang. Ini masih dini hari dan tentu saja matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya.

Ia sudah terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Mimpi... dia bermimpi aneh.

Di dalam mimpinya, ia sedang berada di padang rumput yang sangat indah. Luhan kebingungan karna rasa-rasanya ia belum pernah ke padang rumput itu. ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari jalan keluar. Tapi hasilnya nihil dan itu membuatnya putus asa. Sampai kemudian matanya dapat melihat seseorang berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon. Sinar matahari menyilaukan wajahnya sehingga Luhan tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Luhan memicingkan matanya karna matahari itu terasa menyakiti matanya, kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri orang itu, hendak bertanya di mana dirinya berada saat ini.

Luhan berlari kecil untuk meghampiri orang itu, tetapi entah mengapa dirinya tidak sampai ke tempat tujuan. Seakan ia hanya sedang berlari di tempat.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa dirinya tertarik ke belakang. Ia panik dan tangannya berusaha untuk menggapai orang yang berada di dekat pohon. Orang itu hanya diam seperti patung.

"_T-tolong... tolong... tolong aku..."_

Tangan Luhan tetap berusaha untuk menggapai orang itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil karna jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh. Hingga akhirnya Luhan pasrah dan memejamkan matanya.

Saat ia membuka matanya kembali, Luhan sudah berada di kamar ini.

Luhan bingung. Apa maksud mimpi tadi? Dan mengapa ia berada di kamar ini? setahunya tadi ia sedang berada bersama Sehun di sebuah rumah seorang tabib. Apa lelaki berwajah datar itu menggendongnya?

Luhan menyeka keringat yang ada di pelipisnya.

Sehun...

Entah mengapa setiap lelaki itu berada di dekatnya jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan nyaris copot.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap ke sekeliling kamar yang gelap gulita, hanya di terangi oleh cahaya rembulan yang melewati jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Mengapa... mengapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok Sehun. apakah ia pernah mengenal lelaki itu? tapi dimana? Kapan? Tapi tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin bahwa sebelumnya Luhan telah mengenal Sehun. Sehun hidup di zaman kuno. Sangat berbeda dengannya yang hidup di zaman modern.

Apa karna lukisan yang di lihatnya di kuil? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Luhan merasa sudah mengenal Sehun sejak... lama.

Semua ini sungguh membuat kepalanya pusing. Dan jantungnya berdebar lagi. ia memegang dadanya dan telapak tangannya bisa merasakan betapa kencang debaran jantungnya bahkan hanya saat memikirkan Raja selatan itu.

Apa ia jatuh cinta?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Tidak! Ia sudah punya Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan melepas Jongin!

Jongin.

Dimana dia sekarang? Apa ia sehat? Apa ia merindukan Luhan juga?

Luhan mengangkat telapak tangannya yang terdapat sebuah cincin perak. Dan cincin itu langsung bersinar karna terkena cahaya rembulan.

Itu cincin pemberian dari Jongin. Cincin pertunangan mereka.

Luhan mengecup cincin itu dengan dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja. Ya... semoga Jongin baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap jari manisnya yang terdapat sebuah cincin perak. Itu cincin pertunangannya dengan Luhan.

Luhan..

Apa kabar gadis itu? Jongin berharap agar ia baik-baik saja.

Ia membuang nafasnya pelan dan mendongak menatap langit malam. Di depan mulut goa itu Jongin terduduk dan merenung.

Mengapa ia bisa terbawa ke sini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan gadis itu... gadis mangga bernama Kyungsoo itu mengapa selalu berkeliaran di fikirannya?

Bodoh!

Jongin sudah punya kekasih atau bisa di bilang tunangan. Tetapi mengapa bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan gadis lain?

"Kau belum tidur?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Suho yang tiba-tiba sudah mendudukan diri di samping Jongin.

"Malam ini dingin dan insomnia ku kambuh."

"Insomnia?"

Jongin memijit pelispisnya, terkadang ia lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di zaman yang belum mengerti istilah insomnia. "Maksudku susah tidur."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau fikirkan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang... merindukan seseorang."

Jongin menoleh lagi menatap Suho yang pandangannya sedang menatap kosong pepohonan yang tertiup angin. "Seseorang?"

"Ya. istriku. Namanya Zhang Yixing." Suho tersenyum samar. "Dia wanita yang manis dan cantik. Senyumnya selalu menghangatkan siapaun orang yang melihatnya. aku... aku sangat rindu padanya... rindu masakannya... rindu pelukkan hangatnya... rindu senyumannya..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya saja?"

Tiba-tiba tatapan Suho berubah sendu, "Dia... sudah tidak ada."

Jongin menatap kaget dan setengah rasa bersalah kepada Suho. sungguh ia tidak bermaksud mengingatkan Suho kepada istrinya.

Seakan bisa membaca isi fikiran Jongin, Suho terkekeh, "Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Lelaki berkulit putih itu berdiri, "Aku akan pergi mengunjungi temanku. Kau mau ikut?"

.

.

.

Jongin menatap bingung ke arah pintu besar yang dilalui oleh banyak pasangan lawan jenis yang mesra itu. ia tahu tempat apa ini.

Rumah bordil.

Mengapa Suho mengajaknya ke sini? Apa ternyata Suho adalah lelaki hidung belang? Sejujurnya jika itu memang benar Jongin bisa memakluminya karna bagaimanapun juga Suho adalah lelaki yang di tinggal mati istrinya. Pasti Suho akan butuh pelampiasan birahinya kepada wanita-wanita sewaan di sini.

"Hey, kenapa melamun?"

Jongin menatap Suho yang saat ini merangkulkan tangannya dengan akrab ke bahu Jongin sambil memasang ekspresi geli, "Tenang saja. Aku bukan lelaki hidung belang. Tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk menemui teman lamaku. Kajja!"

Dan Suho menarik Jongin yang masih ke bingungan untuk memasuki rumah bordil itu.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di salah satu sudut dekat jendela. Suho sedang ke dalam untuk menemui temannya sementara ia di minta untuk menunggu di sini.

Terkadang para gisaeng yang cantiknya bukan main itu melewatinya sambil mengedipkan mata mereka dengan genit. Bahkan ada beberapa gisaeng yang menawarkan diri agar Jongin menyewanya. Tapi tentu saja Jongin menolaknya. Selain karna tidak punya uang, Jongin juga sedang teringat pada Luhan dan... wanita bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ruangan yang penuh dengan lelaki dengan para gisaeng yang mereka sewa. Para lelaki itu terang-terangan mencium dan mencumbu –tapi bukan berhubungan intim- para gisaeng yang mereka sewa sambil tertawa-tawa. Jongin bukan lelaki polos yang harus menutup matanya saat melihat orang lain bercumbu di depannya. Itu sudah biasa bagi Jongin si –mantan- playboy.

Tapi tiba-tiba matanya berhenti di satu titik.

Titik yang merupakan sudut ruangan yang terdapat seorang lelaki berpakaian ala kerajaan dengan seorang gisaeng di sampingnya. Lelaki yang terlihat hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dengannya itu tanpa malu menciumi sang gisaeng walaupun di sekeliling mereka terdapat beberapa pengawalnya.

Gisaeng itu hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca saat lelaki itu menciumi pipi dan rahangnya. Bahkan saat tangan lelaki itu melingkar di pinggangnya.

Entah karna merasa di perhatikan atau apa, gisaeng itu menoleh ke arah Jongin dan matanya menunjukkan rasa keterkejutan. Jongin hanya bisa menatapnya lama dari kejauhan, sama halnya dengan gisaeng itu.

Tiba-tiba gisaeng itu menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya dan memasang senyum yang seperti di paksakan, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya seakan malu dan sedih karna Jongin melihatnya.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara perempuan masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita yang Jongin yakini adalah salah satu gisaeng juga.

"Kyungsoo bisa di bilang gisaeng yang di istimewakan di sini. Dia primadona di sini dan hanya di khususkan untuk keluarga kerajaan." Matanya menelusuri tubuh Jongin, "Dan sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari keluarga kerajaan."

"Memang bukan. Aku... hanya rakyat biasa."

"hhmmm.. kalau begitu kau tidak akan bisa menyewanya." Gisaeng yang ada di hadapannya tertawa genit.

"Apa laki-laki yang bersama Kyungsoo saat ini adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan?"

Gisaeng yang ada di hadapannya menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan seorang lelaki yang bersamanya lalu menatap Jongin lagi, "Ya. dia adalah pangeran dari kerajaan selatan. Namanya Yang Mulia Chanyeol." Dengan anggun gisaeng yang ada di hadapan Jongin mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan kipas yang di bawanya, "Yah, bisa di bilang ia adalah 'langganan' Kyungsoo."

Jongin menoleh ke arah lelaki bernama Chanyeol yang masih menciumi wajah Kyungsoo. entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasa... err marah.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Lee Taemin, aku salah satu gisaeng di sini." Gisaeng itu tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Kim Jongin."

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Taemin tersenyum manis, "err... sepertinya kau tidak menyewa 'pendamping'?

Jongin tahu apa yang di maskud Taemin dengan kata pendamping, gisaeng. Jongin memang tidak berniat untuk menyewa gisaeng sehingga ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu teman."

"Siapa temanmu?" Tanya Taemin dengan ekspresi penasaran, "Sayang sekali padahal jika kau ingin di dampingi aku siap mendampingimu dengan potongan harga."

Taemin yang terkekeh membuat Jongin juga terkekeh. "Temanku namanya Suho. Apa kau kenal?"

Taemin memasang ekspresi berfikir dan menatap Jongin dengan antusias, "Tentu saja. Dia temannya kepala gisaeng di sini."

Kepala gisaeng? Siapa itu? mengapa Suho mengenalnya. Jongin hendak bertanya lagi tetapi Taemin sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri,

"Ada pelanggan yang memanggilku, aku harus segera pergi. Selamat tinggal, Jongin."

Taemin beranjak sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit. Sementara Jongin berdiam sendirian di meja itu.

Kyungsoo...

Dengan cepat, Jongin menoleh ke arah tempat tadi Kyungsoo berada. Dan Jongin harus kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa tempat itu kosong. Tidak ada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan para pengawalnya.

Apa Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo ke kamar dan mereka-

Argh! Entah mengapa Jongin jadi kesal sendiri. Ia merasa asap telah mengepul di atas kepalanya.

Senyuman kaku Kyungsoo tadi... Tatapan Kyungsoo tadi.. serasa menusuk hatinya. Seakan meminta Jongin untuk menyelamatkannya dari sesuatu.

Tanpa sadar tangan Jongin mengepal dengan kuat sampai kuku jarinya memutih.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Ini masih pagi-pagi buta dan pasti hanya beberapa pelayan dan pengawal yang sudah terjaga.

Luhan menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Dia hanya tertidur dua jam. Pasti kantung matanya menghitam seperti panda.

Kemudian ia melangkahkahkan kakinya menelusuri istana yang masih sepi.

Kakinya terus melangkah entah kemana. Sampai kemudia Luhan memekik saat melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dengan ekspresi khas orang bangun tidur. Matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya dan rambutnya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Luhan jadi terkikik geli melihatnya...

"Hai Baekh-"

"Jangan menyapaku. Aku sangat pemarah jika baru bangun tidur."

Baekhyun melewati Luhan yang masih mengangkat tangannya ke udara untuk menyapa Baekhyun. Tanpa ambil pusing, Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Ia dapat memaklumi Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah kepala pelayan yang harus bangun lebih dahulu sebelum bawahannya terbangun. Wanita itu pasti kurang tidur, yeah tadi Luhan bisa melihat kantung mata yang menghitam di bawah mata Baekhyun.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya lagi. tetapi saat beberapa langkah kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha untuk menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Ia mendengar sesuatu.

Luhanpun mengikuti arah datangnya suara dan mengerenyit melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlatih panahan.

Itu Sehun.

Kerenyitan di dahi Luhan semakin dalam, apakah Sehun tidak tidur?

Dengan rasa penasaran, gadis itu mendekati Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sehun?"

"Panggil aku dengan sopan!" Sehun tidak mengalihkan fokusnya dari sebuah pohon yang sudah di ukuir dengan sedemikian rupa dan tak menyadari Luhan yang memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

Sehun menarik anak panah yang berada pada busur yang sedang ia pegang lalu melepaskannya, membuat anak panah itu meluncur dan menancap tepat sasaran.

Luhan memekik kagum, "Woahh.. kau hebat Se-ehh Yang mulia!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi datar dan membuat gadis itu mengangkat alisnya. Sehun beranjak ke arah dinding dan meletakkan semua alat panahannya di sana kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

"E-ehh.. kau mau kemana?"

Sehun berhenti berjalan tanpa menengok ke arah Luhan, "Kau membuat konsentrasiku buyar."

Dan tanpa kata-kata lagi, Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

"Membuat konsentrasinya buyar katanya? Huh, memangnya aku melakukan apa?! Dasar raja gila!"

Luhan melangkah ke arah alat-alat panahan yang di letakkan Sehun di dekat sebuah dinding itu. dia penasaran dan ingin mencoba alat-alat itu.

Luhan mengambil busur itu dan sebuah anak panah kemudian ia menuju ke pohon yang terdapat ukiran itu. ia memfokuskan matanya menatap phon itu dan-

Wusshhh!

Anak panah itu meluncur setelah Luhan melepaskannya dari busur.

Tapi kemudian Luhan menjadi lesu saat mengetahui ternyata anak panah itu tidak tepat sasaran.

"Arrggh! Kenapa tidak tepat sasaran?!"

Dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan, Luhan mengambil sebuah anak panah lagi dan melakukannya seperti tadi.

Tapi sayang, semua anak panahnya tidak sampai ke tempat tujuan. Bahkan ada salah satu anak panahnya yang mengenai burung yang sedang hinggap di pohon itu, membuat burung itu kehilangan nyawa. Poor burung~

Luhan bersiap menembak lagi, ini sudah percobaannya yang kelima. Jadi ia tidak boleh gagal.

Saat Luhan ingin melepaskan anak panah itu, sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya yang tidak terluka. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sehun yang menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya. Awalnya Luhan fikir Sehun akan memarahinya habis-habisan karna telah menggunakan barangnhya tanpa izin.

Tapi Sehun malah mendekatkan badannya ke badan Luhan, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Tangan kanannya memenyentuh lengan kanan Luhan yang sedang memegang anak panah,

Sehun berjalan ke arah belakang Luhan dan mendekatkan dirinya, "Jangan terlalu ke bawah, naikkan sedikit." Sehun mengangkat lengan Luhan sedikit dan tangannya beralih ke bahu Luhan yang tidak terluka, "Tegakkan bahumu..." lelaki itu menyentuh tangan kiri Luhan yang sedang memegang busur dan menatap gadis itu, "Arahkan busur ini dan konsentrasilah ke arah sasaran!"

Hembusan nafas Sehun mengenai ceruk leher Luhan, membuatnya merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh yang tidak mengertinya. Luhan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha untuk fokus.

"Lepaskan!"

Dan saat Sehun memberikan instruksi, Luhan langsung melepaskan anak panah itu, membiarkannya melesat menuju sasaran. Sungguh Luhan takut bahwa anak panah itu tidak tepat sasaran lagi. ia memejamkan matanya,

"Tembakkanmu tidak buruk juga untuk seorang pemula."

Luhan membuka matanya takut-takut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya bingung.

Sehun menggendikkan dagunya ke arah pohon seakan menyuruh Luhan untuk melihat pohon itu, dan Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pohon dengan ragu-ragu.

Sedetik kemudia ia terpekik senang.

Anak panahnya hampir mengenai sasaran! Keren!

"Wow... aku berhasil!"

Tanpa sadar, Luhan memeluk Sehun dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sementara Sehun hanya membeku saat Luhan memeluknhya, sampai akhirnya raja itu berdehem keras membuat Luhan menyadari apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya dan membungkuk dengan permintaan maaf, "Maafkana aku Se-ehh Yang mulia."

"tidak apa-apa." Sehun terdiam lagi sejenak sampai kemudian ia membuka suara, "Bersihkan dirimu! Aku mau kau ikut aku ke suatu tempat."

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai kudanya dengan kencang membuat Luhan sedikit ketakutan.

Ya, ia sedang menunggangi kuda dengan Luhan yang duduk di depannya. Ia dan Luhan akan menuju ke suatu tempat. Dan masalahnya Luhan belum bisa naik kuda, Sehun tidak mungkin mengajak pengawal atau orang lain untuk memboncengi Luhan karna ia tidak ingin mengajak orang lain.

"Jangan kencang-kencang.."

Sehun tidak menghiraukan omongan Luhan sehingga membuat gadis itu mendengus.

"YA! sebenarnya kita akan kemana?!"

"Kau bisa di kenai hukuman mati karna membentak raja."

"Masa bodoh! sebenarnya kita akan kemana sih?"

Sehun yang malas menjawab pertanyaan Luhan hanya terdiam sambil fokus mengendarai kuda berwarna coklat itu.

Kuda itu berlari dengan gagah melewati rumah penduduk dan hutan. Bahkan tanjakan dan turunan yang terjal. Mereka juga melewati kebun penduduk. Dan para petani itu menunduk hormat kepada Sehun saat kuda yang mereka melewati petani itu.

Kuda itu terus melesat kencang sehingga Sehun tidak menyadari ada seorang lelaki tua yang menatap mereka dari balik tudungnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum misterius dan seakan penuh arti. Sampai akhirnya angin berhembus dan seakan meniup lelaki tua itu seperti debu.

Lelaki tua itu menghilang.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Maaf banget karna saya updatenya lama huhu~ sejujurnya saya sempat kehilangan mood buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini.

Pasti ngebosenin ya? maaf.. maaf.. maaf...

Sebenernya saya bingung fanfic ini termasuk fanfic rated M atau bukan...

Dan Saya gak nyangka kalo kak Eclair Oh ngebaca ff gaje ini haha.. makasih ya kak eclair (?) atas sarannya. Saya bakal memperbaiki –cie elah bahasanya- cara penulisan saya.. Hehe~

Makasih buat yang udah nungguin ff ini dan juga yang follow/favorite/review yang gabisa saya sebutin satu persatu.

I'm Nothing without readers :*

Terakhir, reviewnya?


	5. Chapter 5

_Kita hidup di bumi yang sama._

_Kita menghirup udara yang sama._

_Kita memandang langit yang sama._

_Tapi, kita berasal dari dimensi waktu yang berbeda._

_Aku tidak yakin, aku dan kau..._

_Akankah kita bisa untuk terus bersama?_

.

.

.

.

**My King**

**Cast : Xi Luhan as Girl | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo as Girl | Byun Baekhyun as Girl | Suho | Etc.**

**Words : 4.610**

**Pair : HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiHan and other pair.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Genderswitch, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for late update~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Langit yang berwarna cerah hari itu membuat burung-burung mengeluarkan nyanyian indah mereka, dibantu dengan angin yang menghantarkan kemerduan itu ke indera pendengaran setiap makhluk hidup yang ada di tempat itu. Bahkan beberapa pohon yang berada di padang rumput itu ikut melambai.

Dengan bersemangat, Luhan turun dari kuda berwarna cokelat gelap yang ia dan Sehun tunggangi untuk menuju ke tempat ini. Pergelangan kakinya langsung disapa oleh rumput berembun yang memiliki tinggi sepergelangan kaki orang dewasa. Ia menampilkan ekspresi bahagia dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh sambil merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar. Memejamkan mata berusaha untuk menghirup udara segar yang mampir ke hidungnya dalam-dalam, sementara Sehun menuntun kudanya menuju ke sebuah pohon rindang.

Setelah puas, kedua kelopak mata Luhan terbuka dan menjelajah ke segala penjuru arah. Sebuah perasaan aneh masuk ke hatinya, ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Apalagi dengan sebuah pohon yang terletak tidak jauh dengan dirinya berada saat ini. Pohon itu-ahh tidak! Tempat ini... ia seperti pernah ke tempat ini didalam mimpinya. Tapi, mungkinkah?

Apa ini suatu kebetulan?

Tidak. Mungkin ia salah mengira. Pasti tempat ini hanya mirip dengan tempat yang berada dimimpinya waktu itu. ya, mungkin.

Suara rumput yang terinjak membuat Luhan tersadar dari alam fikirannya. Sehun berjalan melewatinya dengan gaya angkuh khas sang raja. Luhan hanya memandangi punggung sang raja selatan itu denagn bingung. Untuk apa Sehun membawanya ke tempat ini? Apa Sehun mau membuangnya? Atau malah... memperkosanya?

Hell!

Gadis itu buru-buru mendekap dirinya sendiri. Astaga! Awas saja kalau Sehun berani menyentuh ujung rambutnya sekalipun, Luhan tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi lelaki berwajah datar tanpa senyum itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, membuatku ingin tertawa saja."

Tanpa Luhan ketahui lelaki itu membalikkan badan ke arahnya. Sehun memakai tujung yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya dengan tenang sambil menatap gadis yang ada didepannya dengan ekspresi tenang andalannya.

Luhan mendelik tajam masih dengan kedua tangannya yang mendekap dirinya sendiri lalu berkata dengan ketus, "Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Jauhkan semua fikiran kotormu tentang diriku. Asal tahu saja, aku tidak bernafsu sama sekali terhadap tubuh kurusmu." Sehun seperti sedang mengakali tali yang terikat dipinggangnya, tali yang mengikat sebuah pedang beserta sarungnya.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan merasa tersinggung. Kemudian melirik ke bawah atau lebih tepatnya ke tubuhnya sendiri. Luhan kurus? Tidak, Sehun salah besar! Luhan itu sexy. Yeah, Jongin yang mengakuinya.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun melemparkan sebuah pedang beserta sarungnya kearah Luhan. Luhan yang reflex langsung menangkap pedang itu lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada si penguasa kerajaan selatan.

"Kau bisa bela diri?"

Luhan mendengus mencemooh, "Kau meremehkanku? Aku bahkan menguasai matrial art, taekwondo dan hapkido. Walaupun aku perempuan tetapi aku berbeda dengan perempuan yang lain. Aku bahkan pernah memukul laki-laki berbadan kekar di bis karena dia mencolek daguku dengan sembarangan, dan juga-"

"Buktikan dan jangan banyak bicara." Setelah memotong ucapan Luhan, Sehun pergi kearah sebuah pohon rindang dan duduk dibawahnya dengan rilex.

Luhan mencibir dan merasa kesal setengah mati. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut lelaki itu dengan daun-daun kering sekarang juga.

Sehun mengendikkan dagunya kearah Luhan seakan memberi isyarat untuk Luhan segera memulai memainkan pedang itu.

Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya dan memberi tatapan menusuk kepada Sehun. ia mulai menarik pedang dari sarungnya secara perlahan. Matahari pun segera memantulkan sinarnya kearah pedang itu dan sukses membuat Luhan menyipitkan mata karena silau. Gadis itu memutar sedikit badannya untuk membelakangi matahari. Bayangan matanya terpantul jelas di pedang yang indah itu.

Gadis itu menarik perlahan benda tajam itu sehingga lepas dari sarungnya seutuhnya. Ia dapat melihat ukiran aksara kuno pada pedang, dan mencoba untuk membacanya. Namun sebuah batu kecil mengenai kepala indahnya, dan ia tahu siapa orang yang telah melempar batu kearahnya.

"YA!"

"Aku membawamu kesini tidak untuk melihatmu berdiri seperti pohon cemara."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia mengacungkan pedang itu dan memasang kuda-kuda juga tersenyum miring, seakan bersiap untuk memulai aksinya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak terkagum-kagum kepadaku."

.

.

.

"Palli ! Palli ! Pangeran akan segera sampai!"

Baekhyun kembali berlari sambil mengangkat sedikit hanboknya sementara para dayang yang lain juga ikut berlari menyusulnya. Ia bisa melihat para prajurit beserta Jongdae sudah berdiri didekat gerbang untuk menyambut sang pangeran dari kerajaan selatan yang selama ini tinggal di istana kedua. Ia mengutuk Jongdae dalam hati, seandainya lelaki itu memberitahu lebih awal bahwa pangeran akan segera datang maka ia tidak perlu repot-repot berlari dengan tergesa-gesa seperti ini.

Perempuan bermata sipit itu sampai dibarisan tepat saat tandu itu memasuki gerbang istana. Beberapa orang pembawa tandu menghentikan langkah mereka dengan jarak sekitar delapan langkah dari Jongdae yang saat itu berdiri paling depan keluar barisan.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi keluar dari dalam tandu dengan penuh karisma sambil sesekali merapihkan hanbok yang dikenakannya. Para prajurit dan para dayang memberikan penghormatan dengan cara membungkukan tubuh mereka dengan dalam, begitu juga Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah sejak aku berkunjung sekitar dua bulan yang lalu." Ucap sang pangeran setelah membungkukan sedikit badannya untuk membalas hormat.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ucap Jongdae dengan ramah.

Sang pangeran menghampiri Jongdae lalu meraangkul lelaki itu seakan mereka sudah akrab. Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam istana itu.

"kalau boleh saya tahu, ada perlu apa Yang mulia mengunjungi kami."

"Aku merindukan adikku." Pangeran melepaskan rangkulannya. "Dimana dia?"

"Jeonha sedang berada diluar istana, Yang mulia."

Sang pangeran mengerutkan keningnya. "Dengan siapa?"

Jongdae terdiam dan merasa bingung antara berkata jujur atau tidak. Namun tatapan mengintimidasi dari sang pangeran membuatnya terpaksa berkata jujur.

"Dengan siapa?" sang pangeran bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. Jongdae semakin merasa gugup namun ia bisa menutupinya dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Dengan seorang perempuan."

"Perempuan?" Sang pangeran mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung, namun ekspresi bingungnya langsung tergantikan dengan seringai yang dilukiskan di bibirnya.

"Perempuan... Apa yang sedang dilakukannya bersama seorang perempuan?"

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, namun ia terpaksa menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan. Ia menarik ujung tudung yang ia pakai agar sedikit ke bawah untuk sedikit menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke dalam indera penglihatannya. Ia sadar bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu ia tertidur di saat Luhan memainkan pedang miliknya. Ia akui, Luhan memang memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang bagus. Dengan lincah ia memainkan pedang itu seakan sudah menyatu. Namun bukan hal itu yang ada difikirannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilas balik muncul menghampiri fikirannya.

"_Pedang? Aku ingin sekali mahir bermain pedang!"_

Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun, suara gadis itu seakan masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Tempat ini selalu membawa kenangan yang seharusnya ia lupakan. Tidak seharusnya ia kembali ke tempat ini. Tidak seharusnya ia membawa Luhan ke tempat ini. Lalu ia sadar akan sesuatu, Luhan tidak tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Setelah melirik ke samping Sehun mendapati pedang yang dipakai Luhan sudah tergeletak di tanah.

Seketika ia panik. Kemana perempuan itu pergi? Tempat ini sangat sepi dan jarang sekali orang yang datang kesini. Bagaimana kalau orang jahat telah menculik perempuan bodoh itu?

Sehun mengambil pedang itu dan memasukannya ke sarungnya lalu bergegas dari tempatnya duduk, lalu matanya mengitari ke seluru penjuru mata angin. Berlari kecil kearah utara, disana ada sebuah danau. Mungkin saja gadis itu pergi ke sana. Namun setelah sampai di danau Sehun tidak mendapati siapapun disana, hanya ada kelinci-kelinci liar dan domba-domba yang berada di tempat itu. Sang penguasa selatan itu berbalik arah dan segera berlari kencang ke arah barat. Disana adalah sebuah hutan yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon besar. Mungkin saja Luhan berjalan-jalan kesana dan tersesat.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah dan bersyukur begitu mendapati seseorang yang tengah berjongkok membelakanginya. Sehun hanya berdiam sambil mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan perempuan itu.

Ketika Luhan berdiri dan berbalik ke arahnya saat itu Sehun bisa melihat seekor kelinci berwarna abu-abu dengan bulu-bulu yang lebat di gendongan Luhan. Gadis itu masih memfokuskan perhatiannya ke kelinci abu-abu itu sambil mengelus-elus bulunya yang lembut. Luhan tersentak saat mendongak dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas sedikit tersengal.

Sehun melemparkan tatapan menusuk sehingga membuat nyali Luhan sedikit menciut.

"A-aku... tadi aku mengejar kelinci. Maafkan bila mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kelinci?" Kilas balik itu melintas lagi difikiran Sehun.

"_Kau sedang apa?"_

"_Mencari kelinci..."_

Ia tercenung, mengapa kilas balik itu selalu melintasi fikiran Sehun dengan seenaknya. Sehun mengedipkan matanya berusaha untuk mengusir kenangan itu. "Sebaiknya kita pulang." Sang penguasa selatan itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Tidak bisakah kita tinggal lebih lama lagi? Aku masih ingin bermain bersama kelinci lucu ini."

"Kalau begitu aku anggap kau akan pulang sendirian."

"YA!" Luhan membelalak kaget. Ia tidak tahu jalan pulang, bagaimana bisa ia pulang sendirian. "Aiisshh... Baiklah."

Luhan berlari-lari kecil hingga melewati Sehun lalu berhenti di depan sebuah semak-semak. Ia melepas kelinci itu dari gendongannya membuat hewan manis itu berlkari masuk ke dalam semak-semak.

"Kau tidak membawanya pulang?" Sehun berdiri tenang dibelakang Luhan, gadis itu pun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku yakin bahwa hewan manis itu lebih suka hidup liar di alam bebas. Kajja!" Perempuan itu berjalan mendahului Sehun untuk menuju kuda yang sebelumnya mereka tunggangi.

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit sakit hati saat kau tertidur di tengah aksiku. Untung saja aku melihat kelinci manis itu berlari dan melewatiku sehingga sakit hatiku terhadapmu bisa sedikit menghilang."

Sehun diam tidak menjawab, fikirannya terus saja memutar kenangan yang ia dapatkan dari tempat ini. Sejenak ia ragu, haruskah ia menanyakan sesuatu yang berada dibenaknya saat ini.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang tempat ini?" pada akhirnya Sehun tetap menanyakan hal ini kepada Luhan dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Huh?" Luhan menoleh dan memasang wajah bodohnya lagi.

"Lupakan." Sehun mendengus. Yah, mustahil jika apa yang difikirkannya terwujud. Luhan adalah Luhan, dia bukan gadis itu, walaupun wajah mereka yang mirip tapi tetap saja mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Yeah, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Kemudian lelaki itu melepaskan tali pengikat yang membuat kudanya tidak kabur lalu memegang pinggang ramping Luhan dengan kedua tangan untuk membantu perempuan itu naik ke atas kuda. Setelahnya ia juga naik ke kuda itu dan melajukannya dengan kencang. Melewati persawahan beserta hutan.

Kudanya berhenti tepat di dekat pintu masuk pasar. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat lelaki berwajah datar itu turun dari kuda dan menuntunnya kearah penitipan kuda. Lalu Sehun menghadap ke arah Luhan yang masih duduk di atas kuda. Lelaki itu memegang pinggang Luhan lagi dengan kedua tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu turun, sementara Luhan memegang kedua bahu lelaki itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aku ada urusan. Sambil menunggu urusanku selesai kau bisa berdiri disini atau mungkin berjalan-jalan, tapi tidak boleh terlalu jauh. Mengerti?"

Setelah Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, Sehun berlalu dari sana sambil memegang ujung tudung yang dipakainya agar identitasnya tidak diketahui. Setelah punggung Sehun sudah tak terlihat, Luhan berjalan ke arah dalam pasar yang ramai itu. Dia tidak mau jika harus berdiri di dekat kuda untuk menunggu Sehun tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Perempuan itu masuk ke kerumunan orang-orang. Walaupun sedikit sesak ia bisa melihat pedagang-pedagang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Luhan tertarik pada satu stand yang menjual makanan yang mirip dengan bakso tusuk. Ia mendekat dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang yang diselipkan Baekhyun di sakunya beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun terasa sangat berjasa baginya.

"Aku mau satu." Ucapnya kepada sang penjual yang langsung menyodorkan pesanan Luhan.

Sambil memakan bakso tusuk Luhan melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai beberapa saat ia dapat melihat lelaki tua yang memakai tudung duduk di pinggiran pasar. Tongkat kayu yang Luhan yakini milik lelaki itu tergeletak begitu saja.

Luhan berfikir mungkin lelaki tua itu adalah pengemis, ia mendekati lelaki itu dan berjongkok dihadapannya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang dari sakunya dan menaruhnya didepan lelaki tua itu.

"Aku bukan pengemis."

"E-eh?... maafkan aku." Saat Luhan hendak mengambil uang miliknya yang berada di depan lelaki tua itu, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Aku bisa meramal, maka biarkan aku meramalmu sebagai bayarannya." Lelaki tua itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya sambil sedikit mengangkat tudungnya sehingga Luhan bisa dengan jelas melihat kedua bola mata berwarna biru milik lelaki tua itu.

Sejenak Luhan ragu. Sejujurnya ia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan atau hal-hal gaib lainnya. Namun gadis itu malah menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu untuk menghormatinya. Jari-jari yang sudah mulai keriput itu meraba telapak tangan Luhan hingga menimbulkan sensasi geli untuk sang gadis. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan selama hampir satu menit hanyalah mengamati jari-jari tua yang bergerak di atas telapak tanganya, mencoba untuk membaca takdir. Lalu sang lelaki tua melepaskan tangan Luhan dan menatap gadis itu.

"Seekor rusa betina yang manis terjebak ditempat yang tidak seharusnya ia berada, namun inilah yang ditakdirkan Tuhan. Walaupun ia telah menemukan rumput-rumput yang indah beserta rusa jantan yang melindunginya, tapi kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan. Ia pun harus menghadapi kebenaran yang pahit, rela ataupun tidak rela sesuatu yang sangat berarti baginya akan pergi. Ia harus berkorban sampai semuanya berakhir."

Menatap lama lelaki tua itu, namun Luhan tetap tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh orang yang berada dihadapannya. Mungkin orang tua ini sebenarnya tidak bisa meramal, ia hanya bergurau tentang apa yang telah dikatakannya. Namun Luhan penasaran, mengapa lelaki tua itu mengatakan hal aneh tentang rusa betina kepadanya?

"eumm, Ahjussi... bolehkah aku tau arti dari perkataanmu?"

Orang tua itu tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya perkataanku terlalu rumit bagimu. Kau hanya perlu mengingatnya, maka suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu arti dari apa yang kukatakan tadi."

Luhan menggaruk tengkukknya dengan canggung sambil mengangguk pelan. Yeah, mungkin ia hanya harus mengingat kata-kata itu... atau mungkin tidak? Jujur saja, ingatan Luhan tidak begitu bagus. Merasa sudah selesai, ia hendak berdiri namun lagi-lagi suara kakek tua itu menginterupsinya.

"Luhan... apa kau percaya tentang reinkarnasi?"

.

.

Salah satu kegiatan Sehun sebagai seorang pempin adalah memantau apa yang dilakukan rakyatnya. Beberapa waktu ia akan memantau rakyatnya dengan pergi ke tempat ramai seperti pasar dengan menutupi identitasnya sehingga ia tahu apa saja berita dan perkembangan dari wilayah yang dipimpinnya.

Ia menarik dirinya mundur dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di tempat lotre, yaitu semacam tempat perjudian. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sehun pernah memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menutup tempat perjudian itu tetapi entah mengapa tempat itu masih saja berdiri sampai sekarang.

Orang-orang yang berada dipasar masih saja membicarakan tentang Chanyeol, pangeran sekaligus Hyungnya. Mereka bergosip dengan heboh tentang Chanyeol yang tertangkap mata berada di penginapan seribu malam –salah satu rumah bordil- bersama para gisaeng. Bukan sebuah keheranan lagi bagi Sehun, karena Chanyeol memang dikenal sebagai pemuja wanita. Ia berharap hyungnya itu akan segera berubah.

"Bunganya tuan?"

Sehun mengalihkan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sehingga mendapati seorang gadis kecil manis yang memegang keranjang berisi berbagai macam bunga. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun dengan ramah.

"Park Sooyoung. Maukah tuan membeli bungaku?" Gadis kecil itu terlalu polos sehingga mau tidak mau membuat Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya melukis sebuah senyuman.

"Beri aku bunga yang paling bagus."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan tangannya berusaha mencari sesuatu yang berada dikeranjang bunganya. Setelah itu ia menyodorka lima tangkai berwarna putih kepada Sehun. "Mereka bilang nama bunga ini adalah bunga edelweis. Orang menyebutnya bunga keabadian."

"Edelweis?" sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia merasa pernah mendengar nama bunga ini sebelumnya. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Dari ayahnya temanku. Ini bunga langka, hanya ada di lereng gunung." Gadis itu memasang wajah serius namun malah terlihat menggemaskan dimata Sehun, "Berikanlah bunga ini kepada seseorang yang tuan cintai, maka cinta tuan akan abadi."

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, anak ini mungkin saja sedang berimajinasi. Ia mengeluarkan kantung berisi uang dan memberikannya kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Ini terlalu banyak untuk bungaku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menabung uang itu nantinya." Ia berdiri lalu mengambil bunga putih yang dijulurkan kepadanya dan berlalu dari sana.

Sehun menatap bunga putih itu dengan bingung, harus ia apakan bunga putih ini? entahlah, mungkin ia akan membuangnya nanti. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berjalan tidak jauh didepannya. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya hiingga sejajar dengan langkah orang itu.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab, matanya seperti tidak fokus. Sehun menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu sehingga membuat sang empunya terkesiap.

"Aigoo! Mengapa kau muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatku kaget, huh?"

"kau saja yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku."

Luhan tidak membalas, ia kembali tenggelam kedalam fikirannya. "Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?" Gumamnya entah kepada siapa, namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya."

"Siapa?"

"Apanya yang siapa?"

"Lupakan." Sehun menghela nafas, gadis ini benar-benar bodoh.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh, namun ia mendapati Sehun yang membawa beberapa tangkai bunga di tangannya. "Bunga untuk siapa?"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan lalu menyodorkan bunga itu kepada sang gadis, "Untukmu saja. Aku tidak tahu ingin memberikannya kepada siapa."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bunga-"

"Baiklah akan kubuang saja."

"YA! jangan! Aku kan belum selesai bicara." Luhan mengambil atau merampas bunga itu dari tangan Sehun dan menghirup aroma bunga berwarna putih itu.

Namun tanpa aba-aba Sehun melempar pedang yang tadi digunakan Luhan ke arah si gadis. Luhan menangkap pedang itu dengan kereflekannya lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Keduanya jadi milikmu sekarang."

"Pedang ini juga? Woahh... kau baik-"

"Mulai sekarang kau jadi pengawalku." Ucap Sehun dengan tenang, namun itu membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Ap-apa? Kau gila? Aku perempuan!"

"Kau lupa tentang ucapanmu yang mengatakan bahwa kau berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya?" Wajah Sehun masih terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa aku?" Luhan masih memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mau tinggal tanpa membayar di istanaku?" Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya yang entah kapan akan berubah ekspresi.

Dan Luhan sungguh ingin menendang si penguasa selatan berwajah datar itu hingga tersungkur.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeser pintu ruangan itu sehingga matanya mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk tenang sambil meminum secangkir teh yang telah disuguhkan oleh para dayang. Ia melangkah masuk dan duduk dengan tenang dihadapan lelaki berbadan tinggi itu.

"Jongdae memberitahuku bahwa kau telah menunggu di dalam."

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja, "Kau tidak mau menyapaku terlebih dahulu, saudaraku?"

"Aku tidak buta. Kau terlihat sehat dimataku."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau memang tidak berubah." ia memainkan cangkir miliknya yang berada diatas meja, "Siapa perempuan yang pergi bersamamu?"

"Kau masih pergi ke penginapan seribu malam?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Setahuku perempuan yang dekat denganmu hanya Baekhyun."

"Kau melanggar janjimu untuk tidak bermain wanita lagi."

Chanyeol menatapnya lama dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, lalu mulai bersuara, "Kau tidak mengenalku lebih dalam, Yang mulia. Aku tidak bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan jalang itu lagi. Aku hanya sedang mengejar seseorang yang akan jadi milikku."

"Luhan..." perkataan Sehun membuat Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "Namanya Luhan. Ia hanya perempuan tersesat yang aku tampung di istana ini."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai pertanda bahwa ia puas akan jawaban Sehun.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku." Ucap Sehun langsung pada intinya.

"Ini tentang kerajaan utara. Aku yakin bahwa mereka telah menggeser patok di perbatasan. Dan soal penyerangan di Hanseong..."

"Aku sedang menyelidikinya."

"Apa kau tidak curiga kepada kerajaan utara?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin melanggar perjanjian itu."

"Siapa yang tahu?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Di dalam dunia politik, yang liciklah yang akan menang."

Sehun mempertimbangkan kata-kata yang saudaranya ucapkan, "Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis penuh arti, "Aku berencana untuk menyiapkan delapan ribu pasukan yang siap dilatih. Kita bisa melatih lima ribunya di luar wilayah sementara sisanya akan dilatih tidak jauh dari istana untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada penyerangan mendadak."

"Sebanyak itu? Kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan."

Sehun tidak menaruh curiga kepada kakaknya sendiri. Memang disetiap kesempatan, menakhlukan wilayah misalnya, Chanyeol yang lebih berjasa. Semua strategi yang diberikannya hampir tidak pernah gagal. Bisa dikatakan ia memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Sehun yakin seandainya Chanyeol dan Sehun satu ibu, yang merupakan ratu di kerajaan selatan sebelumnya, maka Chanyeol lah yang akan dipilih menjadi raja, bukan dirinya. Namun sayang, Chanyeol hanyalah seorang anak yang lahir dari salah satu selir dari Raja sebelumnya, ayah Sehun.

"Apapun tidak ada yang berlebihan untuk melindungi rakyat, Jeonha." Air muka Chanyeol selalu tenang, namun siapa yang tahu bahwa ia mempunyai ambisi yang sangat besar.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita tidak bisa menggunakan semua prajurit yang ada di istana."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan kepada sekutu dan mengadakan perekrutan." Chanyeol menaikan sedikit bibirnya dan Sehun tahu itu. Sesungguhnya telah muncul ke waspadaan dihati terdalam Sehun.

"Hyung..." Sehun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan dalam seakan mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu yang ada di fikiran lelaki itu lewat matanya, "Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

Lelaki dihadapannya itu terdiam tanpa ekspresi untuk sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Tidak perlu khawatir, Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati saudaraku sendiri."

Ada sebuah istilah yang mengatakan _'Jangan percayai siapapun yang ada didunia ini. Karena kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan menyerangmu atau mengkhianatimu dengan kebenarannya. itu bisa saja musuhmu, bisa juga temanmu, dan yang lebih parah... bisa saja itu saudaramu sendiri.'_

.

.

.

Malam ini rumah bordil yang dinamakan 'Penginapan seribu malam' itu sangat ramai, lebih ramai dari malam saat Jongin pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini. dua lelaki berbeda warna kulit itu masuk lewat pintu depan dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang menyegarkan bagi kaum lelaki. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Jongin saat ini.

Seperti kemarin, Suho beranjak pergi ke salah satu ruangan untuk menemui temannya sementara Jongin mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sudut dekat jendela, tempat yang sama seperti malam itu. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang berubah pada tempat itu, selalu ada para lelaki dengan para gisaeng-gisaeng yang sedang bercumbu ria. Ini bukan suatu hal yang aneh mengingat bahwa tempat ini adalah sebuah rumah bordil, atau tempat penyedia pemuas hasrat para lelaki lebih tepatnya. Ditengah keramaian itu mata Jongin berkelana ke seluruh penjuru arah untuk mencari si gadis mangga. Lalu beberapa saat matanya dapat menangkap seseorang yang sedang dicarinya sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah lorong yang tadi Suho lewati.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Kyungsoo."

Jongin sedikit tersentak saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menyapa indera pendengarannya. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, Jongin mendapati wajah Taemin yang sedang tersenyum genit dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Taemin memundurkan wajah sambil tertawa genit khas dirinya, lalu mulai mengipasi dirinya dengan anggun menggunakan kipas yang selalu dibawanya.

Jongin melihat kesekeliling lalu menatap Taemin setelahnya, "Kau mengobrol kepadaku dengan santai sementara teman-temanmu terlihat sangat sibuk."

"Malam ini aku sedang tidak ingin 'menemani' siapapun," Si cantik memasang wajah yang dibuat menggoda, "Kecuali jika kau yang memintaku untuk 'menemanimu'."

Lelaki itu tertawa, "Kau cantik dan aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonamu, tapi sayang aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewamu. Lagipula tujuanku datang kesini bukan untuk itu-"

"Lalu untuk apa?" Terdengar tawa merdu dari mulut Taemin, "Untuk menemani Suho atau melihat Kyungsoo."

Mereka berdua tertawa sampai Taemin mulai membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bersuara, "Sejujurnya aku merasa kasihan terhadap dirinya. Didalam dirinya yang lembut itu tersimpan kisah yang menyedihkan-"

Jongin hanya memasang tampang bertanya, tanpa dipungkiri telah muncul rasa penasaran terhadap kisah Kyungsoo di dalam dirinya.

"-Ketahuilah bahwa dahulu ia adalah perempuan terhormat, anak dari seorang hakim agung dan adik dari seorang menteri perdagangan termahsyur di negeri ini."

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa menit Kyungsoo berdiri di dekat pintu dari ruangan kepala gisaeng yang sedang tertutup itu. Sebelah tangannya meremas hanbok yang dipakainya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menguatkan hatinya untuk suatu hal.

Suara pintu yang digeser membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia mendapati seorang lelaki yang dikenalinya baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyungsoo meremas hanboknya semakin kencang, sejujurnya ia takut untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Saat lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya, terjadilah kontak mata diantara mereka. Awalnya lelaki itu terlihat sedikit terkejut namun ia segera mengontrol ekspresinya. Tak ada yang terjadi selama beberapa detik membuat suasana terasa menegang.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dan mengulas senyum walau terlihat kaku, "O-Oppa..."

Lelaki itu tidak merespon selama beberapa detik sebelum membuang mukanya ke arah berlainan dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

Ribuan pisau berkarat seakan menusuk hati perempuan itu saat ini. Tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan lelehan air mata yang berebut untuk keluar. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, selama bertahun-tahun ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk berani bertatap muka dengan orang itu. Tetapi seperti ini hasilnya.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan sedikit berteriak dengan suara yang bergetar, "Junmyeon oppa!"

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, namun ia sama sekali tidak berbalik bahkan menoleh sekalipun.

"Aku... apa aku terlihat menjijikan dimatamu?"

Tapi lelaki itu tidak menghiraukan, ia malah berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan menghilang dibalik tikungan.

Kyungsoo hancur.

.

.

.

Setelah bercerita, Taemin meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Ditengah hiruk pikuk ruangan itu Jongin termenung sendirian. Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa kisah hidup si gadis mangga bisa seperti itu. Jongin dapat menebak bahwa sampai sekarangpun luka yang ada di hati Kyungsoo masih belum hilang dan menyakiti dirinya.

Suho yang menghampiri membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Jongin berdiri dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sampai ia melihat Kyungsoo yang keluar dari lorong tadi dengan menundukkan wajahnya menuju kesebuah pintu. Dalam hati Jongin bertanya, apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyungsoo?

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Suho berekspresi tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya akan selalu ada keramahan diwajah Suho, namun kali ini agak sedikit berbeda.

"Hyung... Aku akan tinggal disini lebih lama, kau bisa pulang duluan."

"Terserah." Suho menoleh dan menjawab dengan ketus sebelum meninggalkan Jongin.

Lelaki itu tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap yang diberikan Suho kepadanya, ia mengerti mungkin saja Suho sedang ada masalah.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri pintu yang tadi Kyungsoo lewati dan membukanya setelahnya. Ternyata dibalik pintu itu adalah sebuah taman belakang. Ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada dinding. Perempuan itu menangis.

"_Semua orang di negeri ini pasti tidak asing dengan nama Do Joon won dan Do Junmyeon. Walaupun tidak semua orang tahu rupa mereka tapi nama mereka terkenal sampai ke seluruh penjuru negeri... Aku tidak tahu jelas dengan apa yang terjadi, Mereka bilang ayah Kyungsoo menerima suap, ada yang bilang kakak laki-lakinya yang korupsi tapi intinya seluruh keluarga Do selain Kyungsoo di hukum mati. Bahkan kakak iparnya juga."_

Cerita Taemin tadi terngiang di kepala Jongin.

"_Setelah mengeksekusi ayah, kakak beserta kakak ipar Kyungsoo, perempuan itu dibawa ketempat ini. Kyungsoo seakan dijual untuk membayar denda atas perbuatan keluarganya."_

Jongin menatap sendu Kyungsoo yang belum menyadari kehadirannya, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo dan membuat perempuan itu menoleh. Kyungsoo segera menghapus air matanya.

"Malam ini dingin, tetapi kau malah berada diluar ruangan."

"Kukira kau datang kesini untuk menyewa pendamping."

Jongin tertawa sambil menatap Kyungsoo, "Tidak, aku bukan lelaki seperti itu. aku hanya mengantar temanku."

"Apa kau tidak bertanya tentang pekerjaanku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak jijik padaku?"

"Untuk apa? Semua orang mempunyai alasan masing-masih dibalik semua hal yang mereka lakukan. Dan juga pasti ada alasan mengapa kau bisa bekerja disini."

Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menunduk dalam dan tangisannya mulai kembali deras, namun ia tidak mengeluarkan isakannya.

Jongin merasa tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Ia menggerakkan tangannya berniat untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukkannya, namun ia sadar bahwa mereka belum terlalu dekat. Ia takut Kyungsoo akan berfikri yang tidak-tidak. Akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo, berharap hal kecil itu akan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tenang.

"Dari pada memendam semuanya, kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Kau hanya orang asing." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan suara serak tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya untuk tidak menjadi orang asing bagimu?" Jongin menatap perempuan itu lama sambil berharap bahwa Kyungsoo mengizinkan Jongin untuk dekat dengannya. Ia sendiri bingung, entah mengapa di dalam hatinya muncul perasaan aneh. Ia ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah beberapa lama Kyungsoo menoleh dan membuat Jongin dapat melihat lelehan air mata yang belum kering dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Apa... kau mau menjadi temanku?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

**Author's note**

* * *

Parah! Udah tiga bulan saya ga update ff ini. Sebagai mahasiswa yang mempunyai banyak tugas, waktu luang saya semakin sedikit. Tapi karena UTS udah lewat maka saya usahin supaya update minimal satu ff setiap minggunya. Tapi ga janji sih... /ditabok/

Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk. Jangan jadi silent reader yaa, review dari kalian itu satu-satunya semangat buat saya.


	6. Chapter 6

Abu dari kayu yang dibakar itu terbang dibawa oleh angin seakan ingin memberitahu kepada si kecil Oh Sehun bahwa inilah kenyataannya. Api yang berkobar didepannya seolah tertawa, merasa menang dari dirinya yang sedang kalut. Oh sehun tak mengerti, mengapa api itu terlalu bernafsu untuk menghabisi tubuh ibunya, setahunya ibunya adalah orang yang baik. Para rakyat berbaris seakan ikut mengahntarkan ibunya pergi ke atas langit. Oh Sehun terdiam disana disamping sang ayah, memerhatikan api yang ingin sekali dipadamkannya. Ia menoleh seakan dipanggil, Chanyeol... berada disana bersama ibunya, memberikan Sehun tatapan paling menyedihkan sedunia. Namun perlahan tatapan itu berubah, Chanyeol menggantinya dengan tatapan mengerikan... bocah itu tersenyum miring dengan sebilah pisau penuh darah ditangannya.

Mata putra mahkota itu melebar, terkejut. Tangannya menggapai baju yang sedang dikenakan ayahnya yang berdiri diam disampingnya. Anak lelaki itu menoleh lalu mendongak dan yang ditemukan bukanlah ayahnya. Bukan ayahnya yang berdiri disampingnya.

Dia wanita dewasa... ia mengenalnya.

Wanita itu beralih menggenggam tangan kecil Sehun dan tersenyum lembut,

"Jangan takut, Yang Mulia. Aku ada bersamamu."

"...Luhan?"

Semuanya memburam.

Dan Oh sehun bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

"**My King"**

**Cast : Xi Luhan as Girl | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo as Girl | Byun Baekhyun as Girl | Suho | Etc.**

**Pair : HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiHan and other pair.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Genderswitch, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for late update~**

**.**

.

* * *

Suhu malam hari yang dingin tak membuat langkahnya mundur. Tanpa merapihkan dirinya yang baru terbangun dari tidur, Oh Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya tidur dengan penuh kebingungan. Kakinya melangkah mengitari istana yang sepi. Kemudian kakinya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu, ia terdiam. Sunyinya malam seakan bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini.

Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu.

Namun tangannya dengan ragu membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan kamar yang gelap itu terpampang dihadapannya. Ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Dalam suasana remang itu ia masih bisa melihat seseorang yang terbaring nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Akal sehatnya berkata untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar itu namun tak sejalan dengan hatinya.

Ia tetap saja mendekat, lalu terduduk.

Pencahayaan yang minim membuat penglihatan Sehun tidak terlalu jelas. Bagai besi yang tertarik magnet... wajahnya mendekat kearah wajah itu, ia sendiri tidak mengerti... sungguh apa yang dilakukannya?

Namun nafas hangat yang menerpa permukaan bibirnya, seakan mengelus dan menggoda.

Sehun menutup mata dan membukanya lagi untuk menjernihkan fikirannya tanpa mengubah jarak.

"Siapa... kau sebenarnya?" Sang raja berbisik pelan, menatap wajah yang berada dibawah kungkungannya. "Luhan... siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Ia terdiam, kemudian tersadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Lalu badannya berdiri seakan berhasil karena telah diambil alih oleh akal sehatnya. Ia pun beranjak pergi dengan perlahan keluar ruangan seakan takut untuk membuat Luhan terbangun kemudian menutup pintunya rapat-rapat

Namun sayangnya... Luhan telah terbangun sejak awal.

Kelopak mata itu membuka dan menoleh kearah pintu yang tertutup.

Suara si peramal tua entah mengapa kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

"_Kau tahu, Luhan... terkadang orang-orang tidak bisa membedakan yang mana itu kebetulan, yang mana itu takdir, dan yang mana itu nasib. Mereka juga tidak tahu bahwa kebetulan, takdir dan nasib itu mempunyai keterkaitan satu sama lain."_

"_A-aku... tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, kek."_

"_Kau telah membuat suatu kebetulan... saat ini. Dan kebetulan itu kini telah menjadi takdir. Dan.. mungkin saja suatu saat nanti ia akan berubah menjadi nasib."_

Kemudian ia teringat akan apa yang membawanya ke tempat ini.

Kim Jongin, lelaki itu memakaikannya sebuah kalung yang membawanya ke tempat ini, apa itu suatu kebetulan?

Tersesat di hutan dan ditemukan oleh sang Raja yang pernah ia lihat wajahnya di lukisan...

... apa itu, takdir?

.

.

.

Udara pagi yang menyegarkan masuk ke saluran pernafasan seorang Kim Jongin, walaupun tubuhnya sedikit berdesakan dengan orang lain itu tidak masalah baginya.

Ia sedang menemani Kyungsoo belanja, sekaligus membeli bahan makanan untuk dirinya dan Suho.

Saat ini pasar lumayan ramai karena nanti malam akan ada pesta rakyat, begitulah yang Kyungsoo katakan sebelumnya.

"Sawinya bagus. Bisakah kau negosiasikan dengan penjualnya?" Jongin tersenyum jenaka kepada Kyungsoo. bukan tanpa alasan ia meminta tolong seperti itu kepada si perempuan. Kyungsoo jago sekali dalam bernegosiasi. Ia bisa menurunkan harga suatu barang yang semulanya tinggi menjadi sangat rendah, dan ia selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya itu.

Mengangumi keahlian Kyungsoo atau malah merasa kasihan kepada si penjual, entahlah Jongin tak tahu.

"Tawar saja sendiri. Kau tidak punya mulut, ya?"

"Bukannya seperti itu... aku ini laki-laki dan kau perempuan-"

"Apa hubungannya?!"

"Hubungannya... ah! Perempuankan selalu jago dalam bernegosiasi di pasar seperti ini." Jongin nyengir tanpa dosa dengan menampilkan V-sign.

Kyungsoo mendengus konyol dan pada akhirnya tetap melakukan yang Jongin minta. Setelah selesai ia memberikan sawi itu kepada lelaki hitam manis yang menatapnya senang.

"Aku tahu kalau aku mengagumkan." Kyungsoo tersenyum seakan menyombongkan diri lalu beranjak dari sana menuju ke penjual lain dan Jongin mengikutinya.

"Woah... kau memang ahlinya! Dari mana kau mempelajari kemampuan bernegosiasi? Apa dari para pria yang menjadi 'pelangganmu'?"

Kyungsoo terhenti dan Jongin menyadari kesalahannya. Ia berbicara cepat tanpa berfikir.

"Kyungsoo... maaf, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa-" Kyungsoo tersenyum menampilkan ekspresi yang biasa saja, "-Aku sudah terbiasa."

Namun Jongin tahu ekspresi yang telah ditutupi perempuan itu.

.

.

.

Suara pijakan kaki terdengar kentara di tanah kosong yang letaknya di belakang istana itu,

Luhan bergerak kesana-kemari dengan lincah sambil memainkan pedang yang telah diberikan Sehun untuknya. Suara angin yang dibelah seirama dengan gerak kaki Luhan. Mereka bilang Luhan adalah perempuan yang kekanakan dan susah untuk diajak bicara serius namun mereka tidak melihat sisi lainnya, ia akan fokus ke satu tujuan bila ada sesuatu yang ingin di capainya.

Dizamannya ia hidup layaknya puteri, orang tuanya sangat memanjakannya. Namun tak selamanya hal itu membuat hidupnya merasa indah.

Karena... terbuat dari emas sekalipun, sangkar tetaplah sangkar.

Ia tertekan karena harus menjaga sikap, menjaga nama baik keluarganya yang gila akan kehormatan.

Dan ia benci dijadikan boneka oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Ia hanya ingin bebas, maka dari itu Luhan pergi mencari jati diri dan meninggalkan marganya.

Sampai ia bertemu Jongin dan yang lainnya, dan Luhan merasa disitu lah hidupnya, bersama mereka. Walau pada akhirnya ia juga akan rindu dengan keluarganya.

Luhan terlalu fokus sehingga tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dan-

'_TRANGG'_

Ayunan pedangnya tertahan oleh pedang dari tangan yang berbeda.

"Sehun? Apa yang-"

Pertanyaan Luhan terhenti saat Sehun menggerakkan tangan dan menyerangnya. Awalnya Luhan sedikit kewalahan karena ia belum siap, namun pada akhirnya ia bisa menangani serangan Sehun.

Suara pedang yang beradu terdengar nyaring di tanah kosong itu sampai beberapa menit mereka terbawa suasana.

Sampai Luhan yang terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri barulah mereka berhenti.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri. Namun Luhan tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Apa kau mau aku menggendongmu?"

Luhan mendengus dengan nafas yang terengah akibat kelelahan, "Aku bisa bangun sendiri!"

"terserahlah."

Mereka memutuskann untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon untuk beristirahat, dan terdiam untuk menikmati angin dengan cukup lama.

Sampai kemudian Sehun memecah suasana.

"Sampai kapan kau berada disini?"

"mungkin sampai lelahku hilang."

"Bodoh!" Sehun menatap meremehkan, "Maksudku di istana ini."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tak suka, "Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu hanya saja tidak mungkin kalau kau selamanya berada di istana ini."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Istanaku bukan tempat penampungan untuk orang asing."

Luhan terdiam, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk direndahkan seperti ini. ia bisa saja pergi dan hidup sendirian diluar sana seperti saat ia meninggalkan keluarganya. Tapi entahlah, entah mengapa ia masih ragu untuk menginjakan kakinya diluar sana sendirian.

"Sampai... sampai aku menemukan kekasihku."

"Kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

Sehun menatapnya cukup lama, Luhan sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. "Lalu apa keuntungan yang kudapatkan selama menampungmu di sini?"

"Mengapa kau masih bertanya?! Aku kan sudah bersedia menjadi pengawalmu!" Wajah si perempuan memerah lucu karenamenahan amarah.

"Kau fikir itu cukup?!" dibalik ekspresi datarnya sang Raja berusaha menahan tawa karena melihat wajah Luhan yang mirip kepiting rebus untuk saat ini.

"Jadi kau mau aku membayar sewa?"

"Apa kau fikir aku raja yang kekurangan uang?!"

Luhan menggertakan giginya dengan gemas, "Baiklah... baiklah. Apa yang kau mau?!"

"Sepuluh permintaan."

"MWO?! Aishhh.. KAU FIKIR AKU-" Sehun yang mendeath glare dirinya membuat Luhan ciut, " –kau fikir aku jin? Bagaimana kalau lima?" Luhan mengangkat lima jarinya.

"Sepuluh!"

"Enam!"

"sepuluh!"

"Delapan."

"Sepuluh!"

"Aishhhh... baiklah sepuluh! Aepuluh!. Kau puas?!"

Sehun hanya terdiam lalu meledakkan tawanya sementara Luhan merasa tersinggung, ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya sedang melucu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Luhan dengan marah.

"ppfftttt... wajahmu... "

"Sialan kau!" sebuah jitakan mampir di belakang kepala Sehun.

Sang raja melotot tak suka, "Kau memukul raja?!"

"Iya ! lalu apa? Kau mau membalasku?! Kau mau memukul wanita?!"

"YA!"

Kini giliran Luhan yang tertawa. "tapi rasanya tidak adil kalau hanya kau yang mendapat keuntungan."

"hanya aku yang mendapat keuntungan?!"

"Hey maksudku, kau mendapat dua keuntungan karena aku mau menjadi pengawalmu dan mau untuk mengabulkan sepuluh permintaanmu sementara sebagai gantinya aku hanya boleh tinggal disini."

Sehun tidak berkata apapun karena ia tahu bahwa wanita cerewet ini belum selesai berbicara.

Luhan mengangkat kelima jarinya, "Aku juga minta lima permintaan."

"dua!"

"Apa?! Kau sepuluh sementara aku-"

"Dua atau tidak sama sekali."

Luhan mengehmbuskan nafas kesal, "baiklah dua!"

Sehun tersenyum menang, ia melemparkan sebuah buntalan yang mungkin tadi dibawanya.

Luhan dengan sigap menangkap buntalan itu dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

Sehun mulai beranjak, "Pakai itu untuk nanti malam. Itu permintaan pertamaku."

"nanti... malam?"

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu Jongin merasa dirinya semakin dekat dengan si gadis mangga, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya terbuka kepada Jongin, begitu pun sebaliknya. Entahlah, mungkin karena nasib mereka hampir sama.

Ibu Jongin meninggal saat ia berumur enam tahun, dan setahun kemudian ayahnya menikah lagi dan menitipkannya di sebuah panti asuhan. Jongin selalu tertawa kala mengingatnya, ayahnya bilang tempat itu adalah rumah temannya, ia dititipkan disana sementara ayahnya ada urusan, Jongin percaya itu. Saat ayahnya bilang bahwa ia akan menjemput Jongin nanti, Jongin percaya itu. Dan saat ayahnya tak kunjung kembali setelah tiga tahun, kepercayaan Jongin memudar.

Persetan!

Jongin tidak pernah suka bergantung dengan orang lain. Maka dari itu setelah lulus Sekolah menengah pertama ia memutuskan untuk berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri, tanpa bantuan pemilik panti, tanpa bantuan ayahnya yang mungkin saja hilang di telan bumi, tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Ia tidak terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa hidup itu kejam, karena ia bisa lebih kejam dari kehidupan. Ia berhasil melanjutkan sekolahnya sambil bekerja, itu tidak mudah. Semua pekerjaan di lakoninya, bahkan untuk menjadi pencopet dijalan pun ia bisa. Setidaknya profesi itu membawanya kepada nasib baik. Yeah...

Waktu itu ia mengambil sebuah dompet milik kakek tua dan ketahuan. Ia dibawa ke pihak berwajib, ia berfikir hidupnya akan berakhir dibalik jeruji besi. Tapi ia salah, kakek itu mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Jongin hanya bisa mengiyakan, ia takut jika menolak ia akan dijebloskan ke penjara itu.

Ternyata kakek itu sebatang kara... dan sangat kaya. Ia juga sangat baik kepada Jongin, namun sayang... setelah lima tahun kakek itu pergi dari dunia. Ia menyerahkan segala yang dimilikinya kepda Jongin. Rumah, saham, perusahaan... semuanya. Tapi untuk sekali lagi, Jongin lebih suka berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Ia tidak menikmati harta itu, Jongin hanya menjaganya. Untuk perusahaan, Jongin memberikan hak untuk mengatur perusahaan kepada orang yang dipercayanya. Ia hanya menggunakan hasil dari 'mencuri artefak' untuk kebutuhan hidupnya.

Teman-temannya tidak tahu tentang ini, bahkan Luhan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu tentang kisah hidupnya.

Satu lagi...

Jongin tidak suka angin malam. Angin malam terkadang berhasil membawanya ke memori hidupnya yang keras... dan membuatnya merasa dingin tentu saja, seperti saat ini. Ketika angin agak lebih kencang menerpa kulitnya Jongin akan mengusap lengannya sendiri sambil menuntun Kuda yang dipinjamnya dari Suho menuju ke sebuah pohon dan membuat simpul disana. Setelahnya ia mengambil kerikil kecil untuk di lempar melewati sebuah tembok permbatas yang tingginya beberapa centi dari atas kepalanya.

"Pssttt... pstttt"

Sebuah tangan menjulur ke atas dari balik tembok sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengar bisikan Jongin. Lalu Kyungsoo muncul keatas tembok dengan penuh kesusahan karena ia memakai hanbok.

"Apa kau tidak punya celana? Seharusnya kau beritahu aku agar aku bisa meminjamkan celanaku kepadamu." Jongin berusaha menggapai tangan Kyungsoo agar bisa membantu gadis itu.

"Kau menghinaku?" Kyungsoo mendengus, "Badanku kecil. Jika aku memakai celanamu maka celana itu akan melorot bahkan sebelum aku turun dari tembok ini."

"Itu bagus, setidaknya aku akan mendapat pemandangan yang indah..." Ucap Jongin dengan seringai menggoda.

_'Brukkk'_

Lelaki hitam manis itu mengaduh.

Bokongnya terasa panas karena menyentuh tanah terlalu keras. Ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo sengaja menjatuhkan diri keatas tubuhnya, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Rasakan itu !" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan sebelum dirinya berdiri lebih dahulu.

.

.

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang ada difikiran sang raja yang sebelumnya memberikan sebuah buntalan yang ternyata berisi hanbok untuk wanita kepadanya, dan mengapa justru Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat antusias akan hal itu.

"Berhentilah mendandaniku seperti ini, kau tidak akan dibayar, tahu?!"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

Baekhyun terus mendandaninya sedari tadi dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah.

Kemudian saat Baekhyun mengatakan 'selesai' , Luhan berdiri dan berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah malas.

"Astaga! Apa begitu caramu berterima kasih." Ucap si sipit sambil menaruh tangannya sendiri di pinggang.

"Te-ri-ma-ka-sih Baekhyun."Luhan tersenyum pura-pura.

"Terserahlah!" Lalu Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan intens. "Kau... mengingatkanku pada Im Hana."

"Im Hana? Siapa itu?"

Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan, "a-lupakan saja. Ayo keluar, kita sudah terlalu lama."

Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing, ia ikut beranjak keluar. Saat ia membuka pintu ternyata Sehun sudah berdiri disana. Lelaki itu menatapnya intens dari bawah keatas sampai beberapa lama lalu membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kau cantik."

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak butuh pujianmu." Luhan tersenyum mengejek.

"terserahlah."

Luhan membuntuti Sehun yang berjalan di depannya menuju ke sebuah kereta kuda dengan beberapa pengawal yang bersiap untuk pergi mengawal kereta kuda Sehun. Disana ada jongdae juga, lelaki itu tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali malam ini."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae." Luhan tersenyum senang lalu berdiri di samping Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Jongdae bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Aku kan pengawal juga, jadi tempatku ya disini."

"Tapi-"

Sebelum Jondae melanjutkan omongannya, Sehun keluar dari kereta kuda dan menatap dengan jengkel ke arah Jongdae dan Luhan.

"Mengapa kau masih disini?!" Suaranya pelan namun menusuk.

"Bodoh! Aku kan pengawal jadi tempatku disini."

Jongdae yang tertunduk melebarkan matanya karena Luhan yang telah berani memaki sang raja.

Sehun hanya memasang tatapan datar, "Masuk atau aku akan menyeretmu masuk."

Entah mengapa Jongdae yang terkesiap. Ia mendorong pinggang Luhan seakan menyuruh untuk masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang dituruti Luhan dengan ogah-ogahan.

Luhan menggerutu saat sudah duduk disamping Sehun di dalam kereta kuda.

sang raja menghembuskan nafas dengan kentara, "Diam atau ku sumpal mulutmu."

"Sumpal saja, aku tidak takut!" Balasnya menantang.

Dan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah waja Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan menahan dada sang raja.

"Mau menyumpal mulutmu... dengan bibirku."

"APA?!" Luhan mendorong dada Sehun sehingga ia memundurkan tubuhnya. "Dasar raja mesum!" si perempuan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dengan merona.

Sementara sang Raja hanya tersenyum geli –suatu hal yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan ke orang lain- tanpa di ketahui Luhan.

.

.

Langit malam itu sangat indah dengan lukisan kembang api yang penuh warna. Angin malam pun tak mampu membawa tawa mereka untuk menghilang.

Dengan sebuah permen kapas di tangan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menikmati malam itu. walau saat ini banyak orang yang hadir mereka tidak perduli, orang-orang yang ada disini seakan hanya figuran untuk dunia mereka saat ini.

Jongin orang yang menyenangkan, ia selalu melontarkan lelucon yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Dia suka itu, Jongin si pencair suasana.

"Kau tahu, ini sudah seperti di lotte world. Walaupun kemiripannya sangat jauh sekali. haha.."

"Tunggu! Apa itu Lotte worr?" Kyungsoo memberi tatapan bingung.

"Lotte world, bukan worr."

"Masa bodo dengan namanya."

Jongin tertawa gemas, "Itu semacam taman hiburan di zamanku. Banyak sekali wahana yang menyenangkan untuk kau coba."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Kyungsoo berbinar penuh harapan. "Bisa kah kita ke sana?"

"errr... ya, suatu saat nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke sana." Maaf kalau Jongin berbohong karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kyungsoo.."

Perempuan itu menjawab dengan gumaman.

Jongin jadi gelisah sendiri. "Ma-maafkan aku kalau kau tersinggung tapi... aku hanya ingin bertanya."

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah bingung, " Tanya apa? Tanyakan saja tidak apa-apa."

"Kau... apa... apa kau tidak ingin keluar dari tempat 'itu'?"

Kyungsoo berhenti memakan kembang gulanya dan mengerti akan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan-"

"Semua orang pasti ingin punya kehidupan yang layak, Jongin. Tak terkecuali juga aku. Hanya saja kehidupan layakku sudah lama hilang, aku tidak tahu apakah bisa didapatkan kembali atau tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu untuk mendapatkan kehidupan layakmu? Aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Tak apa Jongin. Kau kan harus memikirkan cara untuk kembali ke zamanmu."

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, tetapi lelaki sejati tak akan menarik janjinya sendiri."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam, "Terima kasih... kalau begitu, bolehkah aku berharap?"

"Berharaplah... padaku."

Wajah bersinar itu kini berbinar, dan Jongin sungguh menyukainya. Tapi Jongin sadar diri, ia sudah memiliki calon istri. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak sedang jatuh cinta kepada wanita ini, dan semua yang dilakukannya untuk Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah rasa kasihan.

Ya, mungkin...

Lalu mata Jongin melihat ke arah orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul.

"Mereka sedang mendengarkan pidato sang raja." Kyungsoo memberi tahu tanpa Jongin yang bertanya. "Mau kesana?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya itu hanya pidato membosankan yang panjang dari seorang raja tua."

"Kau akan terkejut bila mengetahui kebenarannya."

Dan kemudian Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin untuk masuk ke gerombolan itu.

.

Luhan bosan.

Sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanya berdiam di belakang Sehun yang kini tengah memberikan pidatonya.

Dan Luhan risih karena orang-orang sedari tadi berbisik-bisik sambil melihat kearahnya.

Luhan yang jengah langsung menarik baju belakang Sehun dengan pelan membuat sang raja menoleh, "Sebentar lagi." Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan pidatonya.

Sungguh Luhan tak mengerti mengapa ia harus mendampingi Sehun disini.

Dengan bosan matanya meneliti ke seluruh penjuru arah, mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan suatu hal menarik, menemukan lelaki tampan mirip Jo Insung misalnya.

Namun seketika matanya berhenti mencari saat menemukan sesuatu yang tak asing.

Dan Luhan membulatkan matanya saat ia yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jong...in?"

.

Mereka baru beberapa saat tiba disini namun rasanya badan mereka seakan remuk terdorong-dorong orang.

Dengan cepat Jongin menyambar tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kita pergi dari sini, badanmu yang kecil bisa terinjak seperti keset bila disini."

"Sialan kau."

Namun Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja. Jongin membawanya ke tempat penitipan kuda dan berniat untuk pulang karena hari sudah beranjak malam. Kali ini suasana cukup sepi karena orang-orang tengah bergerombol di tempat tadi.

Saat mereka hampir sampai di tempat penitipan kuda, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya membuat Jongin juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya lelaki tan itu.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo menatap matanya,

"hhmmm?"

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, aku senang sekali."

"Tak apa, Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum.

"Dan..." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, "Sepertinya aku... menyukaimu."

Apa baru saja Jongin salah dengar? Ya, Jongin salah dengar.

"Maafkan aku, jongin. Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Jongin terkejut dan hanya diam tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"a..aku tidak akan meminta balasan perasaanmu, sungguh! Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja agar aku bisa lega. Kau bisa melupakannya nanti, Tapi... untuk kali ini saja-" Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin yang terdiam, " –biarkan aku..."

Kyungsoo berjinjit dengan perlahan dan tangannya mulai mengalung di leher Jongin, dan Jongin bukanlah lelaki polos yang suci, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi namun ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dan Jongin merasakannya...

Bibir tebal itu menempel menutupi bibirnya...

Kembang api yang tadi menghilang kini meletup kembali di langit... dan di dalam diri kedua orang ini. orang-orang mulai terdengar suara sorakannya yang samar-samar bagi pendengaran Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Biarlah untuk saat ini...

Biarkan seperti ini...

Jongin perlahan memegang pinggang si gadis untuk mengangkatnya sedikit, mereka sangat menikmatinya.

Sampai beberapa lama Kyungsoo yang lebih dahulu menjauh dengan perlahan.

Dan saat itu pula Luhan menjatuhkan air matanya. Di depan kedua orang ini.

"Ma-maaf, apa... kau benar-benar Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara,

Air matanya semakin deras saja untuk berjatuhan sementara suaranya yang bergetar tak bisa di netralkan. Jongin membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut. Luhan... ini Luhan! Astaga apa yang telah dilakukannya?!

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tak mengenal siapa perempuan ini, namun sungguh ia merasa bersalah.

Luhan tertawa dengan menyedihkannya, "Sepertinya... kau bukan Kim Jongin tunanganku... ya, aku sangat yakin." Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar sementara Jongin memberi tatapan bersalah, "Tunanganku tidak mungkin selingkuh. Ka-kami... akan menikah... tiga bulan lagi."

"Luhan." Panggil Jongin dengan lemah.

"Maafkan aku salah orang, hiks..." Luhan tersenyum dengan air mata yang meleleh, " Lanjutkanlah apa yang mau kalian lanjutkan."

Luhan berbalik ingin beranjak pergi. Namun Jongin menahan tangannya...

"Luhan... maafkan aku... aku bersalah! Aku bersalah."

"Chogiyo... lepaskan aku, kekasihmu hiks.. bisa marah."

"Maaf... maafkan aku." Jongin berusaha memeluk Luhan namun perempuan itu memberontak. Dan setelah sekian lama ia meledakkan amarahnya.

"Sialan! LEPAS! MENJAUHLAH! MENJAUH...LAH.. kumohon..."

Kyungsoo terdiam disana dan mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Maaf... maafkan aku..." Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini Jongin menangis didepan wanita.

Luhan mendorong Jongin dengan keras sehingga pelukannya terlepas.

"Maaf? Hanya maaf? Cih! Aku bukanlah malaikat tanpa rasa dendam yang bisa memberi maaf begitu saja, KIM JONG IN!"

Luhan tahu bahwa dirinya terlihat menyedihkan sekali saat ini, dan sialnya air mata sialan ini tak mau berhenti juga.

"Kau bilang hanya aku satu-satunya... hanya aku, tak akan ada lagi.. tapi..." Luhan tak bisa melanjutkan omongannya karena ia sudah tak sanggup.

"Nona, maafkan Jongin. Ini... semua ini salahku, aku yang menciumnya duluan... dia tidak bersalah..."

Luhan menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian, "Tidak apa-apa... kalian cocok bersama."

Luhan hendak pergi namun kedua tangan Jongin menahan kedua tangannya kembali.

"Luhan..."

Namun ada satu tangan lagi yang memegang tangan Luhan.

"Jangan menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi, kalau kau memang lelaki sejati. Biarkan ia pergi."

Sehun memberi tatapan tajam, begitu juga Jongin. Mereka seakan hendak saling membunuh, Luhan menghentakan tangannya sehingga genggaman mereka terlepas. Lalu dengan masih menunduk, perempuan itu menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"bawa aku pergi... kemanapun."

Dan Sehun membawanya pergi setelah melontarkan tatapan membunuh.

"Jongin... Kejarlah dia!" Kyungsoo berucap dengan matanya yang memerah,

" Sudah ada yang menjaganya..."

"Jongin..."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang telah terjadi." _–dan juga dirinya._

Sungguh Kyungsoo seperti menjadi wanita jahat yang sesungguhnya...

Tapi bolehkah ia egois?

Untuk hal ini... ya, untuk hal ini saja...

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

* * *

OMG MAAFKAN DAKUUU YANG BENER-BENER TELAT SUPER DUPER TELAT APDETNYAAAAA T_T


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Halo...halo ! check ! Check... satu... dua... tiga... check..."**_

_Pengeras suara yang menyala membuat Luhan yang saat itu tengah memakan kimbab di kelasnya menghentikan kunyahannya sekedar untuk memutar mata dengan jengah._

"_Aku yakin ini bukan suara dari salah satu anggota penyiar." Ucap seseorang yang berada disamping Luhan saat itu._

_Si gadis belia itu menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Kim and the Geng beraksii~"_

_Kim and The geng..._

_Mereka hanya segerombolan murid-murid nakal yang hobbynya berbuat kerusuhan, kelakuan mereka yang nekat membuat mereka semua terkenal di kalangan para murid lain dan guru sekalipun. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, merekalah yang membuat sekolah ini tidak terlalu membosankan dengan tingkah laku dan kekonyolan mereka. Ya, Luhan akui itu._

"_**..Oh! oke... Kita mulai saja ya. Kim Jongin disini. Ah, kalian pasti sudah mengenalku kan? Pasti! Siapa juga yang tidak kenal dengan Kim Jongin lelaki paling tampan di sekolah ini-"**_

_Luhan tersedak kimbabnya._

"_**Sebelumnya untuk kepala sekolah jangan khawatirkan aku, Aku disini tidak akan berbuat onar kok ! Dan untuk klub penyiar hehehehe... maaf ya aku pinjam dulu studio kalian, nanti akan kubayar dengan do'a tenang saja. Sebenarnya... Aku hanya ingin curhat... ya, curhat."**_

_Terdapat sedikit jeda._

"_**tentang seorang gadis... Mungkin ini sedikit melankolis atau dramatis atau... apalah namanya. Tapi kurasa... aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku telah jatuh cinta dengannya saat pertama kali dia jadi anak baru disekolah ini. kalian tahu... saat pertama kali melihatnya... hidungku mimisan karena melihatnya... serius ! Aku tak sengaja menabrak tiang karena dirinya! Jadi... sejak saat itu aku mendeklarasikan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya-"**_

"_Apa-apaan itu?! betapa tidak beruntungnya gadis itu. Eum tapi tidak juga sih. Kuakui kim Jongin itu memang tampan." Yoona memasang cengirannya entah kepada siapa, karena sedari tadi Luhan yang duduk disampingnya terlalu sibuk dengan kimbabnya._

_Mungkin saja Yoona tidak tahu bahwa wajah Luhan memerah karena menahan tangis. Mungkin ia sakit hati karna cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan... mungkin._

"_**Dia sangat berbeda. Dia apa adanya, dandanannya tidak aneh-aneh seperti kebanyakan gadis. Matanya seakan berbinar menampilkan senyum. Walaupun dia populer tetapi dia tidak sombong kepada orang lain. Dan yang paling aku suka... senyumnya... dia pemilik senyuman terindah sedunia. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa orang itu. akan langsung kuberi tahu saja, namanya-"**_

_Semua siswa yang tadi bising kini terdiam seakan penasaran. Begitu juga Luhan, setidaknya gadis itu telah menyiapkan diri unutuk patah hat-_

"_**Luhan... dari kelas sebelas jurusan design-"**_

_Semua siswa yang ada dikelas itu menoleh kearah Luhan yang kini tengah terbengong seakan hilang dari tubuhnya._

"_Astaga Luhan! Benarkah yang ku dengar ini?! Aku sungguh tidak menyangka..." Ucap Yoona menggoda Luhan._

"_**Aku menyukaimu... ah tidak sepertinya ini sudah dalam tahap cinta. Ya, aku mencintaimu... seperti Exo-L yang mencintai Exo. Ya, seperti itu. aku mungkin terkenal dengan keburukanku... suka membolos, menjahili murid lain, suka datang terlambat dan lain-lain tetapi... aku berjanji akan merubahnya, demi dirimu..."**_

"_Luhan kau akan menerimanya? Dia player asal kau tahu." Yoona mengguncang lengan Luhan karena gadis itu yang masih berada dalam keterbengongannya._

"_**Mungkin aku terkenal playboy. Perlu kau tahu bahwa itu adalah usahaku untuk menghilangkan perasaanku padamu. Tapi sekeras apapun aku mencoba, hatiku hanya menginginkanmu. Jika kau menerimaku... aku berjanji tidak akan berpaling kelain hati..."**_

" _**hanya kau yang terakhir dan menjadi satu-satunya... hanya kau, takkan ada yang kedua, yang ketiga dan yang lainnya. Jadi Luhan..."**_

_Terdengar tarikan nafas,_

"_**Please... be mine?"**_

_Semua murid yang mendengar pun bersuara,_

"_**aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba jadi... kau bisa menjawabnya nan-"**_

_BRAKKK_

_Jongin dapat mendengar pintu yang dibuka dengan keras diruangan tersebut. Lelaki itu menoleh dan menemukan Luhan yang terengah-engah dengan peluh menetes dan wajah memerah diambang pintu._

_Luhan mengatur nafasnya lalu berdiri tegak._

"_Kim Jongin... "_

_._

_._

"_...I'm Yours."_

.

.

,

"**My King"**

**Cast : Xi Luhan as Girl | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo as Girl | Byun Baekhyun as Girl | Suho | Etc.**

**Pair : HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiHan and other pair.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Genderswitch, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Dingin.

Angin malam mengelus pipinya menyalurkan rasa dingin hingga ke tulang rusuk. Suara air sungai yang berirama itu sungguh menenangkan fikirannya yang berkecamuk. Luhan duduk bersila di bebatuan tepi sungai, memandangi sebuah daun yang terkadang lewat seakan memberitahunya bahwa semua sudah ada yang mengatur, sama dengan hidupnya. Yang harus dilakukan hanya pasrah terhadap sesuatu yang telah terjadi, walaupun daun itu tidak tahu kemana air akan membawanya. Ke air terjun dan membuatnya hancur atau membawanya ke tempat baru.

_Pluk !_

Sebuah selimut tebal menyampir di punggung Luhan, melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan. Aku tak bisa memberimu solusi karena sejujurnya aku tak mengerti dengan perasaan wanita." Sehun tak menatapnya, lelaki itu masih berdiri disampingnya sedari tadi.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Yang mulia." Luhan tak menyangka bahwa penguasa itu akan mengajaknya ke sebuah sungai. Sang raja itu mengantarnya dengan sebuah kereta kuda bersama dengan seorang kusir. Para pengawal mungkin sudah kembali ke istana.

"Tapi walaupun begitu aku ini adalah pendengar yang baik. Kau bisa berkeluh kesah denganku atau melampiaskan rasa kecewamu padaku."

Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar sang raja berbicara dengan nada yang kaku. "Rasanya tanganku gatal ingin memukul seseorang, tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri, Yang mulia."

Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang seakan memberikan permohonan. Lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya seakan mengerti, "Kalau begitu aku akan berada di kereta. Kau bisa berteriak memanggil namaku bila membutuhkan sesuatu."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan Sehun langsung beranjak meninggalknannya sendirian.

Gadis itu menutup matanya dengan desahan lelah yang ikut menyertai. Luhan tidak gampang jatuh hati, tetapi sekali jatuh ia akan tenggelam setiap waktu semakin dalam, sehingga tidak akan mudah baginya untuk keluar.

Ia berharap banyak pada Jongin, seakan memberikan jiwanya untuk lelaki itu. Namun mungkin bagi lelaki itu Luhan bukanlah persinggahan terakhirnya. Salahkan Luhan yang selalu percaya diri bahwa Jongin tak akan berpaling darinya?

"Air mata sialan."

Dia menghapus air matanya yang tumpah begitu saja, namun semakin ia menghapusnya semakin jatuh pula air matanya yang lain. Ia tidak peduli pada air hujan yang mulai turun ke bumi dan membasahinya, ia tidak perduli dengan hujan yang semakin deras dan deras.

Namun seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya sehingga ia terpaksa berdiri. Dia Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau patah hati tapi jangan siksa dirimu!" Sehun memayunginya. Namun gadis itu malah menitikan air matanya.

Sungguh Luhan tak bisa lagi untuk menahan semuanya.

"Sakiiit... _hiks_... sakitt." Gadis itu menangis sesegukan sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

Sehun termangu.

Kalimat yang sama. Ekspresi yang sama.

Seakan membawanya kembali berputar kepada 12 tahun yang lalu. Rindu yang dibendungnya bergolak kembali, meluap membuat debaran-debaran yang mendebum. Membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja secara perlahan dan menjadi kosong.

Meredakan nafas yang menggebu, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya. Namun ketika ia kembali membuka matanya yang didapati lebih membuat jantungnya berdetak. Ia mengerti bahwa ini ilusi, namun rindu itu menutupi fikirannya.

Dia. Gadis yang dulu dicintainya kini berada dihadapannya. yang menangis sesegukan disaat Sehun mengobati kakinya yang memar.

"Hana-yah." Bisik suara itu dihantarkan angin menuju kependengaran si gadis, membuat gadis itu menatapnya. "_Bogoshippo_..."

Kalimat tak bersuara itu menjadi awal mulanya. Sehun memegang dagu itu, mendongakannya. Ia menatap mata kelam gadis itu, sama indahnya seperti dulu ia menatapnya.

"Sehun a-aku..."

Bisik suara di tengah gemericik hujan menyapa pendengaran Sehun, dan lelaki itu tak perduli.

Kepalanya mendekat seakan didorong angin secara perlahan hingga sampai dibibir manis itu. Sehun mendamba bibir itu seperti candu, merasakan permukaan bibir merah muda yang manis dan kenyal. Sungguh membuatnya gila.

Dorongan di dada sebagai tanda penolakan tak mampu membuat Sehun yang notabenenya lebih kuat untuk berhenti mengakhiri semuanya. Payung yang sedari tadi melindungi mereka dari basahnya air hujan jatuh begitu saja, terlupakan.

Sehun membawa diri mereka mundur menuju kebawah pohon yang gelap dan sedikit terlindung dari hujan tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Si gadis menurut dengan ragu, dan saat mereka bersandar dipohon itu, Sehun mengukung si gadis dan meraih tali simpul dipinggang itu. Ia berusaha membukanya namun tangan dingin selembut sutra itu memegang punggung tangannya seakan berkata jangan.

Mata sang penguasa beralih menatap si gadis tepat ke dalam kelamnya si mata rusa itu. Sehun dapat melihat kegelisahan, penolakan, dan kepasrahan.

Kepala sang raja mendekat dan dia berbisik tepat dibelahan bibir itu . "Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita akan bersama... selamanya. Jangan takut, Jangan cemas, Kau tak akan kusakiti."

Si gadis menarik tangan yang ia pakai untuk menahan tangan Sehun yang ingin membuka hanboknya dan lelaki itu mengerti bahwa ia telah mendapat persetujuan.

Suara hujan gerimis itu seakan menyembunyikan apa yang harus disembunyikan. Dan pohon itu menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang telah terjadi malam ini.

_"Kita akan bersama... Hana-yah"_

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena sebuah guncangan. Seketika ia segera di suguhkan suara detak jantung yang berirama, hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa pucuk kepalanya dan... sebuah lengan yang memeluknya dengan posesif. Tubuhnya terasa hangat karena sebuah selimut yang menyelimutinya.. begitu pula rasa sakit disertai perih yang dapat ia rasakan dibagian bawahnya saat ini.

Kereta kuda itu masih melaju, dan Luhan tak merubah posisi duduknya didalam pangkuan sang raja, ia seakan membeku tanpa jiwa dengan mata yang menatap kosong lurus ke depan.

Semuanya masih tercetak jelas di ingatan Luhan.

Jongin. Perayaan. Sehun. Sungai... semuanya.

Bahkan setiap perkataan Sehun... dan saat lelaki itu mengucapkan sebuah nama yang asing baginya...

"_... Hana-yah..."_

Luhan sungguh menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya, meruntuki mengapa bisa-bisanya ia gelap mata dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak dilakukan itu.

Air mata sialan itu jatuh lagi tanpa bisa ditahannya. Sial ! mengapa dirinya selemah ini ?!

"Maafkan aku yang telah menghancurkan apa yang telah kau jaga."

Bisikan itu terdengar tenang dan terasa dekat dengan telinganya, bahkan hembusan nafas yang hangat itu masuk menyentuh daun telinga Luhan.

_Aku yang salah... Aku yang bodoh, Sehun! jangan meminta maaf, kumohon._

Namun kata-kata itu hanya sampai ditenggorokannya, karena mulutnya tak kuasa lagi untuk berucap. Ia juga tak mengerti saat tangannya meremas pakaian si penguasa tepat didekat jantungnya. Ia kembali menangis yang kali ini lebih kencang seakan menandakan betapa rapuh dirinya saat ini.

Namun yang diterimanya adalah usapan lembut di punggung dan perlahan naik ke kepalanya. Dagu sang raja bertumpu dipucuk kepala Luhan dengan mata yang berusaha untuk menatap wajah Luhan yang kini bersembunyi di dadanya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab... untuk semuanya."

Itu sebuah pernyataan.

Dan pelukan posesif Sehun semakin mengerat.

.

.

"Pangeran menunggumu di dalam. Dan... kemana saja kau? Aku tak melihatmu semalaman ini !"

Taemin memberitahunya saat Kyungsoo baru sampai di penginapan. Ia pulang bersama Jongin yang mengantarnya sampai teras belakang.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya kasar, sebenarnya ia cukup lelah dan ingin beristirahat, namun ia tak akan bisa mengabaikan sang pangeran itu begitu saja –tak akan pernah bisa.

"Aku tak tahu kau pergi kemana namun tampaknya kau lelah, tetapi berbicaralah yang lembut dengannya, Kyungsoo. Sepertinya perasaan pangeran sedang buruk saat ini."

Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang buruk bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Taemin." Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum.

Kemudian ia membawa kakinya melangkah pergi menuju ke sebuah kamar tempat biasanya Chanyeol menginap.

Suara pintu yang terbuka tak membuat seseorang yang berada didalam kamar itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Lelaki itu masih duduk disana dengan suasana kamar yang cukup gelap karena hanya diberi penerangan berupa sebuah lampu minyak.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Pangeran itu bertanya tanpa mnegalihkan pandangannya sesaat setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan perlahan, "Aku-" namun langkahnya terhenti begitu juga kata-katanya saat Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

"Kau pergi dengan lelaki lain... kan?" Sang pangeran tersenyum miris.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia bingung untuk menjawab. Ia tidak bisa berbohong karena bagi Chanyeol Kyungsoo seperti buku yang mudah ia baca, namun jika ia berkata jujur, Jongin akan berada di dalam bahaya karena Chanyeol begitu posesif terhadapnya.

Lelaki itu berdiri, menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan perlahan dengan mata yang seakan menintimidasi.

"Matamu mengatakan iya. Aku tidak salah, kan?"

_Brukkk..._

Gadis itu meringis saat Chanyeol mendorong bahunya dan memenjarakan Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya ke dinding.

"kau tidak berhak marah atau melarang aku pergi dengan siapapun yang ku mau, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak berhak, katamu ?!" lelaki itu mendecih. "TENTU SAJA AKU BERHAK ! AKU BERHAK, KYUNGSOO ! Kau tahu kenapa, huh ? Karena aku yang melindungimu semenjak kau masuk ke tempat ini ! Aku berhak karena diriku kau tidak seperti teman-teman pelacurmu yang setiap malam disentuh oleh orang asing !"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengatakan ini dengan nada yang sama, namun entah mengapa hatinya selalu terluka seakan jantungnya diremuk kasar dan dihempaskan ke lantai dengan tidak berharganya.

Pelacur...

"Berhentilah, Chanyeol ! Aku lelah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti ? aku sudah terjebak sedalam ini. Mencintaimu seperti hampir gila... kau fikir itu menyenangkan?!"

Jauh didalam hati Kyungsoo ia merasa tak tega pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu begitu baik –bahkan sangat baik sekali- terhadap dirinya, walau terkadang Chanyeol begitu posesif. Ia juga menyayangi Chanyeol... sebagai seorang kakak dan sahabat, tidak lebih. Walaupun mereka sudah mengenal sejak masa kanak-kanak, namun cinta bukanlah tentang seberapa lama kau mengenalnya.

"Kau seperti candu..." Tangan kiri Chanyeol mengelus rahang Kyungsoo dengan lembut hingga kemudian naik ke pipi, dan ibu jari itu mengelus permukaan bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat lembut dan menggoda, "Bibir ini terlalu berharga bila dinikmati oleh orang lain. Sangat menggoda, membuat aku terobsesi untuk memiliki si pemiliknya."

Kyungsoo baru menyadari Chanyeol yang mungkin sedikit mabuk dari aroma mulut lelaki itu. ia berusaha untuk mendorong dada Chanyeol namun lelaki itu selalu lebih kuat darinya.

"Sadarlah, Chanyeol ! Kau mabuk !"

"Tidak boleh ada yang memilikimu selain aku. Hanya aku !"

Chanyeol menciumnya kasar sebagai awal dari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia harus rela bila tubuhnya akan penuh dengan luka lebam atau pun gigitan keesokan harinya.

'_Jongin... selamatkan aku..."_

.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersinar terang ke penjuru negeri, namun Luhan baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan menuju ke dapur kerajaan sesaat setelah perutnya berbunyi dramatis, ia masih merasa 'perih' berakibat pada cara jalannya yang aneh.

"Oh putri tidur kita sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menyebalkan ketika Luhan masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kalau aku masih tidur, lalu yang berdiri dihadapanmu siapa!"

Seorang lelaki yang berada disana tertawa, "Baekhyun kita memang tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Nah Luhan ayo masuklah! Paman sedang membuat bubur kacang, ayo cicipi."

Namanya Park Kwangsoo, umurnya tidak lagi muda namun semangatnya masih membara seperti jiwa dara muda. Dia seorang juru masak di kerajaan ini, masakannya sangat lezat dan dia juga seorang yang _easy going_ menurut Luhan.

"Paman jahat sekali padaku, kau menawari Luhan sementara aku tidak, huh?!" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Tanpa ku tawari pun kau sudah pasti akan memakan masakanku." Sahutan Kwangsoo membuat Luhan yang sedang berjalan ke arah meja makan tertawa.

"Hey ada apa dengan cara berjalanmu?"

"A-apa?" Luhan tercekat karena pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"kau seperti habis melakukan hub-" Dengan cepat Luhan membekap mulut cerewet gadis itu.

"Aku... a-aku ter-jatuh saat festival berlangsung, maka dari itu pinggangku sakit sekali pamaan untuk berjalanpun terasa sakit huhuhu..."

"Astaga! Kau harusnya segera meminta obat ke tabib Jung, Luhan!"

"Nanti saja, sekarang aku ingin menyembuhkan perutku yang lapar ini dengan masakan paman. " Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk , sementara Baekhyun mengambil nafas banyak-banyak karena sedari tadi mulutnya dibekap oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bubur kacang untuk nona Luhan akan segera siaaap!" Kwangsoo kembali sibuk dengan masakannya sementara Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya menatap Luhan curiga, gadis itu berbisik-

"Entah mengapa aku tak percaya padamu. Kau berbohong, ya?!"

Seketika Luhan mengambil cobek dan memberikan tatapan _Berhenti-bertanya-atau-benda-ini-akan-menyumpal-mulutmu-!_

"Sadis" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Annyeooonggg!"

Sebuah suara cempreng mengalihkan atensi mereka, membuat mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar enam tahun berdiri di depan pintu dengan memakai hanbok berwarna biru langit dan rambutnya yang dikepang dua terlihat begitu lucu.

"Aigoo! Seol!" Baekhyun menghampiri anak itu dan menggendongnya, "Aigoo... eonnie sangat merindukanmu. Ah iya Luhan! Perkenalkan ini Seol, dia anak Jung Ahjumma."

"Hey Seol! Kau cantik sekali. Tetapi Baekhyun mengapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang?"

"O, beberapa minggu kemarin ia pulang ke desa karena oppanya sakit, namun sekarang ia sudah kembali."

"Ah begitu rupanya. Helo Seol, aku Luhan." Luhan mencoba bersikap ramah dan akrab ke gadis kecil itu namun Seol malah menatapnya bingung.

Kemudian Seol malah berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun, dan gadis sipit itu berbalas membisiki Seol.

"Jinjja?!" Seol memekik tiba-tiba lalu jari telunjuknya mengarah kearah Luhan, "Jadi eonnie ini sainganku?!"

Luhan terbelalak sekaligus tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis cilik itu, "Mwo? Sa-saingan?"

"Dia menyukai Yang Mulia Raja." Baekhyun terkikik melihat keduanya.

"Huh?! Lalu mengapa aku jadi saingannya?"

"Karena aku bilang kepadanya bahwa kau kekasuh raja."

Dengan panik Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangannya karena takut terjadi kesalahpahaman, "Tidak! Itu tidak ben-"

"Bubur kacang sudah siappp!" paman Kwangsoo kembali dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur kacang yang masih panas, hanya wanginya saja membuat perut Luhan kembali berbunyi.

"Bubur Kacang?! Aku mau paman!"

Seol memberontak dari lalu turun dari gendongan Baekhyun dan segera menghampiru Kwangsoo.

"Ah Seol! Kapan kau datang?" Seol tak menjawab karena sibuk menggapai mangkuk yang dubawa lelaki tinggi itu, "Jangan ini milik Luhan, untukmu akan paman ambilkan, ya?"

"Tidak mau pamaan~" Anak itu merengek, "aku hanya mau yang ini."

"Tapi ini milik Luhan-"

"Biarkan! Lagipula aku tak menyukai eonnie itu!"

Kemudian baekhyun bersuara, "Jangan seperti itu, Seol. Itu tidak sopan." Ia berniat menasihati, Luhan sempat berfikir mungkin Baekhyun mempunyai sisi yang baik namun gadis sipit itu kembali bersuara, "Tapi mengapa kau tak menyukai Luhan eonnie?"

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk menyangka itu adalah pertanyaan, bukan! Baekhyun sedang menggodanya.

"Karena eonnie itu kekasih Yang Mulia raja!"

"Mwo?!" Kwangsoo memasang ekspresi terkejut dan Seol berhasil mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangannya.

"P-paman! Bukan seperti it-" Perut Luhan berbunyi nyaring, "hiks... Bubur kacangkuu~"

**.**

**.**

Anak kecil terkadang memang susah ditebak , seperti Seol yang sebelumnya bilang bahwa ia tidak menyukai Luhan dan menganggap gadis itu adalah saingannya namun beberapa saat kemudian anak kecil itu bersikap manja pada Luhan membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Seol adalah anak yang menyenakngkan dan mudah akrab dengan orang asing seperti dirinya, bahkan gadis cilik itu mengajak Luhan duduk ditaman belakang istana yang penuh dengan banyak juga terdapat beberapa dayang dengan segala aktivitas mereka.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka berada di taman itu duduk diatas rerumputan pendek dengan Seol yang katanya ingin mengajari Luhan membuat mahkota bunga.

"Eonnie lihatlah! Baguskaan?"

Gadis kecil itu memperlihatkan karyanya yang setengah jadi dan membuat Luhan memasang senyum geli disertai anggukan menyetujui.

"Kau pintar sekali, Seol! Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Eommaku. Ia mengajariku semuuuua-" Anak kecil itu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dengan ekspresi yang lucu, "-hal yang menakjubkan."

"Woah benarkah?"

Nada bicara Luhan tak seantusias sebelumnya, ia mengulum senyum pahit kala Seol memuji Jung ahjumma, ibunya. Sungguh masa kecil Luhan sangat berbeda dengan Seol , Luhan seorang anak tunggal sementara orang tuanya merupakan orang yang gila kerja. Rumah mereka megah bak istana, apapun yang Luhan mau akan terkabulkan bahkan kalau ia meminta gunung emas seklaipun. Hanya itu yang mereka berikan untuk Luhan, pertemuan Luhan dengan kedua orang tuanya dalam sebulan pun dapat terhitung dengan jari maka dari itu hati Luhan terasa hampa apabila ia berada dirumah megahnya. Rumah megah yang ia tinggali saat itu seperti bukan rumah untuk tempat ia pulang.

"Eonnie..." suara Seol menarik Luhan dari fikirannya, "Kau melamun? Jangan melamun, kata eomma kalau kau melamun maka roh jahat akan merasukimu."

"A-aku tidak melamun."

Seol mengedip dua kali lalu ekspresinya kembali berubah riang, "Sudah hampir jadi! Aku akan memberikan mahkota ini untuk Yang Mulia bila sudah selesai."

Luhan terkekeh, "Mengapa kau sangat menyukai Yang Mulia?"

"Karena dia tampan dan selalu menjaga kami."

Luhan hanya mengangguk asal kemudian kembali melanjutkan membuat mahkota bunga, namun setelah beberapa detik hening, Seol kembali memecahnya dengan pekikan.

"Yang Mulia?!"

Anak kecil itu bangkit dan berlari menghampiri Sehun yang jaraknya tidak jauh dengan mereka, lelaki itu dikawal oleh dua pengawalnya. Dan saat Seol menghampirinya, Sehun langsung membawa anak kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Seol! Kapan kau kembali?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, tidak seperti ekspresi yang biasa Luhan lihat. Tiba-tiba perkataan Baekhyun terlintas dibenaknya.

"_Yang Mulia sangat menyukai anak kecil, maka dari itu ekpresi tegang dan mengintimidasinya akan mencair bila ia bertemu dengan anak kecil. Tidak akan menakutkan sama sekali."_

Samar-samar Luhan dapat mendengar suara Seol, "Aku sedang membuat mahkota bunga bersama Luhan eonnie, sudikah Yang Mulia melihatnya?"

Saat sang raja membalas tatapannya, Luhan membuang muka karena malu. Semenjak kejadian waktu itu setiap Luhan melihat Sehun maka pipinya akan memerah dengan sendirinya. Harusnya Luhan marah karena Sehun telah merampas hal yang berharga dari dirinya sebagai seorang wanita. Namun entah mengapa rasa marah untuk Sehun tak muncul sama sekali. mungkinkah Luhan terlalu bodoh?

Seol turun dari gendongan Sehun dan menarik jari telunjuk sang lelaki dewasa agar mengikutinya. Sehun memberi isyarat ke kedua pengawalnya agar mereka segera beranjak sebelum ia menghampiri Luhan.

"Sini Yang Mulia, duduk disini." Seol mebawa Sehun untuk duduk di depan Luhan tanpa tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah menahan kegugupannya. "Punyaku sudah hampir selesai."

"Bagus sekali." Sehun melirik mahkota bunga yang ditunjukkan Seol dan kemudian menatap Luhan yang enggan untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Aku membuatnya untuk Yang Mulia."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun memang berbicara dengan Seol namun pandangan matanya tak sedetikpun berpaling dari Luhan.

"Umm... Seol, bolehkan aku meminta tolong kepadamu?"

Seol mengangguk semangat.

"Bisakah kau menyelesiakan mahkota ini di dapur bersama Baekhyun eonnie?"

"_Waeyo?_"

"Oppa ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Luhan eonnie, bolehkah?"

Seol mengangguk ragu kemudian meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua. Sang raja berdeham pelan membuka pembicaraan, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Oh haruskah Sehun bertanya seolah-olah mereka tidak bertemu selama tujuh tahun? Luhan menggerutu dalam hati namun tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan wajar.

"Aku baik."

"Masih sakit, kah?"

"Huh?"

"Haruskah aku perjelas?" Nada bicaranya datar namun Luhan tahu bahwa saat ini Sehun tengah jengkel kepadanya, "Maksudku _itu_-mu."

Seketika wajah Luhan memerah malu sampai menjalar ke telinganya. Raja bodoh! sejak kapan bicaranya menjadi frontal seperti itu?!

"Tidak akan ku jawab."

Sehun terkekeh sesaat sebelum menatap Luhan dengan serius, "Jadi kapan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Haruskah aku perjelas lagi kata-kataku?"

"Aku akan mengerti bila kau tidak bicara setengah-setengah. Otakku masih pentium satu asal kau tahu."

Dalam hati Sehun bertanya apa itu pentium, namun ia enggan bertanya. Mungkin saja itu nama makanan dari masa depan.

"Maksudku menikah."

"Siapa yang akan menikah dengan siapa?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung, dan lelaki itu membalas menatap Luhan tepat ke kedua bola matanya, lelaki itu menunduk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Luhan membuat pipi sang gadis semakin memerah.

"Kau. Aku. Kita akan menikah. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya setelah kau menentukan waktunya."

"Kenapa..." Begitu pelan ucapan Luhan hingga hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, "Mengapa kau ingin menikahiku?"

"Karena seperti janjiku, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas dirimu setelah malam itu."

Sunnguh, apakah bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah sebuah beban? Sebuah kesalahan yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan? Serendah itukah ia dimata Sehun? bahkan Jongin? Dimata semua orang? Rasa kecewa itu sampai ke matanya, membuat kedua mata itu berkilau berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang belum sempat terjun bebas.

Jangan menangis lagi, jangan bersikap lemah lagi, Luhan!

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kemana saja asal bukan ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak akan ada pernikahan."

Sehun terdiam membiarkan Luhan bicara.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup, dengan orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Maka dari itu maafkan aku yang tak bisa menurutimu. Jika kejadian malam itu membebanimu maka lupakanlah karena aku tak akan menuntut apapun darimu, karena itu juga bukan hanya kesalahanmu. Anggap saja malam itu tak pernah terjadi."

Sehun masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku..." Luhan menatap Sehun dan melanjutkan perkataannya di dalam hati, _"...Yang tak bisa menikahi orang sepertimu, yang menganggap aku adalah seseorang dari masa lalunya."_

.

.

Rumah bordil ini selalu ramai seperti biasanya dengan pemandangan yang tak asing lagi untuk Jongin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang sudah seminggu ini tak ia lihat.

Do Kyungsoo. Entah kemana gadis itu.

Ia menghampiri Taemin yang sedang duduk bersama seorang lelaki. "Taemin, apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?"

Taemin menatap Jongin dan seketika ekspresinya berubah menjadi kaku terlebih saat gadis itu menatap ke sebuah sudut. Jongin menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Taemin, namun ia hanya menemukan seorang lelaki yang duduk menyamping sehingga wajahnya tak terlalu jelkas terlihat oleh Jongin.

Kemudian tangan Taemin menarik Jongin ke tempat yang lebih lenggang, "Sebaiknya jangan dekati Kyungsoo lagi, Jongin."

"Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"Tidak bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

Taemin terlihat gelisah, "A-aku tak bisa memberitahumu. Tapi sebaiknya kau mengikuti perkataanku. Ini demi Kyungsoo dan dirimu sendiri."

Kemudian Taemin berlalalu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk Jongin yang kini terdiam. Jongin tak mengerti namun ia merasa ada yang salah karena ucapan Taemin. Lelaki itu membawa kakinya melangkah menuju ke sebuah halaman belakang dari rumah bordil itu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya mengakap seseorang yang dicarinya duduk disana bersandar pada sebuah dinding, matanya entah menerawang kemana. Gadis itu melamun, saat Jongin mengambil tempat disampingnya gadis itu tetap tidak menyadarinya.

Jongin memerhatikan wajah yang bersinar terkena cahaya rembulan. Sudut bibirnya terluka, ada beberapa luka sayatan dan luka lebam yang kentara di pipinya. Gadis itu terkejut dan kembali dari lamunannya saat tangan Jongin menyentuh pipinya yang terluka.

"Jongin... sejak kapan k-kau-" Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah seperti seorang pencuri kecil yang ketahuan mencuri kue, "-ada disini?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin juga tak tahu mengapa nada bicaranya berubah dingin.

"A-aku... tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penglihatan Jongin.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Jongin menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan menariknya agar gadis itu menatapnya, Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin dari dagunya namun kini perhatian Jongin berubah ke tangannya. Ia menggenggam paksa tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggulung lengan baju gadis itu.

Hati Jongin terasa mencelos saat melihat tangan mulus itu kini terdapat banyak luka.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" nada suara Jongin terdengar marah dan menyeramkan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit takut.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu mengerenyit sambil mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit kala Jongin meremas tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa katamu?" Lelaki itu tertawa sarkastik dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan temui aku lagi, Jongin."

"Mengapa? Kau membenciku setelah malam itu?"

"Aku hanya... tak ingin kau terluka."

"Mengapa aku terluka? Memangnya siapa yang akan menyakitiku?" Jongin mencoba menatap Kyungsoo yang menundukkan wajahnya, ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya di lukanya, "Kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini, kan?"

Suara Jongin memelan sedikit berbisik, Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menungguku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata bertanya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan suatu urusan setelahnya aku jamin kau tidak akan berada ditempat penuh dosa ini."

.

"Dan_ kau akan ikut bersamaku kembali ke masa depan."_ Lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

Mungkin mereka tak tahu bahwa bukan hanya pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu akan apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan takkan pernah tahu bahwa disana... disembunyinya bilik kayu ada saksi lain.

Pangeran Chanyeol.

Mendengarkan semuanya dengan jelas.

.

.

Langit siang hari ini terbilang cerah, burung-burung camar hinggap di dahan pohon menyanyikan kicauan indah dan daun-daun yang bergoyang tertiup hembusan angin menambah kesan menenangkan.

Luhan duduk di halaman depan istana yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan dan pintu gerbang, sementara Baekhyun duduk disampingnya sambil mengepang rambut Luhan –Baekhyun yang memaksa ingin mengepangkan rambut Luhan- sambil beberapa kali mereka tertawa melihat Jongdae dan seorang anak buahnya yang Luhan ketahui bernama Hansol beradu pedang, yang sebenarnya bisa disebut bercanda sambil beradu pedang.

Sungguh tak dapat Luhan sangka.

"Hansol! Tanpa pedang pun kau akan menang! Lempar saja ulat bulu ke arah Jongdae atau pukul kepalanya, sudah dipastikan ia akan pingsan." Teriakan Baekhyun membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana tertawa termasuk Luhan.

"YAK! Diam kau _bantet_!" Jongdae berseru kesal dari arah lapangan.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa hingga matanya menyipit.

Namun ada yang salah dengan cuaca kali ini, awan yang cerah perlahan tapi pasti tergeser oleh awan hitam. Membuat burung-burung tang bernyanyi berhenti seketika. Hembusan angin yang awalnya menyejukan kini menjadi kencang membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang menyeramkan.

Orang-orang yang berada di istana mendongak dengan bingung ke arah langit sambil bertanya-tanya. Begitu pula dengan Jongdae dan Hansol yang seketika melangkahkan kaki ke dalam istana.

Namun Luhan tak bergeming, ia masih disana memperhatikan apa yang terjadi.

"Aneh sekali! Mengapa cuacanya tiba-tiba berganti? Sepertinya akan ada badai." Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan untuk segera beranjak dan masuk ke dalam istana.

Namun Luhan masih terdiam disana, matanya menerawang ke arah pintu gerbang. Perasaan gelisah entah mengapa muncul dihatinya dengan tiba-tiba.

Ia menebak-nebak dalam hati, apa yang ada di luar sana?

Ya... andai saja Luhan mengetahui apa yang berada di balik gerbang itu.

Ia tak pernah tahu, bahwa saat ini ada Kim Jongin yang berdiri di balik gerbang dengan tekad yang bulat. Wajahnya keras penuh kesungguhan.

Ia datang dengan kemauan yang tak terbantahkan.

Kim Jongin.

Berdiri di luar gerbang istana dan menatap gerbang itu dengan kesungguhan dan-

.

.

Dengan sebuah kalung berlian langka yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**April... Mei... Juni... Jul-heol udah berapa lama nih epep ga apdet? #mendadaklupaingatan.**

**Sorry dan makasih buat yang udah nungguin nih epep, kalau lupa silahkan dibaca ulang chapter sebelumnya kalau anda berminat.**

**Seperti janji saya ini epep bakal tamat kok, mungkin nanti di chapter 10 keatas. Mumpung lagi nganggur lumayan bisa ngebut namatin nih epep. Dan... dan... ini epep udah masuk konflik ye. Jongin udah nemu solusi buat balik ke masa depan tapi eittsss... dia Cuma boleh berencana tapi author yang menentukan wks ...!**

**Chapter pertama itu saya sengaja masukin KaiLu moment biar kalian merasakan sakitnya jadi Luhan #dramadeh. Btw kalo diliat lagi kok ini epep jadi menjurus ke rated M ya?**

**Kalo ada yang mau di tanyain, tanyain aja yeee nanti ke bawa mimpi lagi wkwkwk**

**Udah cukup deh cuap-cuapnya. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan ... okeee #kedipmesra #readermuntah .**

**Review ya ehehehehe-ehe...**


	8. Chapter 8

"**My King"**

**Cast : Xi Luhan as Girl | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo as Girl | Byun Baekhyun as Girl | Suho | Etc.**

**Pair : HunHan, KaiSoo, KaiLu and other pair.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Genderswitch, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Awan-awan merubah warna menjadi lebih pekat beserta angin yang bertiup dengan bernafsu menggeser cuaca yang cerah menjadi mendung yang kelabu. Sehun memandang sang awan dari balkon lantai dua, mengepalkan tangan berharap sesuatu yang aneh yang dirasakan hatinya bukanlah suatu pertanda buruk, ia berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa menghampiri Xi Luhan yang masih tak bergeming di sisi lapangan, melawan arus dari orang-orang yang melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan istana.

Lelaki itu menarik sang gadis dengan langkah cepat, membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan istana yang hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya. Oh Sehun berbalik menatap wajah yang kini tercekat, memenjarakan dengan kedua tangannya di sebuah dinding, Xi Luhan menatapnya penuh dengan kebingungan dan rasa takut.

"Yang Mulia-"

Oh Sehun menatap intens kemudian menarik tangan Luhan yang ternyata sedari tadi mengepal kuat, ia membuka kepalan tangan itu dan mendapati beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna putih yang sudah rusak. Sehun dapat melihat sorot mata keterkejutan juga kebingungan milik Luhan.

"Ke-kena-pa..." Si gadis tergugu, ia melanjutkan dengan lirih "A-aku tak merasa menggenggam apapun... tadi."

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, begitu tidak masuk akal. Ucapan lelaki tua beberapa tahun silam tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun setelah di fikir lagi Sehun merasa semuanya seakan tersambung, semua kejadian yang menurutnya hanya kebetulan ternyata bukanlah kebetulan semata.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya begitu lirih menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata tak percaya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa alasanmu untuk datang kesini?! Apa tujuanmu? "

Sorot mata itu terlalu serius namun seakan mengandung rasa harap sekaligus rasa terluka, Luhan menundukkan sedikt kepalanya. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Aku... aku juga ingin tahu mengapa aku berada disini."

"Kau tidak mungkin... Im Hana, kan?!"

Berucap sangat lirih, lelaki itu seakan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Im Hana sudah lama pergi, sungguh tak masuk akal bila gadis itu kembali dengan tubuh dan identitas baru, kan?

Suara lirih Sehun tak terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran Luhan. Mereka hanya terdiam dengan netra saling bersibobrok.

"Kalung berlian... Sebuah kalung berlian yang membawaku ke tempat ini."

Perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi yang sulit Luhan mengerti.

Sementara itu cuaca diluar semakin menjadi, hujan turun dengan lebatnya disertai angin yang berhembus kencang. Gelap... Awan yang cerah ceria itu berubah murung, menyebabkan gelap selama lebih dari dua hari.

.

_Flashback_

_Hari itu akan ada penobatan raja baru untuk menggantikan raja mereka yang meninggal dunia beberapa minggu lalu. Namun bukan hanya itu saja kabar gembiranya, Putra mahkota yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Raja- akan melangsungkan pernikahan bertepatan setelah penobatan. Halaman indah yang dihias para dayang dan prajurit begitu memanjakan mata. Sorak-sorai keramaian dapat Sehun rasakan dari dalam bangunan istana. Lelaki itu tersenyum menatap salah seorang selir ayahnya –yang ia anggap seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri- tengah duduk di tengah ruangan bersama para dayang yang pergi begitu Sehun memberi mereka perintah._

_Wanita yang sudah berumur itu tersenyum begitu mendapati lelaki yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri menghampiri dan bersimpuh di kakinya. Sehun terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya sejak ibu ratu –ibunya Sehun- meninggal. Namun satu hal yang tidak di ketahui mereka, Sehun hanyalah seorang anak yang manja dan hangat. Namun semua itu tertutupi oleh topeng di wajahnya, topeng yang membuat semua orang segan kepadanya._

"_Waktu berlalu sangat cepat ya, Yang mulia? Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu dan kau mengompoli bajuku."_

_Sehun memberi isyarat untuk diam dengan wajah kesal yang begitu lucu._

_Wanita itu tertawa, "Sekarang kau akan menikah. Aku hanya berharap semoga kau selalu bahagia, kau harus bisa menjaga dan melindungi rakyat dan keluargamu nantinya, Yang mulia. Setelah ini kau akan menanggung beban yang berat. Maka dari itu... kuatlah!"_

_Usapan di kepala Sehun terhenti sejenak, lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati wanita itu menangis._

"_Jangan sendu seperti itu, aku tidak menyukainya." Ia menghapus air mata itu lalu mereka berdua tersenyum. Soyeon mengambil sebuah kantung kain dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Sehun, lelaki itu mengerutkan alisnya hendak bertanya. Ia mengambil benda dari dalam kantung itu._

"_Kalung ini di gunakan oleh leluhur di pernikahan mereka secara turun-temurun. Dulu ibumu mengenakannya juga sewaktu menikah dengan Raja, tapi sebelum meninggal ia memberikannya kepadaku. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk ku berikan kepadamu, kepada calon istrimu."_

_Lelaki itu tersenyum bahagia, sementara sang wanita menangis bahagia._

"_Ah! Dan satu lagi, Paman Jung yang baru pulang dari pegunungan membawakanmu ini." Soyeon mengambil seikat bunga indah berwarna putih._

_Sehun menerimanya dan menatap bunga itu, tidak ada yang istimewa dari bunga ini menurutnya. "Ku fikir kita sudah punya banyak bunga."_

"_Kata paman Jung, orang asing menyebut bunga itu Bunga Edelweis. Simbol keabadian cinta."_

_Lelaki itu terkekeh, menurutnya semua bunga sama saja. Namun ia hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berdiri._

"_Mau kau atau aku yang memberikan bunga ini ke Putri Hana?" Soyeon berdiri._

"_Ibu saja yang memberikannya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya sampai upacara pernikahan dimulai." Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Dan kalung ini juga suruh ia memakainya sekarang juga.", ia menyerahkan kalung berlian itu kepada Soyeon._

_Sang wanita tersenyum sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu._

_Sehun tidak tahu bahwa itu senyum terakhir Soyeon._

_._

_Para rakyat yang berkumpul di lapangan istana untuk menyaksikan penobatan raja baru bersorak, mereka begitu mempercayai Sehun. mereka percaya bahwa raja mereka yang berwajah tegas itu mampu melindungi dan mensejahterakan mereka karena rakyat tahu bagaimana tabiat sang raja sejak masih kecil._

_Sehun pun sadar bahwa kini tanggung jawabnya sangat besar, melindungi mungkin lebih dari seribu jiwa dan mensejahterakan mereka. Maka dari itu kini Sehun bertekad untuk lebih kuat lagi... seperti kata Soyeon –Ibu tirinya._

_Upacara penobatan akan di sambung dengan upacara pernikahan raja mereka dengan putri dari kerajaan seberang –Im Hana, Yang kini begitu cantik juga anggun berjalan hendak menuju ke singgasana dimana Sehun –Calon suaminya menunggu. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu juga para dayang yang mendampinginya saat itu._

_Mereka semua bahagia... hampir semua bahagia._

_Namun kebahagiaan yang berlangsung dengan cepat berganti kala banyak orang berpakaian hitam yang menutupi sekujur tubuh sehingga hanya terlihat matanya saja –ninja- datang begitu banyak dari segala penjuru arah, mengibaskan pedang mereka yang teramat tajam._

"_LINDUNGI RAJA!"_

_Jongdae –Jenderal di kerajaan itu memberi titah dengan suaranya, para prajurit dengan sigap melindungi raja mereka. Mungkin ia sedikit lengah hari ini, namun Sehun bukanlah orang bodoh, ia selalu berjaga-jaga dalam keadaan apapun. Ia takkan takut kalah karena ribuan prajurit yang ia siapkan kini masuk ke istana dan melawan para ninja._

_Sehun mengedarkan matanya ke arah para rakyat yang ketakutan, ia menoleh kepada Jenderal Kim Jongdae yang sedang melawan beberapa ninja di dekatnya. Sehun mengeluarkan pedangnya,_

"_Jenderal, bawa para rakyat ke belakang istana. Dan jangan ada yang terluka satupun."_

"_Baik Yang Mulia."_

_Jongdae bergegas dan meninggalkan Sehun yang ikut melawan para pemberontak._

"_Sehun..."_

_Suara pekikan itu mengalihkan netra sang raja baru, seketika ia berlari begitu melihat Sooyeon yang terpojok dengan beberapa prajurit yang melindunginya, sayangnya mereka tumbang satu persatu. Lelaki itu hendak bergegas menghampiri Soyeon namun seketika langkahnya terhenti kala netranya melihat dengan jelas sebuah anak panah menusuk menembus dada wanita itu, darah segar berlomba untuk keluar dari mulutnya, wanita itu tumbang._

_Semuanya seakan melambat, telinganya seakan berdengung kencang, hanya ada Sooyeon dan suaranya untuk Sehun saat ini. kakinya yang gemetar ia paksakan untuk berjalan menghampiri..._

"_**Kuatlah!"**_

_Saat perkataan Soyeon beberapa waktu yang lalu berdenging ditelinganya, Sehun melangkah pasti ke arah Soyeon, namun wanita itu menggeleng dan berucap tanpa suara,_

'_Selamatkan... Putri Hana.'_

_Soyeon menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Airmata yang terakhir kali ia turunkan ketika sang ayah meninggal, kini seakan mendesak untuk keluar. Dan ketika airmata itu sampai di kantung matanya, ia menghapusnya dengan cepat..._

'_Karena kini akulah Raja nya! Aku tidak akan lemah!'_

_Batinnya berucap, tanggannya mengepal dengan kuat. Ia berlari dan membantai semuanya yang telah berani mengusik wilayahnya. Cipratan darah mengenai wajahnya namun Sehun tak menghapusnya, bau anyir ini adalah kemenangan untuknya. Serigala yang ditakuti itu kini terbangun dari dalam dirinya._

_Ia beralih kala melihat Chanyeol berlari bersama Im hana disisi lain. Lelaki itu mengejar mereka._

"_Hyung!"_

_Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh begitupun Hana yang langsung bergegas menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah khawatir yang sangat kentara._

"_Jeonha, Gwenchana?"_

_Sang raja mengangguk pelan dan seketika matanya menggelap kala melihat sebuah goresan dengan darah di lengan sang gadis._

"_kau terluka!" ia memegang lengan Hana membuat gadis itu menahan ringisannya._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa." Hana mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Pangeran akan mengantarku ke belakang istana."_

"_Aku akan segera menemuimu disana."_

"_Kalau begitu kau harus menang."_

_Sehun sedikit menampilkan senyumnya kemudian Hana menghampiri Chanyeol hendak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka._

_Namun setelah beberapa langkah Sehun kembali memanggil Chanyeol._

"_Aku percaya padamu... Hyung."_

_Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama setelah nya ia tersenyum kepada Sehun._

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi, Jeonha."_

_Setelahnya mereka pergi, dan Sehun kembali ke lapangan istana._

_._

_._

_Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menumbangkan para pemberontak. Sang raja menatap tajam ke arah seorang pemberontak yang sengaja belum ia bunuh,_

"_Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"_

_Nada suara Sehun yang terdengar normal itu nyatanya sangat mengerikan. Sang pemberontak terdiam dengan gemetar._

"_Jawab aku!" Lelaki itu tersungkur karena tendangan dari Sehun._

"_Y-yang menyuruh s-sa..."_

_Perkataan pemberontak itu seketika terhenti saat anak panah menembus jantungnya. Oh Sehun menggeram, itu pertanda masih ada pemberontak yang masih hidup._

"_Temukan para pemberontak yang masih hidup! Bawa mereka ke hadapanku!"_

_Jenderal Jongdae membungkuk lalu pergi menuruti perintah dengan membawa beberapa prajurit._

_Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya, seketika ia teringat Hana. Raja itu bergegas menuju ke tempat yang Hana bilang, ke belakang istana. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti di pertengahan jalan begitu melihat orang yang di carinya._

_Seketika pedang yang di pegangnya terjatuh._

"_Putri, buka matamu. Putri Hana!"_

_Chanyeol menepukkan tangannya di pipi gadis itu dengan mata yang mengeluarkan liquid bening. Sehun dapat melihat sebuah kain melilit di sekitar perut gadis itu yang terluka, ia tahu itu robekan dari pakaian Chanyeol._

"_maafkan aku, Yang Mulia." Dengan nada yang penuh penyesalan beserta isakan pangeran Chanyeol berucap, "Aku lalai menjaganya..."_

_Sehun melangkah dengan pelan menghampiri tubuh lemah itu dengan perasaan terluka. Lelaki itu terduduk menggengam tangan sang gadis yang mengepal kuat dan mengelus pelan pipinya. Kelopak mata yang terlalu berat untuk dibuka itu membuka dengan paksa, sang gadis membalas genggaman tangan itu..._

"_Ja...ngan... percaya... siapa-pun." _

_Kemudian Calon istrinya itu pergi, tangan yang membalas genggaman Sehun itu perlahan terkulai menyisakan beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna putih yang ternyata sejak awal di genggam oleh sang gadis._

_Orang nomor satu di kerjaan itu tak bisa lagi membendung semuanya. Kenyataan pahit bahwa air mata yang terakhir jatuh saat kematian ayahnya kini terjatuh lagi. Kemudian suara teriakan penuh luka yang menggema terdengar dengan begitu kuatnya._

_**.**_

_**Jangan percaya siapapun... **_

.

.

.

(Flashback end)

* * *

Setelah dua hari berlalu hujan berhenti namun cuaca belum sepenuhnya kembali menjadi cerah.

Malam hari tiba dengan begitu cepat, sang Raja duduk diatas bebatuan yang tersusun di belakang istana dengan segala sesuatu hal yang memenuhi fikirannya. Keanehan tempo hari salah satunya, namun bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga harus mengatur strategi untuk melawan kerajaan utara yang siap menyerang mereka kapan saja, ya... lagi-lagi masalah penakhlukan wilayah.

Namun matanya teralih ketika Chanyeol berjalan hendak melewatinya, Sehun mengerutkan kening. Setahunya Chanyeol tidak pernah ke tempat ini.

Chanyeol berhenti dan membungkuk memberi salam begitu menyadari keberadaan Sehun lalu menghampiri sang raja.

"Yang mulia, sedang apa anda disini? Angin berhembus lumayan kencang dan cuaca juga masih tidak bersahabat malam ini, aku takut anda akan sakit."

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara se-formal itu denganku bila hanya ada kita berdua."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil menanggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku... akan menghampiri Jenderal Kim untuk mendiskusikan tentang perekrutan prajurit baru, Yang mulia."

Sehun mengangguk pelan mencoba untuk percaya.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu." Chanyeol membungkukan badan guna memberi salam kepada Sehun kemudian berbalik melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti begitu Sehun memanggil namanya.

"Hyung... bisakah aku percaya padamu..." sang raja melanjutkan dalam hati, ' _kali ini?' _. Pada kenyataannya Sehun seakan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak membalikan badan, namun ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi... Yang Mulia."

.

.

Matahari kini terlalu berlebihan memancarkan sinarnya, membuat Jongdae berfikir bahwa ia sudah seperti daging yang dipanggang, hanya kurang garam saja. Oh, mungkin bukan hanya Jongdae yang berfikiran seperti itu.

Sang raja mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah, lima ratus pemuda berpakaian senada berbaris rapih membentuk sepuluh banjar membuat lapangan kerajaan terasa penuh. Cuaca panas menyengat tak membuat ia menundukan wajahnya menghindari panas matahari, ia mendongak memandang mereka yang berbaris dengan tegas dan penuh wibawa. Pangeran Chanyeol dan Jendral Jongdae, dua orang yang diandalkan Raja Sehun berdiri dikedua sisinya.

"Selamat datang untuk kalian semua! Aku Raja Sehun yang nantinya akan ikut memimpin kalian di medan perang. Pertama-tama aku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang berniat membela negara kita, aku sungguh salut akan keberanian kalian dan kecintaan kalian terhadap negara ini. Bila ada dari kalian yang ikut menjadi prajurit karena ingin bersenang-senang aku sarankan kalian segera keluar dari barisan dan pulang, karena apa?-"

Sang raja terdiam sejenak, lalu menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya keatas.

"-Tidak akan ada yang bersenang-senang. Kita disini untuk membela negara dengan mengorbankan nyawa. Dan satu kalimat yang harus kalian terapkan dan ingat difikiran kalian, **Berperang untuk menang, atau mati**."

Para calon prajurit itu diam-diam menelan salivanya dengan susah, Sehun dapat melihat sedikit ketakutan berada diantara para calon prajurit itu.

"Sekali lagi! sebelum kita memulai latihan, yang ingin mundur silahkan mundur sekarang juga!"

Namun tetap tidak ada yang bergeming dari tempat mereka walaupun ketegangan tengah melanda.

"Anak tunggal! Dua langkah ke samping kanan!"

Para calon prajurit itu memasang ekspresi bingung namun beberapa dari mereka menuruti perintah sangn raja.

"Tulang punggung keluarga! Dua langkah ke kanan!"

Mereka menuruti perkataan sang raja, beberapa calon prajurit melangkah ke samping kanan. Suaranya menggelegar tanpa alat pengeras suara yang kala itu belum ditemukan.

"Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa pihak kerajaan melakukan perekrutan prajurit baru? Sekarang akan ku beritahu. Negri kita sedang dalam bahaya, kerajaan selatan bisa menyerang kita kapanpun bahkan mungkin saat para rakyat tertidur pulas dan mereka mungkin tak akan bisa bangun di pagi harinya. Oleh karena itu aku dan yang lainnya bertekad untuk melindungi kalian semua, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa lakukan itu sendirian. Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkan kalian. Apa kalian mengerti?!"

"Ya! kami mengerti!" Ucap para calon prajurit baru secara serentak.

"Tanah ini, wilayah ini, kerajaan ini milik kita bersama! Jangan biarkan orang luar merebutnya dari kita, maka dari itu... lindungi negeri ini! Ayo kita berjuang..."

Sehun tersenyum kecil karena berhasil membakar semangat para calon prajurit ini. mereka semua bersorak meninju udara sambil meneriakan "Hidup Yang Mulia Sehun! Hidup Joseon! Hidup Yang Mulia Sehun!" –secara berulang-ulang.

"_Mamanim... Aku sudah lebih kuat, kan? Dan... Aboeji... Aku akan menang!"_

Setelah beberapa lama Jongdae memberi isyarat untuk tenang sehingga semuanya hening.

"Dan untuk para calon prajurit yang keluar barisan, aku menghargai loyalitas kalian terhadap kerajaan ini, tapi aku takkan bisa mengikut sertakan kalian ke dalam perang. Keluarga adalah nomor satu, maka dari itu pulanglah dan lindungi keluarga kalian mulai dari sekarang."

Suasana menjadi sedikit riuh, mereka ingin mensuarakan protes namun setelah difikir lagi Sang raja memang benar, anak tunggal dan tulang punggung keluarga memang lebih penting berada bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa diketahui ditengah keriuhan yang berlangsung, Pangeran Chanyeol menatap dengan tajam ke satu titik di tengah barisan. Wajahnya tak menunujukkan ekspresi namun mata itu seakan berbicara, seakan tidak sabar untuk menghilangkan sang objek dari penglihatannya.

Sang objek tak kalah tajam membalas tatapan sang pangeran di depan sana, objek itu tersenyum miring menampilkan seringainya.

Dia...

Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan menerka-nerka mungkin saat ini sudah bisa disebut dengan tengahn malam, para penghuni istana mungkin sudah berada di alam mimpi tetapi dirinya masih berdiam disini, duduk di salah satu anak tangga di sisi lapangan. Ia memandang langit lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Itu Sehun. kenapa dia belum tidur? Dari mana dia? Luhan hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati.

Luhan berdiri lalu memnungkukkan sekikit badan untuk memberi salam, dan ia hanya mencinir dalam hati saat Sehun mengabaikan salamnya. Lelaki itu melewatinya begitu saja, Luhan langsung kembali duduk seperti sebelumnya.

Namun setelah beberapa lama sebuah mantel terjulur didepan wajanya, ia mendongak... ternyata Sehun yang memberikannya. Luhan menerima lalu tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih kemudian memakai mantel itu.

Ia fikir Sehun akan pergi lagi namun nyatanya sang raja ikut duduk mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Sedang apa disini? Udara sedang dingin."

"Kau juga, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku... entahlah, aku tidak bisa tidur. Lalu aku berjalan-jalam kelilimg istana dan menemukanmu disni."

Luhan menghela nafas lagi, "Aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Ada yang mengganjal di fikiranku" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan serius, "Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, aku selalu berfikir kau mengetahuinya..."

Luhan terdiam untuk melihat respon Sehun, namun lelaki muda itu terdiam seakan membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan omongannya.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku bisa berada ditempat ini? eunggg... maksudku aneh sekali bukan aku yang harusnya kini berada dimasa depan, duduk di sofa empuk di depan mesin penghangat sambil minum secangkir kopi kini malah berada di tempat yang bahkan belum mengenal radio?"

Lelaki itu terdiam cukup lama setelahnya dia memalingkan muka menatap lurus ke arah lapangan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku sudah punya dugaan mengapa kau bisa berada disini."

"Apa itu?"

"Takakan ku beri tahu."

"YA! Kau mau aku mati penasaran?!" Luhan cemberut.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Luhan memasang wajah kesal ketika sang raja tertawa puas seakan esok ia tak bisa tertawa lagi, sungguh itu menyebalkan bagi Luhan karena ia sedang serius kali ini.

"Im Hana..." Saat Luhan mengucapkan nama itu, seketika tawa sang raja terhenti dan berubah ekspresi menjadi datar. "Siapa dia? Baekhyun- bahkan orang-orang bilang aku mirip dengan Im Hana... apa sekarang dia tinggal di istana juga?"

Lalu Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang tidak dimengertinya, "Dia tidak disini, dia sudah tidak ada."

"M-maafkan aku." Seketika Luhan merasa bersalah, " Tapi aku sangat penasaran dengannya, apa kami benar-benar mirip? Seluruhnya?"

"Dari luar kalian memang sangat mirip, tapi setelah melihat perilaku dan sikapmu aku langsung tahu bahwa kalian berbeda. Im hana... dia lemah lembut dan penyayang."

"Jadi maksudmu aku Brutal dan urakan?"

"Mulutku tidak mengatakannya."

"Tapi kau mengatakannya dalam hati kan?"

"Eungg... benar juga.." Ekspresi kaku itu kini mencair bagaikan es yang leleh terkena sinar mentari.

"YA! sialan kau" Luhan memukul-mukul pelan punggung Sehun, sang raja tertawa terbahak sambil pura-pura meringis. Tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya setelah sekian lama tak bisa dilakukannya.

"YA! Kau melukai raja! Kau bisa dihukum!"

"Aku tidak takut! Ayo panggil semua prajuritmu, ayo panggil dasar raja mesum!"

"Jangan sok tahu! Aku tidak mesum."

"Silahkan bicara pada tanganku yang mulia."

Malam yang sunyi itu terisi dengan suara tawa mereka, bintang-bintang berkerlap-kerlip menonton mereka dari atas sana. Angin malam yang mencubit seakan tak terasa dan tak mampu meredakan atmosfir hangat yang tercipta. Dunia seakan lupa bahwa mereka adalah Raja dengan bawahan.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam mengatur nafas yang terengah karena tertawa. Lalu sunyim hanya ada suara nyanyian angin malam yang terdengar sebelum sang raja kembali membuka suara.

"Omong-omong, berapa sisa permintaanku?"

Sang gadis mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Mungkin delapan, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu sekarang tersisa tujuh." Ia menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya, " Besok kau ikut aku."

"Kau tidak memintaku berdiri sambil menunggu pidatomu selesai lagi, kan?"

"Kau fikir pekerjaanku hanya berpidato saja?!" Sang raja menghela nafas keras, "Lihat saja besok, untuk sekarang masuklah, cuaca semakin dingin. Atau kau mau aku mengantarmu sampai pintu kamar?"

"Aku bukan balita!"

Luhan berdiri diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah aku akan mengawasimu dari sini. Sana cepatlah!"

Dan Luhan pun menuruti Sehun, ia berjalan lalu menoleh kebelakang untuk sebentar. Sehun masih berada disana dengan memanndang dirinya, mengawasinya seakan jika dia tak mengawasi Luhan maka gadis itu akan hilang.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Luhan tersenyum dengan indahnya.

_._

_Beginikah rasanya dilindungi?_

* * *

Kini Luhan sudah bisa mengendarai kuda. Sore ini ketika Sehun mengajak Luhan ke suatu tempat, gadis itu bersikukuh untuk mengendarai kuda sendiri. Sebenarnya gadis itu bertanya dalam hati kemana Sehun akan membawanya, ke padang rumput indah seperti waktu itu kah?

Luhan mengendarai kuda berwarna kecoklatan dengan cepat untuk mengejar Sehun yang sudah berjarak agak jauh darinya. lelaki itu menunggangi kuda berwarna putih yang sangat indah, dan juga cepat berlarinya. Terkadang Luhan mencibir Sehun yang menyombongkan kudanya, lelaki itu meneriaki Luhan saat dirinya tertinggal lumayan jauh seperti "Ayo cepatlah Luhan dasar lamban," atau "Kau lambat sekali. Bahkan ku yakin Seol akan menang bila kalian balapan kuda."

Lalu raja itu akan tertawa terbahak, Luhan berharap seekor serangga masuk ke mulutnya.

Tapi terkadang Luhan merasa Sehun itu aneh, terkadang ia bersikap kejam, galak juga otoriter. Ekspresinya terlalu dingin kepada setiap orang, membuat orang-orang bahkan takut untuk mengangkat muka apabila bertemu Sehun. Tapi saat bersamanya terkadang lelaki itu terlalu kekanakan dan... hangat, terkadang dia juga jadi orang yang kikuk. Juga saat Luhan menatap matanya, terkadang seakan matanya berkata _"Aku lelah..." , "Aku juga butuh tempat bersandar," _atau, _"Aku juga ingin dilindungi."_ Namun nyatanya mulutnya hanya diam, tak mengeluh tentang apapun.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, mereka sampai disebuah tempat. Luhan turun dari kuda dan mengerenyitkan dahi,

"Padang ilalang? Pfftttt~" Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Waktu itu padang rumput dan kali ini padang ilalang? Kini aku tahu seleramu." Luhan kembali tertawa.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan padang rumput dan ilalang? Tempat ini sangat sejuk dan menenangkan, kau tertawa karena mungkin kau tidak tahu."

"yayaya... terserah sang raja." Luhan tertawa kecil lalu berjalan lurus ke melewati ilalang-ilalang yang sangat tinggi melebihi tinggi badannya sementara Sehun berjalan di belakangnya.

Setelah beberapa jauh berjalan ia menemukan seperti tanah kosong yang tidak luas dengan banyak daun kering. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan tumbuhan yang mereka sebut putri malu. Ia berjongkok, menyentuh hingga daun itu mengatup dengan sedirinya.

"Kau tahu mengapa tanaman ini dinamakan putri malu?"

Luhan tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang kini ikut berjongkok disampingnya. "Karena ia akan menutup dirinya jika disentuh?"

"Ya, kau tahu sebuah cerita masa lalu tentang putri malu?" Sang raja menyentuh tumbuhan itu yang kini menutup dirinya, "Dulu ada seorang putri yang dikutuk oleh cenayang..."

"Mengapa?"

"Jangan potong ceritaku!"

"Aishh... Arraseo!" Luhan membuat isyarat kunci mulut.

"Dulu putri itu adalah yang tercantik, membuat para wanita lain iri dengan kecantikannya termasuk cenayang itu. Kecantikannya sangat terkenal sampai ke penjuru negeri sehingga membuat para pangeran dari kerajaan lain berminat untuk mempersuntingnya." Luhan masih memfokuskan mata ke tumbuhan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa Sehun menatapnya begitu dalam. "-Namun putri itu mudah sekali malu bahkan ketika orang lain tak sengaja menyentuh kulitnya..."

Perlahan Sehun menggerakan tangannya menyentuh pipi Luhan, sang emou menoleh dengan cepat saat merasakan hangat di pipinya. Oh Sehun mentap dirinya tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan menyelami mata yang kelam itu dan seolah mendapati percikan sinar yang membahagiakan, membuat rasa seperti tersetrum di perutnya.

Ia sadar mungkin pipinya memerah, oh bahkan daun telinganya juga, ia memalingkan wajahnya namun tangan itu masih seakan menempel dan bahkan membuat sebuah gerakan halus di pipinya.

Namun tiba-tiba Sehun tertawa pelan membuat Luhan melirik raja itu,

"Oh Lihatlah, putri malunya sedang malu."

Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun sedang menggodanya. "YA!" dengan refleks ia melemparkan sejumput daun kering ke wajah Sehun yang sedang terbahak membuat sesuatu masuk ke mulut sang raja. Lelaki itu terbatuk pelan sementara Luhan tertawa puas.

"RASAKAN!"

Luhan berlari ketika Sehun hendak membalasnya, lelaki itu mengejar Luhan dengan membawa sejumput daun kering juga.

"Kemari kau! Ini perintah raja!"

"Raja mesum?"

Sehun semakin gigih mengejar Luhan, ketika tangan Luhan berada dalam jangkauannya, seketika ia menariknya membuat Luhan terjatuh diatas dedaunan kering. Gadis itu hendak bangun namun sang raja menduduki perutnya sambil melemparkan beberapa daun kering ke wajahnya, membuat Luhan gelagapan sendiri.

"YAK! Hentikanppfftt~"

Lelaki itu tertawa puas. Tertawa dengan begitu lepas. Tawa yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan di depan orang lain selain ibunya.

Luhan segera mendorong dada itu dan membalas perbuatan Sehun dengan menduduki perutnya juga. Ia melakukan apa yang Sehun lakukan kepadanya.

Mereka terlalu larut sehingga tak menghiraukan langit yang berubah warna menjadi jingga.

Luhan merebahkan diri disamping Sehun setelah beberapa menit saling melempar daun-daunan kering. Luhan fikir Sehun seperti tidak ingat umur, ia tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang sangat takut kepada raja yang hilang matanya ketika tertawa ini.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam, di Seoul tak ada udara semenyegarkan seperti disini. Terkadang ia merasa beruntung ditarik ke zaman ini, zaman yang tidak ada polusi. Itu menyegarkan saluran pernafasannya.

"Udara disini sangat bagus! Rasanya sistim pernafasanku terasa sangat sehat sekali." Luhan dapat melihat banyak burung yang berterbangan di awan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka, gadis itu memejamkan mata, "Rasanya aku ingin selalu seperti ini."

"Ya, aku juga..." Luhan tak pernah tahu bahwa kini Sehun menatapnya dengan begitu dalam, tatapan yang pernah muncul ketika ia pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan Im Hana,

_"... Ingin selalu seperti ini..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note.**

**Hmmm... mind to review?**


End file.
